High School DxD: Fallen Kingdom
by ShadowFuh
Summary: Set before the main DxD plot, the arrival of a Campione threatens to upset the balance of the world. As each faction tries to get them on their side by any means, he must navigate through this world and deal with being the most powerful being on the planet. He must come to terms with his past if he has any hope of moving forward towards the future #OPOC #Harem
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The Gremory manor is one of the biggest territories in the Underworld. Land owned by the Gremory family dating back to the Great War, and in his laboratory, Sirzechs Lucifer pondered at the events that have happened in the past couple of days.

He brushed aside notes that he had taken and tried to make sense of it all. Abnormal magic energy leaked from portals unknown in origin, creating freak natural disasters and unusual weather phenomena all over the world. Snow in the desert, heat waves in northern countries, even the animal life has been affected greatly. He and Ajuka Beelzebub have spent countless hours studying and trying to figure everything out, but one answer led to more and more questions.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair. His study was a complete mess. Books and research notes littered the floor, and with the curtains up, barely any light entered the room. He tried to make sense of it all, but nothing was making sense. Maybe an incursion from another world? But that idea was as good as mute since he had no conclusive evidence to back up his claim.

"Ah dammit!" He scratched his head. "Why is this all happening!?"

The door to his study opened and in came Ajuka. He didn't look much better than Sirzechs. His green hair was messy and unkept with bags under his eyes. "You're awfully loud this morning aren't you?"

"It's morning already?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's 10 in the morning Sirzechs," Ajuka walked over and spread the curtains, blinding Sirzechs with the sun's rays.

"It burns!"

"Get over it," Ajuka smiled. "No progress again, huh?"

Sirzechs sighed. "Nothing we haven't already come up with. It has to be an incursion, but…"

"But without any proof, there's no way anyone would believe us," Ajuka said. "You and I are still novices at being leaders, our experience doesn't lend us any favors either. We'll have trouble convincing the other High-Class Devils of this."

Sirzechs pulled out an old history book he had dug up from the Gremory Archive. "Look at this," He tossed it to Ajuka, who began to flip through. "There were myths of a group of individuals in the Great War. People who usurped divinity from the Gods and used that power to flip the balance of power between the Factions. They single handedly reclaimed humanity's seat of power in the power."

"You're talking about the Campione," Ajuka said. "Sirzechs, you and I both know that they were a myth. And even if they were real, the Campione died out a long time ago. There hasn't been any incident of a human killing a god in eons."

"I know, but," Sirzechs handed him one of his notes. "What if these weather phenomena are caused by the Gods. The book said that whenever a God has their Authorities usurped, their attributes will be reflected onto the world. This has to be the answer."

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Ajuka smiled. "You've been up a long time."

"So you don't believe me either," Sirzechs sighed. Although he couldn't blame Ajuka. The idea was so out of left field, Sirzechs felt as though he was grasping at straws to come up with anything conclusive. But even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that something much worse than freak weather was about to come.

There was a knock at the door. A small girl with short red hair and green eyes smiled. "Rias. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with mother and father?"

"Grayfia told me to bring you this," Rias held up a tray with a sandwich and a glass of wine. "She said that you're gonna need your strength if you wanna figure out what's going on."

"I see," Sirzechs walked over and rubbed his little sister's head. "Thank you, Rias."

Rias smiled as he played with her hair. "Brother, what's going on? You seem…tired."

"I've just been working a lot lately, Rias," Sirzechs told her. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? Tell Grayfia I said thank you for the food. I'll see you downstairs in a bit okay?"

"Okay," Rias smiled and ran off.

Sirzechs took the tray and walked back to his desk. Turkey with bacon and lettuce and tomato, his favorite. "That Grayfia…" Sirzechs could almost cry.

"She's really growing up fast, isn't she?" Ajuka said. "Soon enough she'll have her own household and become a High-Class Devil."

"Don't get me thinking about that, please…" Sirzechs couldn't bear to think about how Rias was going to grow up. She already had the Power of Destruction, if she gets anymore powerful, things could get…rough.

"Let's go downstairs," Ajuka said, placing a hand on Sirzechs' shoulder. "We really need to eat."

Sirzechs quickly finished the sandwich and went downstairs with his closest friend.

The dining room was already set by many of the maids in the manor. Sirzechs' father sat at the head of the table with his mother on his left. Sirzechs sat to the right of his father with Rias by his side.

"Long night, was it?" Grayfia asked as she placed a dish down in front of him.

"I have a feeling it's gonna get a lot longer," Sirzechs smiled. "Thank you for the sandwich, it means a lot to me."

Grayfia blushed. "Of course, my lord."

"Any progress so far you two?" His father asked.

Lord Gremory was a man of great power, and his confidence and stature exuded in his appearance. He looked around forty, with long crimson hair tied back and a beard. However his softer and gentler side shined through his smile and warm eyes.

"Unfortunately, the results have been the same, Lord Gremory," Ajuka sat next to Rias. "Every conclusion we come to has been the same."

"An incursion, was it?" Venelana Gremory, Sirzechs' mother, said. "This could be a problem."

Lady Venelana Gremory was a queen of kindred spirits. She was kind and fair to everyone. She looked around her mid thirties with long brown hair and kind brown eyes. Though she sometimes has her cunning and manipulative side, Sirzechs' feared that side of her more than anything.

"Do you think the others will believe us?" Sirzechs asked. "Surely with your backing…"

"I'm sorry Sirzechs," His father said. "We won't be able to help you this time. Our interference would be seen as favoritism, it could ruin your image in the days to come."

"I see…" Sirzechs said. He had hoped that he could have some help, but his father was right. He was the newly appointed Devil King, he had to start acting like one.

"Don't worry Sirzechs, Ajuka," His mother said. "I'm sure you two will figure it out, knowing the two of you."

"Thank you, Lady Gremory," Ajuka bowed his head.

After Grayfia and the maids presented the food, Sirzechs felt something. He took a look at his wine glass and noticed the liquid was swaying back and forth.

"Ajuka," Sirzechs said.

"Yeah," His friend replied. "Something's coming."

Both of them stood up and grabbed their coats.

"Brother?" Rias tugged at his shirt. "Is everything okay?"

Sirzechs smiled and knelt down, rubbing his sister's head. "Everything's okay Rias. Stay here with mother and father, okay? We'll be back." He stood up and looked at Grayfia. "Defend the manor, on your life."

"Understood, my lord," Grayfia bowed.

"Mother, Father," Sirzechs said.

"Go," His father smirked.

Sirzechs nodded and took off with Ajuka. They both ran out of the manor and looked up at the sky. There were storm clouds gathering in the distance. "Ajuka," Sirzechs said. "Contact Serafall. We'll probably need her help with this."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go on and investigate," Sirzechs created a magic circle and rode it towards the origin of this magic.

He had never felt anything like this. This intense magic energy, it was deafening. If he wasn't so used to pressure like this, Sirzechs' legs would have gave out from all of it.

As he approached the origin, he could see what was happening. A great beast rampaged in the outskirts of the Gremory territory. A dragon, easily 20-30 feet tall with eight heads and massive wings, tore through the landscape.

"A…A hydra?" What the hell was a hydra doing in the Underworld. It made no sense, a beast from mythology, a magic beast rampaging through the underworld.

As he got closer, however, Sirzechs could see something else. The hydra wasn't just rampaging, it was fighting someone. Who the hell could fight a hydra for this long and not be killed?

He saw lightning spark and flames ignited. There was a figure standing in front of the hydra, a person wearing a long white trench coat and a hood covering their face. However they were holding a trident, and the magic energy coming from this person was the most powerful he had ever seen. Sirzechs always though he or his father had the strongest energy in the Underworld, but this…this was something else entirely.

"Sirzechs!"

It was Ajuka and Serafall Leviathan. The two caught up to him on their own magic circles and seemed to caught on pretty quick. "Who the hell…" Ajuka was at a loss for words.

"We have to help him," Serafall said. "He'll be killed."

"Wait," Sirzechs said. "Something's happening."

Even from hear, Sirzechs could hear him speak. That voice, it was low and frightening.

"Hear me, for I am powerful," The figure said. "Hear me, for I am the strongest. For I am the King who has overthrown the threshold of divinity. For I am the thief who steals for himself the power which confers godhood." The trident began to collect power. Waves of fire, water, and electricity collected at the tip of the trident as he held it up.

The hydra began to roar. **"Cursed Words of Power!" **The hydra collected magic into it's eight heads and aimed at the man.

"Watch out!" Serafall shouted.

The man simply aimed the trident forward, and a massive blast of magic shot out from the trident and completely incinerated the hydra. The blast took out most of the surrounding landscape, but when it simmered, the hydra was beginning to turn to stone.

"W-What the hell just happened?" Ajuka asked, as confused as any of them were. "With a single shot…"

"He took down a hydra with a single shot…" Serafall said.

"What is he?" Sirzechs descended and landed behind him.

The hydra's stone body began to decay and vanished like sparks of light. Eventually, it's entirely body disappeared. Sirzechs watched as the trident began to disappear as well. He realized the situation he was in and took a breath. Time to act like a Devil King.

"Who are you?" He asked as Ajuka and Serafall landed. "Identify yourself."

The man turned around. He took off his hood to reveal the face of a teenage boy, no older then 19, with medium black hair and dazzling yellow eyes. He wore a long white trench coat over a black T shirt and black jeans and boots. He had an indifferent look on his face, but his eyes…

"Are you…okay?" Sirzecsh asked.

"Strange," The boy said. "You just witnessed me take down a hydra, and you ask if I'm okay?"

Sirzechs smiled. "Well it's not like we're enemies or anything."

"But you're…demons?"

Sirzechs was alerted of this boy's instincts. He could detect magic in a person, he should have known.

"No, demon isn't the right word," The boy said. "Devils?"

"Who are you?" Serafall asked. "How did you get here?"

The boy looked up at the sky. "I think I was in a fight…and then I fell through the sky. I think the hydra followed me through." He looked around and saw the destruction. "I apologize, I didn't mean to cause so much destruction."

"It's okay," Sirzechs said. "It was understandable under the circumstances."

"You're surprisingly kind hearted," The boy said. "I have heard that Devils are much more…devilish."

Sirzechs laughed. "Well not all of us are like that."

"I see," He replied. What was it with him. His responses were genuine, however there seemed to be no life in his eyes. It was as though he had been through a life time of pain and his heart was closed off.

"Would you tell us your name?" Sirzechs asked.

The boy looked up at them. "My name? It's Masamune. Asa Masamune."

"Masamune-Kun," Serafall said. "How were you able to defeat the hydra so easily?"

"That?" Masamune asked. "It's because I'm a Godslayer."

Sirzechs' eyes were wide as saucers. "A…A godslayer?"

Masamune nodded. "I think the title they gave me back then was…Campione?"

Sirzechs gulped.

**Author's Note - I recently rewatched Campione and felt like writing a story on it. It's inspired by Campione but only in the terminology so no characters will appear from the original show, which is why it's not a crossover. The beginning is also set before the original DxD story so I'm kind of coming up with the plot as I go. I hope you guys like my little impulsive story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wistfuldreams98 - Thank you so much! I'll try my best to keep it up! **

**ProjektEndsieg - Thank you so much for your support! I hope it meets your expectations :)**

**Toxiclogical - I really like Campione :) as for his powers, well I don't wanna spoil anything in this chapter but I wanted to make him super OP so I hope you like it ehe. **

**Author's Note - Early update but once I kept writing I couldn't stop, so here's chapter 2. I decided on the harem to be Serafall, Gabrielle, Kuroka, Le Fay, and Irina so I hope it's okay. I also wanted to focus more on characters than powering up so I made him super OP to begin with. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and see you soon :)**

**2**

Sirzechs, along with Ajuka and Serafall, sat across from Asa Masamune, back at the Gremory manor. It was a hassle to explain to his parents and Rias why they had brought home a stranger, but they needed answers and the middle of a wrecked battlefield didn't seem like the best place to talk.

They were all in one of the guest rooms in the manor, with couches and a coffee table as well as several bookshelves. It seemed like a nice place to talk, however Sirzechs could tell that Masamune didn't want to talk.

The door opened up and Grayfia walked in with drinks for everybody. "I'm sorry that took so long."

"No, it's okay," Sirzechs said. "Thank you, Grayfia."

"I'll leave you all to it then," She bowed, before closing the door on her way out.

"Tea?" Masamune asked.

Sirzechs smiled. "It's Grayfia's special jasmine herb tea. It's supposed to help you relax."

"I see," He said as he took a cup and blew on it a few times before sipping. "It's good."

"Grayfia's tea is always so delicious!" Serafall gulped the whole cup down before setting it down.

"Serafall, we have a guest," Ajuka said. "Please behave."

"Masamune-Kun," Sirzechs said. "You said you were a godslayer, right? Can you tell us more?"

Masamune set his cup down. "The politically correct term is Campione," He explained. "The Magician's Society says that it's a term given to those who succeed in killing a god. Apparently once you kill a god and usurp their authorities, you're the automatic ruler of whatever country you came from. Which made me the King of Japan."

"The King of Japan?" Serafall asked. "That sounds pretty cool."

"Those words that you spoke before that attack," Ajuka said. "The hydra called them, Words of Power?"

Masamune nodded. "Words of Power are words that you chant before using an Authority, it increases the strength of your Authorities, but in my case, it weakens a god's divinity."

"You can weaken a god by speaking words?" Sirzechs asked. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"I didn't really understand it myself at first," Masamune said. "But over time, I saw how powerful they were."

"I see," Sirzechs had no idea of the strength of a Campione. The history books never spoke about what it was they could do, more so their origins and influence. But then he remembered something. "Masamune-Kun, you said you fell out of the sky? What did you mean?"

Masamune seemed hesitant to talk, however he opened up. "There was an incident, on Mount Olympus. The original Olympians, the Titans, mounted a rebellion and all the gods were engaged in battle. Somehow I was drawn in, and before I knew it, there was an explosion that sent me into the sky. I think the hydra was caught in it with me…and I landed here."

Sirzechs examined Masamune's body. He could tell from the magic in Masamune's body that he definitely wasn't human anymore, however the full capabilities he held were so far from Sirzechs' understanding.

"Why don't you stay here for awhile?" Sirzechs asked, to the surprise of both Serafall and Ajuka. "Maybe we can find a way for you to go home."

Masamune looked down at his hands. "It's okay, I appreciate the offer, but I don't really have any intention of going back."

"What? Why not?" Serafall asked.

Masamune didn't reply, he seemed lost in his own mind. Sirzechs knew that the last thing he wanted to do was interrogate someone as powerful as a Campione.

"Why don't we end our talk here," Sirzechs stood up. "Masamune-Kun, there's plenty of spare bedrooms for you to use here. You can stay as long as you'd like until you figure out what it is you want to do."

"I…Why would you do so much for me?" The Campione asked.

"I told you, not all Devils are as bad as you think," Sirzechs smiled. "Plus, you don't really seem like a bad guy." He walked over to Masamune and held out a hand. "C'mon, I'll show you to your new room."

Sirzechs led him upstairs and gave him the bedroom across from his. It was supposed to be for Sairaorg or Sona whenever they stayed over, but since it's an emergency, he seemed like it was necessary.

"Thank you, Sirzechs," Masamune said.

Sirzechs smiled. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Masamune nodded before he closed the door.

Sirzechs sighed as he noticed his two friends standing behind him. The three of them walked downstairs as they talked.

"Are you sure you should be opening up your home to him?" Ajuka asked. "We know nothing about him."

"Ajuka," Serafall said. "I've never seen someone so void of life. He's a Campione, a being with an enormous amount of power and potential, I always expected someone like that to be vibrant and confident, but yet…"

"Something must have happened," Sirzechs said. "He seemed as though he had given up on living. I can't just turn my back on someone like that."

Ajuke sighed. "Always the righteous and noble Devil King, aren't we?"

Sirzechs chuckled. Honestly, he didn't know what to make of Masamune. Serafall was right, however. For someone so powerful, he really didn't show it. Sirzechs had never seen someone with those eyes before…eyes so void of life and hope, it was like he had been walking in the dark for so long, he had forgotten the light.

"So," Lord Gremory asked, waiting for them at the end of the staircase. "Who's our new friend?"

The three of them were hit off guard. Sirzechs knew that he had to keep the fact that Masamune was a Campione a secret, at least until he could figure out how to explain everything. But how could he explain bringing a stranger home and giving him one of their rooms. This is bad.

"Actually," Serafall said. "He's one our old friends from back in the day. It seems as though he came back to Japan and didn't have a place to stay, but luckily Sirzechs was kind enough to offer him a room here."

Lord Gremory raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Heh? He did, did he?"

Sirzechs gulped. He had no choice now, he had to play along. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you in advance, father."

Lord Gremory smiled. He patted Sirzechs on the shoulder. "No need to apologize, Sirzechs. He's welcome here any time. If he's hungry, tell him Grayfia is available any time to help him."

Sirzechs was incredibly relieved that his father actually bought such a simple lie. "T-Thank you, father."

As Lord Gremory walked away, the three of them sighed. "That was a stupid move, Serafall." Ajuka crossed his arms.

"I panicked!" She cried. "What did you want me to say, he's a Campione who fell from the sky and killed a hydra in a single attack and we need him to answer more questions for us?"

"No," Sirzechs said. "You did a good thing, thank you Serafall."

Serafall sighed and slouched her shoulders. "I can already tell this is gonna be a pain. Why don't you two go see if you can figure out what happened at Olympus. I'm gonna go check up on him and see if he's okay."

"Yes mam," Sirzechs smiled as Serafall walked up the stairs.

Ajuka poked his shoulder. "Doesn't she seem…a bit interested in Masamune to you?"

"Well yeah, I'm interested in him too," Sirzechs said. "Why?"

"No, not curious," Ajuka said. "Interested."

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ajuka sighed and walked away. "Nevermind, you idiot. C'mon, let's go."

"W-Wait!"

**…**

Serafall went to the kitchen and asked Grayfia to get her two cups of apple juice and a tray to bring up to Masamune-Kun. For some reason, she felt a great deal of pity for him. It wasn't as if she could do anything, but she at least wanted to know why he was so distant. She had never seen those eyes before…she felt as though she _needed_ to do something. Her heart would crumble if she just left him like that.

"Um," She knocked a few times on the door. "Masamune-Kun, may I come in?"

"Y-Yes."

Serafall smiled as she opened the door. The guest bedroom wasn't as big as any of the master bedrooms. Simple in it's decor with a queen sized bed at the end of wall with twin nightstands, two couches facing each other with a table in the middle, a desk to the side wall and a window to the other wall.

Masamune was sitting on the bed. He had taken off his trench coat and just wore an all black outfit. He looked…stunning. His skin was a perfect pale, glossy snow and his black hair contrasted nicely. His golden eyes were like two priceless jewels. He was probably the most beautiful person she had ever seen, now that she was seeing him so up close.

"I-I brought you some drinks," She said. "I thought you'd be tired from today. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," He got up and joined her at the couch.

The silence was deafening. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. What should she do? She had never been in a situation like this with a person like him. It was so quiet she could hear her heartbeat. Was it going faster? Why was it going faster? Calm down Serafall, she thought to herself. Calm down, calm down, calm down…

"Um…"

"Yes?" She propped up her head at a simple word. Her faced instantly went red from the embarrassment.

"I don't think we've properly met," He said. "I'm Asa Masamune. It's nice to meet you…uh…"

"S-Serafall," She mustered. "Serafall Leviathan, but you can just call me Sera for short. It's nice to meet you as well, Masamune-Kun."

"Sera," He said. "Where are we? This place, definitely doesn't feel like Earth. Plus," He looked out the window. "The sky is black, even though the sun is up."

Serafall sighed in relief. He was just curious. She smiled and answered him. "We're in the Underworld. It's where most of the High-Class Devils live. If you want, we can go visit the human world later."

"The human world, huh?" He said. "Hey Sera? What year is it?"

"What year?" She thought it was a weird question, but maybe his memory was just hazy from the explosion. "It's 2012."

For a second, she could have sworn she saw a smile tug at his lips. However when he looked up at her, he had returned to his stoic expression. "I see, thank you."

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Hey Sera," He said. "Why are you helping me so much?"

She smiled. "Because we're friends now aren't we? I wanna get you home so you can see your friends and family again."

She knew she had said something wrong. She instantly regretted uttering those words, because for the first time in those eyes, she saw emotion. She had hoped that it would be joy or happiness, but all she could feel was sadness and despair.

"Friends, and family…huh?" He echoed.

"Masamune-Kun?"

"Hey Sera," He said. "Can I ask you something? You seem to be a pretty powerful Devil, which means you must have been around for awhile haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"How old are you?"

Serafall blushed. "M-Masmune-Kun…it's not nice to ask a lady her age, you know…" But when she looked at him, there were those eyes again. She saw nothing was sadness in the gold of his eyes. "Around…300."

"I see," He said, with no hint of a reaction.

Serafall scratched at the back of her head. "I guess I'm pretty old huh?" She laughed it off.

"Not to me, you're not," He said softly. He said it so softly, she could hardly hear him. However before he could ask him to repeat, there was a knock at the door.

It was little Rias. She had opened the door and walked inside. "R-Rias! You shouldn't come in without permission."

"Huh? But I wanted to meet brother's new friend," She walked over to Masamune and smiled. "I'm Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you."

Masamune looked at her for a second, and then extended his hand. He placed it on top of her head and for the first time, Serafall saw him smile. It wasn't a fake smile or something forced, he smiled happiness as he rubbed Rias's head.

"It's nice to meet you Rias," He said. "I'm Masamune, let's get along okay?"

"Okay!" Rias said.

She began to walk to the door but stopped before she left. "Oh, Lady Leviathan, brother says for you two to come to his study. He says it's important."

"His study?" She asked, but Rias had already left. She quickly looked to Masamune, who had already shed his smile and returned to his normal face. A part of her was saddened, seeing someone who's smile shined so brightly to have such a sad look. But she didn't want to press any further. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," He got up and followed her out the door and into Sirzechs' study.

Of course, his study was a complete mess. She knew Sirzechs was always a slob, but this has to take the cake. There were piles and piles of old books, research papers and notes all laying on the floor. His desk was like a fortress made of old history textbooks she read when she was a kid.

Sirzechs and Ajuka stood in front of his desk, looking at an old book. "What's going on?" Serafall asked. "Rias said it was important."

Sirzechs had a concerned look on his face, and Ajuka was more serious than ever. "Masamune-Kun," Sirzechs said. "You said that Mount Olympus was under attack, right? By the Titans?"

"Yeah," The boy replied. "Though I don't know how the conflict was resolved. Why?"

The two exchanged looks, before looking to the two of them. "Mount Olympus is fine, in fact it's been safe for hundreds of years. There hasn't been any attack or invasion in a long time."

Serafall's eyes were locked onto Masamune. "W-What?"

"In fact," Ajuka said. "Zeus confirmed that the Titans are still locked away in the deepest pit of Hell, guarded 24/7. There's no way they could escape."

"But then…" Serafall looked to Masamune. "What does this mean?"

Masamune's lips curved into a sad smile. "I figured as much."

"Huh? Masamune-Kun…" Serafall turned to Sirzechs and Ajuka. "Explain, right now."

Sirzechs took in a breath. "I think, Masamune is from a different world. A world where the Campione never died out, in fact a world where they're still in power. A world where Mount Olympus was invaded by the old Titans."

Serafall tried to process everything, but it didn't make sense. "How is that even possible? Do you realize how much magic is needed to do such a thing? I've never even heard of inter-world travel before."

"Well, there's only one person who can confirm it," Ajuka said.

Serafall looked to Masamune, who had already come to the conclusion. "Sera, you said that it was 2010, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"When I fought in the Titan War," He said, with a sad smile. "It was 2719."

Serafall could feel her heart stop. "W…What?"

"I sensed it when I fought the hydra, that the magic on this world, even though it's the Underworld, felt different," Masamune explained. "I had my suspicions, but I didn't confirm until you told me the year. It all made sense after that."

"But Masamune-Kun," Sirzechs said. "Why is it that you don't want to go back? I'm sure there's a way, you can finish the War…"

Masamune shook his head. "It's okay, Sirzechs. The truth is, I have nothing left to return to."

The three of them were all shocked and speechless. "Sera, remember when I asked how old you were? I didn't mean to insult you, but 300 years…I wish I could be that young again."

"Y-Young?" Serafall asked in horror. "Masamune-Kun, how long have you been a Campione?"

Masamune had that sad smile again. "I became a Campione when I was 16, when I defended by best friend against Susanoo, the god of storms." He looked to all of them. "That was over 700 years ago."

Sirzechs dropped his book. They all stared at him with shock in their eyes. "S…Seven hundred years…that's the longest lifespan I've ever seen…" Ajuka said. "Even Lord Gremory and my father are only around 600…maybe Lord Micheal?"

"Masamaune-Kun…" Serafall took his hand. "All that time…"

"Thank you, Sirzechs," Masamune bowed. "I can't thank you enough for opening your home up to me, but I think I should take my leave. I don't want to be a burden on you any longer." He quickly turned and left the room.

"M-Masamune…" Sirzechs was at a loss for words.

"Masamune-Kun!" Serafall ran out the door and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave."

"Sera…"

"You've been alone…all this time, haven't you?" Sera asked, tears starting to overfill her eyes. "That's why you have those eyes…it's because you've been alive for all this time. The pain you must have endured."

Masamune straightened and looked up at the ceiling. "I had friends…no, family, a long time ago. I told them that I would never age, which meant a life with me would be nothing but hardship and pain, but they still stood by me. They fought alongside me, they laughed with me, they cried with me…" She could feel his hand start shaking. "Even though I knew that they could never have a life with me, I still wanted to be with everyone for as long as I could. But as the years went on, they began to grow and age, while I still remained the same. Every passing day felt like a million knives in my heart, Sera." He turned to her, tears flowing. "I buried them, one after another, and it felt like a part of me died along with them. Even when I wanted to die, even when I tried to die, I kept on living. I lived because I realized it was unfair to them, the people who risked their lives for me, for me to die like a pathetic coward. So I kept living, and kept my distance from humanity. All the while protecting them, without them knowing."

"Masamune-Kun…" Serafall leaped into his arms. "You're not alone anymore. We…I'm right here."

"Sera…I'm immortal," He said. "This Blessing…the Blessing of Olympus, it makes me unable to age, unable to die of anything…a life with me is nothing but pain."

"I don't care!" She squeezed him tighter. "I'm a Devil, a Devil King. I can live for a long time too. That's why," She looked up at him, smiling with tears still running down her cheeks. "You don't have to be alone anymore, okay?"

"Sera…" Masamune seemed to be at a loss for words.

"So," It was Sirzechs. Serafall parted and looked at the two Devil Kings, who were smirking. "Does this mean you'll stay?"

Masamune looked to Sera, who smiled back at him. "Yeah, I guess I'll stay."

"Then there's something I would like to confirm," Sirzechs said. "Can you show us your powers, Masamune-Kun? I would like to see for myself what a Campione's true power is like."

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Sirzechs…are you sure?"

**…**

Everyone gathered at an old Colosseum on the outskirts of the Gremory territory. It used to be an old training ground back during the Great War, but since then mostly kids come here to play. It seemed like a good place for Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Serafall to gauge the strengths of a Campione. First up was Serafall fighting against Masamune.

"Are you sure about this?" Masamune asked once again. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I'll be fine Munecchin," Serafall smirked.

"M…Munecchin?" Masamune asked.

"Let's start then!" Sirzechs declared.

Serafall opened with a massive ice attack that travelled via the ground and headed towards Masamune. Sirzechs knew from the attack against the hydra that he was an element based magic user, but he didn't know the extent of it. Sirzechs expected Masamune to use fire to deflect the ice attack…however the Campione merely smashed his fist on the ground and cracked the ground in front of him in order to break the attack.

"W-What strength…" Ajuka was taken back as well.

Sirzechs had never seen such raw, physical strength before. That wasn't magic…that was simply him punching the ground.

Serafall didn't seem fazed by the attack, instead launching another one. She opened several magic circles behind her and shot dozens and dozens of ice shards at Masamune. Surely he'd use a fire element this time, Sirzechs thought.

Instead, Masamune held out his hand and all the ice shards simply stopped before they could come in contact with him.

"W-What the hell?" Ajuka asked. "Is this magic?"

"No," Sirzechs said. "What was the word he used? Authority?"

Masamaune waved his hand over his head in a circle, and all the ice shards melted into water that formed a spiraling vortex above him. With his arms spread open, the vortex expanded and knocked Serafall back before she could guard.

"It's not a good idea to use ice or water against me," Masamune said. "Poseidon's Authority over the oceans gives me an advantage."

"Poseidon? So he stole the Authority from the sea god?" Ajuka asked.

"Well how about this?" Serafall clapped her hands together and formed a red magic circle. It went towards Masamune before multiplying and surrounding him. With a snap of her fingers, all the magic circles ignited and a brilliant ball of fire engulfed Masamune.

"Did she…did she do it?" Sirzechs asked.

"No, wait," Ajuka pointed.

At the center of the fire, Masamune was still standing. With a swipe of his hands, the flames dispersed. Masamune was completely unharmed, not even his clothes or hair were singed.

"W-What the hell?" Serafall was flabbergasted.

"Authority over fire?" Sirzechs asked.

Masamune held out his hands as a ball of flames combusted. "Hephaestus's Authority over fire." Masamune said, before launching a nuke of an attack against Serafall. A great blast, equal to the one he used against the hydra, was launched at Serafall. She luckily blocked the attack with an ice wall, but the attack simply went around her and destroyed the surrounding area behind her. She stood on a small space that seemed to remain after that devastating blow.

"Two out of the 12 Olympian gods," Ajuka said. "What is this?"

Serafall didn't seem like she was backing down as she jumped in the air and created three large magic circles that formed a triangle. "Lightning Emperor!" Sparks of lightning shot from the circles and formed a ball that blasted at Masamune.

It was for a split second, but Sirzechs saw it. Masamune materialized a long staff with a lightning bolt shape at the end and withstood the attack. No, he _absorbed_ it. All the lightning from Serafall's attack was absorbed into the staff.

Serafall landed and was as speechless as Sirzechs and Ajuka. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never seen Serafall be so powerless against an opponent like this before. Granted she wasn't trying her hardest, but to withstand three of Serafall's strongest spells and not even move…wait a minute…

"He…He hasn't moved an inch, since the match began," Sirzechs said.

"W-What!" Ajuka's eyes were shaking. "What kind of monster is he?"

"Zeus's Authority over lightning."

"So this is that Blessing you told me about," Serafall smirked. "You're one tough cookie, Munecchin."

"The Blessing of Olympus," Masamune explained. "The Authorities from the 12 Olympian gods, none of the hassle of having to kill them."

Sirzechs could feel his legs shaking. He had never felt such a powerful magic pressure before. He realized just how dangerous Masamune really is. The potential he has…if the world ever finds out that there's a Campione still alive, and one who's as powerful Masamune…things could get bad really quick.

"So this…this is a Campione…" Sirzechs couldn't help but grin with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toxiclogical - Thank you for your support! I was thinking of a harem with Serafall, Gabrielle, Kuroka, Le Fay and Irina, though the last two will be in later chapters since they're still kids in this timeline. **

**3**

"Welcome, to Kuoh!"

Masamune was standing atop a tall skyscraper in the downtown district of Kuoh. The view of the city was incredible, especially at this time of day when the sun was starting to set. The horizon painted the sky in a beautiful scarlet that seemed to envelope the whole world. He hadn't seen something so beautiful in a long time.

Sera clung on his arm and squeezed. "Do you really need to be so close?"

"Yep," She smiled.

Masamune sighed. "I get that you wanted to show me around in the human world, but did we have to do it so late?"

"S-Sorry," Sera scratched her head. "I guess it could have waited till tomorrow, huh?"

Masamune mustered a smile. "Well, it _is_ beautiful." He walked to the edge of the roof and leaned against the railing. "I haven't seen anything like this in a long time. It's so peaceful here, it's a nice city to live in."

He looked out into the city. He could hear the voices of the people, friends, families, co workers, everyone was so lively and in a rush. He envied them for being able to live their lives so carefree.

"This city is owned by Sirzechs's family," Sera explained. "Eventually, Rias will live here and attend school here. I'm hoping that my little sister will live here as well."

"I see," Masamune had met little Rias. She was adorable and so polite. He wondered what type of person she'll grow up to be. Perhaps a proud and noble woman with a kind and fair heart…yeah, much like _her_.

"Munecchin?" Sera asked. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm okay," He said. "Just wondering what's out there in this world. I kind of want to go explore."

"Heh?" She smiled and snuggled up next to him. "Then I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Aren't you an important Devil King?"

"It'll be fine," Sera said. "Besides, I can't have you going on a journey by yourself can I? You're the most powerful being in the world, I'm sure at some point someone will notice. I don't want you to fight by yourself."

"Yeah…but…"

"Because you don't _have_ to anymore," She smiled. "I told you didn't I? That I'm right here. I'll be by your side forever."

Masamune could feel his face getting red. Why was he feeling like this…why was he feeling anything at all? For the longest time, he had sealed off his emotions so it wouldn't get in the way. Feelings only lead to bonds, and bonds end when one or the other person dies. It's how it's always been…and yet when he looks at Sera, or Sirzechs, or Ajuka, that fact doesn't seem so true anymore.

"W-Why don't we head back?" Masamune asked. "I'm sure Sirzechs is getting worried about us."

Sera nodded. As they turned around, Sera suddenly jumped in front of him and guarded him. A woman was standing before them, with her arms behind her back and a smile on her face. That's impossible. How did she sneak up on them like that. Masamune would have been able to sense her, or at least her magic, but she just appeared out of thin air. Who was this person…

"What are you doing here?" Sera asked.

"You're always so rude Sera," The woman caressed her cheek.

Masamune examined her with his eyes. This woman…was definitely a powerful being. Her magic level was on par with Sera's. She wore a loose white sun dress with a tiara made of vines. Her long blonde hair flew in the wind and reminded him of the sun, yet her blue eyes were sharp and full of fury.

"I could say the same thing to you, Gabrielle," Sera straightened up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come say hi to your new friend," Gabrielle walked over and grabbed his arm, locking it in between her breasts.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" Sera grabbed his other arm and locked it in her own breasts.

"Oh c'mon Sera," Gabrielle said in a teasing tone. "Let me have some fun with him. I'm sure he'd much prefer Heaven to the drabby Underworld, wouldn't you godslayer?"

Masamune and Sera stopped dead in their tracks. "How did you…" Masamune asked.

"Impressive right?" Gabrielle smirked. "I'm an Archangel of Heaven, I could sense a powerful being was on Earth the second you set foot here."

"Sera…who is this person?" Masamune asked.

Gabrielle unlatched her arm and curtsied in front of him. "It's an honor to meet you, my king. I am Gabrielle, Angel of the Lord."

"T…The Gabrielle? From the bible?" Masamune was truly at a loss for words. He had battled countless gods and goddesses throughout his lifetime but he had never met an angel before. The Magician's Society had told him that Heaven was destroyed ages ago…so this was an angel.

"Don't be fooled, Munecchin," Sera said. "She's a crafty one."

Masamune kept his guard up around her now that Sera seemed so defensive. He hadn't known Sera for that long but she seemed like a genuine person, if she of all people was wary of Gabrielle…

"You're always so mean to me, Sera-San," Gabrielle sighed. "I just wanted to introduce myself to the new king. It seems as though Heaven has taken an interest in you, Masamune-Kun. It won't be long until someone comes to speak to you, and they won't be so nice as me."

"What do you mean?" Masamune asked. "Why would they want to speak to me?"

Gabrielle smirked. "Like Sera said, you're the most powerful being on this planet as of the moment. I'm quite sure that each of the factions are dying to get their hands on you."

Masamune expected as much. It was always the same with the Campione. Since they were such influential figures in the world due to their power and reputation, various organizations wanted to get on their good side to further their own goals. He was warned of this fact the days after he became the King of Japan. It seems as though this is true no matter what world he was in.

"I appreciate the heads up, Lady Gabrielle," Masamune said.

"Oh my, Lady Gabrielle is much too formal," Gabrielle smiled. "Just call me Gabrielle. We're on equal footing in terms of power."

"I see," Masamune said. "Well, thank you anyways, Gabrielle."

"Beat it Gabrielle," Sera said. "We're about to go home."

Gabrielle grinned. "I'll see you two soon." And with that, she disappeared with the sound of wings flapping.

Masamune made a mental note to be wary of angels, as well as Devils. These beings were much more cunning then he originally gave them credit for. Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Sera aside, he was sure that the Devils would soon speak to him for the same reason that Gabrielle did.

"Let's go home, okay?" Sera asked.

"Yeah."

**…**

"My lord," Grayfia said as she set down a cup of tea besides Sirzechs. "Is anything the matter? You seem to be worried about something."

Sirzechs sat in his study. With Ajuka and Grayfia's help, he was able to clean everything up and reorganize his study. He sat on the couch and thought over what to do with this situation right now. Masamune's arrival in this world could spell danger for everybody. Somebody with that much power will soon be recognized by the Factions, maybe even the Gods as well. A godslayer with an untold amount of power living in this world where the Gods have coexisted peacefully with one another.

He mustered a smile. "Just thinking about Masamune-Kun, I hope he's finding this world to his liking."

"It's rare to see you so worked up on someone like this," Grayfia said.

The head maid of the Gremory Manor, Grayfia Lucifuge, was Sirzechs' wife. His love for her was an ever blooming flower that he wanted to treasure for the rest of his life. She usually wore a maid's outfit but her gray hair was tied back and her blue eyes were as kind as the day he met her.

"Do you think he'll like it here?" Sirzechs asked. "I can't imagine the pain that boy must have gone through. For us, we had others who had longevity in their life so we were never alone…but him…"

Grayfia suddenly wrapped her arms around him from behind, surprising Sirzechs and making his face turn red. "You're kind heart will help him through this, my lord. If his heart is truly shrouded in darkness from his eternal wander through life, then you, Lord Beelzebub and lady Leviathan shall guide to the light. Because I have and always will believe in you."

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden," Sirzechs hid his face. "You can't just spring that on a guy like that…" He smiled and took her hand. "But thank you, Grayfia. Your support means the world to me."

A knock at the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"F-Father!" Sirzechs shot to his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

"It's nothing to fret over Sirzechs," His father walked over and sat across from him. "Pardon us, Grayfia. I'd like a moment to speak to Sirzechs in private."

"Of course," Grayfia bowed before taking her leave and closing the door.

His father's smile dissipated when the door closed. He crossed his legs and rested his cheek on his fist. "That boy, he's not an old friend, is he?"

"W-What do you mean?" Sirzechs could feel his heart racing.

"You think I wouldn't be able to sense that type of magic coming from him?" His father said. "It's unlike anything I've ever witnessed. That boy…is a Campione, isn't he?"

Sirzechs couldn't answer…how could he? He knew it was wrong to keep it a secret from his father, but he had hoped to have more time to figure out what to do before confronting him. He's backed into a corner…he had to think about Masamune. One wrong move and it could affect him…he didn't want to hurt Masamune anymore than he's already been damaged.

"I'm sorry…"

His father raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you were thinking more about that boy then you were your own self, didn't you? That kind heart of yours, it's always gotten you in so much trouble in the past. I'm not upset that you kept it from me Sirzechs, but I speak to you not as a Devil but as your father," He leaned forward. "That boy, his future here will be a hard one. If I was able to notice him simply by being in his presence, it won't be long before the others do. The Factions will revolt and try to take him by any means necessary, if it means furthering their own agenda."

"I know," Sirzechs balled his fist. "But he's been through so much already…he's over 700 years old, father. I've never someone so beaten down by their own power, he's lost so much already…I just wanted him to know what it was like to feel love again, to _be_ loved again."

His father smiled. "It's not wrong to think of others before yourself, Sirzechs. In fact, I think it's why Grayfia loves you so much. Your kind heart and open mind welcomes anybody and everybody, but there's a limit to how open you can be. You should think about what's right for him, this is _his_ life we're talking about."

"Yes, father," Sirzechs said, but he stood up to face him. "But I know what's right. I may not have known him for long, but I know that I care a great deal for him. He's not someone who can be easily defeated, or someone who can be easily persuaded to do anything outside of his moral compass. I know he's stronger than this."

His father smiled. "I shall trust your judgement, Sirzechs, as I always have." His father stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "If you feel so strongly for him, then our manor is always open to him."

His father left the room, and Sirzechs was left to process what he had just declared. This means that he just decided to protect him, the Campione. He had to tell Masamune. It didn't matter which side he chooses, but it had to be of his own fruition. His own judgement, as someone who's had a lifetime of battle, it was his decision to make.

"Your father is always the wise soul, isn't he?" Ajuka appeared through a magic circle. "I remember when things were so much simpler."

Sirzechs sighed. "Have Masamune-Kun and Serafall returned?"

"Any second now," As if on queue, the doors to the room opened and Masamune and Serafall entered.

Sirzechs smiled and faced them. "How was Kuoh? I hope it was to your liking."

"The city was beautiful," A rare smile appeared on Masamune's face. "But we did run into someone."

Ajuka raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"That witch Gabrielle," Serafall clenched her fist. "She tried to steal Munecchin for Heaven."

Sirzechs looked to Ajuka, and it seemed as though they were thinking the same thing. "Masamune-Kun, we need to talk for a bit."

Sirzechs sat him down and explained the situation to him. It was strange as he took it rather calmly. He supposed someone so experienced would not casually show his emotions, but he knew there must have been something else on his mind.

"I expected as much I'm afraid," The Campione replied. "When I became a Campione, various organizations tried to get me to work with them. If it weren't for my friends, I would have unknowingly done some horrible things."

"This is a decision that you should make on your own, Masamune-Kun," Ajuka said. "Your judgement should not be affected by any of us. Whatever it is that you want to do, we will be behind you."

Masamune seemed to be contemplating. Sirzechs realized how hard it must have been for him, but he also knew that Masamune had to make this decision on his own. Truth be told, he would have loved for him to stay with the Devils, but such trivial feelings would only get in the way.

"I don't think I want to align myself with anybody," Masamune said, to the surprise of everyone in the room. "I truly am grateful for the hospitality you've shown me Sirzechs, all of you. But I feel like my allegiance would only upset the balance of power already instilled in this world. I know little of the politics of this world, but I know that a new piece on the board would mean trouble for everybody."

Sirzechs was truly at a loss for words. Despite his young appearance, his intellectual mind and wisdom transcended the ages. He was so easily processing the information and came up with the most rational conclusion that Sirzechs would never have expected.

"Well," Serafall grabbed his arm. "I'm still gonna be by your side, Munecchin. I promised you didn't I?"

"Well, yes but," Masamune said. "You're an important figure in the Underworld, Sera. You staying with me would be a sign that I've allied myself with you guys."

"Don't even bother," Ajuka sighed. "She's gonna cling to you regardless of what you say."

Sirzechs couldn't help but smile. "As Ajuka said, we'll be behind you. Not as allies working together, but as friends."

Masamune seemed to be caught off guard. "F-Friends?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ajuka walked over and sat besides him. "We're your friends, Masamune-Kun. Regardless of what you choose to do."

Sirzechs stood up and reached out his hand. "Friends?"

Masamune stood up and looked to Sirzechs. "This isn't gonna be easy on any of us, but yes," He shook Sirzechs's hand. "Friends."

**…**

As much as Gabrielle loved coming back to Heaven and seeing such beautiful architectural wonders, she hated dealing with the politics as soon as she returned.

In the Grand Hall, the largest building in Heaven, Gabrielle sat at a conference table along with her brothers Micheal, Raphael, and Uriel. The Grand Hall is supposed to be used for conferences between the Archangels and other high ranking angels, however for Gabrielle, it was always a drag having to come here. Though it was a splendid building nonetheless. A grand dome inspired by Roman architecture, the conference room was easily twenty feet wide with a single table in the middle that housed four seats, for each of the four Archangels. Decorating the walls were mosaic paintings, columns, and vines that added a nice finishing touch.

"So," Raphael leaned back and crossed his arms. "First impressions of this new Campione?"

Raphael was younger than Gabrielle or Micheal. His body was in his early forties with long silver hair tied back into a ponytail and cold blue eyes. As smug and arrogant as he came off, Gabrielle knew he cared for his brothers and sisters deeply.

Gabrielle smiled and placed her elbows on the table. "I think he's pretty interesting."

"Your judgement is always so profound, sister," Uriel smirked. "Is he a threat to us?"

"He's a threat to everybody," Gabrielle retorted. "Whether or not he'll make a move on any of the factions remains to be seen."

"How about you, Micheal?" Raphael asked. "You seem rather quiet."

Micheal was the oldest angel alive, aside from Lucifer of course. His body was that of a man in his twenties with long blonde hair and incredibly gentle eyes. At first glance, she wouldn't consider him to be a powerful Archangel.

"I don't think we should be making any reckless actions as of right now," Micheal said. "It's far too early to know which side this Campione has aligned with."

"But still," Raphael sighed. "There hasn't been a case of a Campione in eons. A human killing a god, it's been far too long since we've seen anything like this."

"What worries me," Uriel said. "Is that we had no prior knowledge. Surely if he became a Campione recently, we would have been able to tell should we not?"

"You have a point, brother," Micheal smiled. "Which makes it all the more interesting that he has appeared suddenly, and was with Lady Leviathan of all people."

"You don't think Sirzechs got his hands on this boy, has he?" Raphael asked.

Micheal smiled. "Knowing Sirzechs, he surely has something up his sleeve. But it does trouble me, yes. If this godslayer truly has aligned himself with the Devils, that could spell trouble for us and the Fallen Angels as well."

"I think," Gabrielle said. "We should wait a bit before sending anyone after him. He was suppressing it tremendously, but I felt an overwhelming amount of magic energy from him. He easily overpowers Sera."

"Then all the more reason we should strike now," Uriel urged. "Brother, if the Devils have him on their side, they could launch an attack at us and wipe us out for good."

"You worry too much Uriel," Micheal said. "Our treaty prohibits conflict within the Factions. If we should be worrying about anybody, it should be on the Fallen Angels."

Raphael rubbed his chin. "Indeed. If they somehow get their hands on this weapon, it could mean trouble for us."

"He isn't a weapon, brother," Gabrielle said, her eyes growing cold. "He's a child, albeit an all powerful god slaying child, but a child nonetheless. We should not be making any moves on his life. If he survives and finds out it was the angels who were after his life, he could likely make a move on his own regardless of what side he's on."

"Key word," Uriel said. _"if."_

Gabrielle eyed Uriel. She had vetoed his raise to Archangel, however Micheal and Raphael overruled her. She has seen how cruel and merciless her brother can be. The angels mission is to protect humanity, and yet he treats them as nothing but toys and animals to be slaughtered and played with. It disgusted her.

"What's wrong, sister?" Uriel grinned. "Don't tell me you've taken a liking to this boy."

"You'd better choose your next words very carefully," Gabrielle released a small amount of magic. It was slight, but Uriel seemed shaken, though he showed no sign of backing down.

"Now, now," Micheal raised his hand. "We're all family here, let's act like one shall we?" Gabrielle controlled herself and relaxed. "I agree with our sister on this matter. He isn't someone we should take lightly, but making a rash move right now would be dangerous. However I think we should still keep an eye on him, and if possible, get him to join our cause."

"In that case," Gabrielle smirked. "I'll gladly take the job."

Micheal raised an eyebrow. "Gabrielle, are you sure? I'm sure we could send someone-"

"It's a pain being up here anyway," Gabrielle said. "At least when I'm on Earth, I don't have to worry about politics or anything like that. You were always more of the diplomat Micheal."

Her brother smiled. "Well I suppose you have a point there. Then I guess our business is done here. I shall call each of you if there is an emergency."

Gabrielle got up from her seat and walked for the door, though Uriel was still giving her the death stare. She hated him, despite the fact that they were family. She despised his outlook on humanity and how he treated them. They'd never gotten along, and she figured they'd never will.

As she walked out of the doors, she saw a familiar face waiting for her.

"Griselda? What are you doing here?"

Griselda Quarta, Gabrielle's Queen and the strongest female exorcist in the Holy Church. Gabrielle hadn't seen her in awhile since she was stationed to train and look after future exorcists. She noticed that her Queen still hasn't changed much. Same long blonde hair and sea green eyes. However she was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a skirt instead of her usual Church attire.

"I had heard you were back in Heaven and since I was already here, I figured I'd come visit you." Griselda smiled. "It's been far too long, Lady Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled as she joined her friend for a walk. Gabrielle told her about her encounter with Asa Masamune. Though their conversation was short, she learned a lot from it. Especially…

"His eyes?" Griselda asked.

Gabrielle nodded. "I'm not a very good empath so I couldn't read him as well as you can, but I sense a strong feeling of hopelessness in his eyes. It's as though…he's lost the will to live."

"I see," Griselda said. "I have never met a Campione in my life, but the stories I read about them in the library were sure extraordinary."

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm sure most of them were works of fiction, Griselda."

"But they're still interesting, nonetheless," She grinned. "Campione have a prolonged longevity, meaning they lived a lot longer than normal humans. I'm sure if he is a Campione, he's seen his fair share of loss. I'm sure that's what is causing this prolonged sensation of hopelessness. Seeing your friends and family die, while you remain eternally young…I'm sure that can damage even those with the strongest of wills."

Gabrielle felt like a complete moron. She hadn't even considered how old Masamune was. She herself has been a live for thousands of years, however she was always in the company of her brothers and sisters and hardly made any close connections with humans. But for him…to have been born a human and gained longevity…she felt her heart began to break at the thought of the pain he went through.

"That must be why Sera has taken such a liking to him," Gabrielle smiled. "That girl, always trying to make others happy no matter what."

"Lady Leviathan?" Griselda asked. "She's with the Campione?"

"Apparently so," Gabrielle said. "Will you be staying in Heaven? I'm about to return to Earth."

"Yes, Lord Micheal wants me to stay for a debriefing," Griselda said.

Gabrielle hugged her close friend. "I'll see you soon, Griselda."

"Yes, Lady Gabrielle."

Gabrielle waved good bye to Griselda before opening a magic circle and returning back to Earth.

**…**

The human world was just as Masamune had remembered it to be.

He had, without permission, snuck out of the Gremory manor early in the morning and went to the human world. Sera had showed him how to open magic circles and teleport. It wasn't any different from how his friends had taught him so he easily got the hang of it, though he ended up on the roof of the building where they ran into Gabrielle yesterday.

Kuoh in the early mornings was so full of life. There were already people going to school, going to work, setting up businesses and over all enjoying their lives. He had spent the past hour just walking around and taking in the scenery.

He remembered when he was younger and his sister had taken him to this ramen shop not too far from their house. It was on his 15th birthday and it was the first time they had spent his birthday without his parents. He found himself smiling to old memories, though he knew he shouldn't be. The years after everyone had passed and he was alone, those memories were both the driving force to keep him going, and the anchor that sunk him into his thoughts and depression.

He saw a couple walking by, holding hands and laughing. He thought about _her._ Would they have been that happy if he had never become a Campione? Would things have turned out differently if he hadn't jumped in front of that attack from Susanoo?

"Masamune-Kun?"

He turned around to see Gabrielle. She was dressed in a red sundress that really emphasized the brightness of her blonde hair. She seemed to be surprised to meet him, however he knew that was but a facade.

"Gabrielle," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come back to Kuoh and see the human life around here," She smiled, walking to him and taking his arm. "Shall we walk around then?"

It didn't seem like much of an offer since she had already dragged him with her. They went to the amusement park, a local shopping center, and even went to get crepes from this food truck. Though instead of paying, Gabrielle simply charmed the vendor into giving it to them for free.

"You know that's illegal," Masamune said as she handed him his crepe.

"You're such a worry-wart," She smiled and took a bite of her crepe. "Hmm! It's so good!"

Masamune took a bite of his and had to admit, it was pretty delicious. The blending of the pastry and the filling was exquisite and nothing overpowered each other. It was a symphony of flavors in his mouth.

"Hmm, Masamune-Kun you're blushing," Gabrielle smirked. "Is it really that good?"

"I like it," He found himself smiling. However when he looked to Gabrielle, her cheeks were red and her eyes were wide. "Is something the matter? Do I have cream on my face?"

"N-No," She said. "It's just, I've never seen you smile before."

"I see," He said, taking another bite. "I usually try to keep my emotions under control and keep my thoughts to myself, but sometimes they just slip out."

They walked to a local park and sat by the water fountain. The sun was fully up and the day had started for many people. The park was vacant and barely had anybody there except for the two of them.

"Hey, Masamune-Kun," Gabrielle said. "Would you mind me asking how old you are?"

"Hmm? Where's this coming from?"

"Well it's just, I hadn't considered your life when I made my first impression of you," She said. "Your eyes exude a kind of…loneliness, one that I can't explain. So I…"

"Oh, is that it?" Masamune looked to the clouds and watched as they swayed. "I had told Sera only yesterday, but I became a Campione when I was 16, over 700 years ago. I spent the next hundred years fighting and trying to be normal with my friends, but…it wasn't so easy. After everyone had passed, I decided that I wouldn't get attached to anybody ever again, seeing as I would only cause them heartache and pain."

"S-Seven hundred years…" She seemed shocked, though he figured as much.

"I had somewhat given up on living," Masamune admitted, though he didn't know why. "I would spend weeks on end without food or water, to see if I could starve myself, but my body seems to get all the nutrients it needs through my magic. I would jump off cliffs, walk in front of trains, even tried slitting my throat, but my body automatically regenerates itself as soon as an injury occurs. It's impossible for me to die ever since I turned 18."

What was he saying? Why was he saying all of this? These were all thoughts he had held onto so long ago but he had no intention of bringing them up again, so why is he saying them now? Then he noticed it.

"Gabrielle," Masamune said. "You're using magic, to get me to talk, aren't you?"

Gabrielle seemed confused for a second, but understood the comment. "Oh, you mean the charm speak. I apologize if it's a bit intrusive, but I guess you can call it a curse. For some reason, people open their hearts to me whenever I'm around them, especially humans. They would spill their hearts out and bring up their darkest secrets. I apologize for not telling you in advance, Masamune-Kun, I didn't know you would be affected as well."

"I shouldn't be," He said. "My body is protected against external magic…" He looked to his crepe. Did Gabrielle's magic infect the crepe when she went to grab it? External magic is easily guarded by a Campione, but internal magic was a different story. He must have consumed her magic when he ate the crepe.

"Well," A voice said from above them. "Aren't you two enjoying yourselves?"

Masamune and Gabrielle looked up to see a man flying above them with four shinning white wings. He wore a white trench coat and had short brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to be…full of blood lust.

"E-Ezekiel?" Gabrielle got on her feet. "Why are you here?"

"To take out the threat to Heaven of course, Lady Gabrielle," Ezekiel smiled.

"W-What! We agreed on peace," Gabrielle said. "Who ordered you?"

"I'm afraid I can't say," Ezekiel descended in front of them. "Please step aside Lady Gabrielle, my orders were to assassinate the Campione, not one of our own."

"What? I will not allow you to kill him," Gabrielle stood her ground.

Ezekiel suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Gabrielle. "Then I apologize in advance, Lady Gabrielle."

"Wha-"

Ezekiel had created a spear of light and was inches from Gabrielle's heart when Masamune blocked his attack. He grabbed hold of the spear and stared Ezekiel in his eyes.

"You have a lot of guts," Masamune said.

"You think you can fight me?" Ezekiel asked. "I would love to see you try, godslayer!"

Ezekiel created another spear of light and dual wielded them. Ezekiel charged at him, but when he threw the light spears, a barrier blocked them.

"W-What the hell?"

"Aegis is the impenetrable shield of Athena," Masamune said with cold eyes. "Something so weak will never break through it's defenses."

Ezekiel growled. "How dare you!" He created dozens of light spears and shot each and every one of them, however the results were the same. Aegis blocked every single shot.

"I-Incredible…" Gabrielle said.

Masamune took in a deep breath. "For one cannot come near you with ease, punish him for breaking the contract. Destroy everything, including the stage."

"What? Those words…" Ezekiel's wings began to weaken and he fell to the ground. "What have you done?"

"Those words weakened Ezekiel's powers…" Gabrielle said.

"I am the King who stands at the peak of the world,"Masamune recited. "The ancient thief who steals for himself the powers of divinity. Oh lord hear me for I call out to you. Lightning, strike and become my blade. Oceans, rise and become my shield. Grant my victory in this duel."

Masamune held out his hands. The clouds over Kuoh began to darken and thunder began to rumble. The water in the fountain began to sway until they poured out and were drawn to his left hand. Lightning struck from the sky and hit his right hand. With a swipe of both of his hands, he held the trident of Poseidon and Zeus's Bolt.

"W-What is this?" Ezekiel fell to his butt. "N-No one told me about this, why can't I fly away? Why do I feel so weak? What have you done?"

Masamune walked towards him, scratching the ground with both weapons. "Words of Power negates divinity, including your magic, angel. You're as good as human before me." He stood over Ezekiel and held the trident at his throat. "Now, who sent you and why?"

Ezekiel had a look of complete terror in his eyes. Masamune remembered this always happens whenever he faces an opponent at full strength. If he tries, even a little, the fight is over in an instant. The look of desperation and anguish in their eyes…

"L-Lord Uriel!" Ezekiel broke. "Lord Uriel sent me…he said to come back with the godslayers head and kill any witnesses."

"Uriel…" Gabrielle balled her fist. "That bastard."

"Gabrielle," Masamune said. "What should we do with him?"

"It's okay, Masamune-Kun," Gabrielle said. "Ezekiel's a bit on the violent side, but he's a good angel. No need to go any further."

Masamune stared at the angel one last time, seeing him shaking in fear. "I see." The Bolt disappeared with light and the trident fell and turned into water. Masamune held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Ezekiel. I'm Masamune."

"N-N-Nice to meet you," Ezekiel slowly took his hand as Masamune helped him up.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to scare you so much," He said. "I just wanted you to lose your spirit so I wouldn't have to kill anybody."

"Y-You mean," Gabrielle said. "You didn't plan on killing him at all?"

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Why would I? There's no need for violence in times like this."

Gabrielle smiled. "I see, you truly are interesting, Ma-"

"Munecchin!"

Masamune knew that voice. He looked up as a girl crashed down on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sera was dressed in her casual clothing and squeezed his neck tight. If he wasn't immortal, he probably would have suffocated.

"S-Sera! C-Can't…breathe…" He tapped her arm.

"S-Sorry!" She let go and walked in front of him. "What did you do! I went to the manor earlier and Sirzechs said you were missing! I knew you should have stayed with me instead of with that irresponsible-"

"I'm fine, Sera," Masamune said. "I ran into Gabrielle while I was in Kuoh and…" He looked to Ezekiel. "Kind of fought an Angel."

"An angel?" Sera looked to Gabrielle and glared. "What did you do?"

Gabrielle flustered. "Nothing! This wasn't me," She walked over to Ezekiel. "But I'm gonna go back to Heaven and investigate. I'm truly sorry for today, Masamune-Kun."

"No, don't worry about it," He waved as the two angels disappeared within a magic circle.

He sighed as he looked back to Sera, who had tears coming out of her eyes. "S-Sera? What's wrong? Why are you-"

"Do you know how worried I was!" She shouted and leaned her head against his chest. "You disappeared all of a sudden without saying anything, and I find out Heaven sent someone to kill you. I….I….I didn't want you to be alone, yet you run off without me…" She was crying at this point.

Masamune pulled her into an embrace and rested his chine on her head. "Sorry, Sera. I should have told you."

"You dummy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest - Thank you so much! **

**Emiyaryo - I'm not sure if I want to add Asia since she's like a stable Issei girl, but I'll definitely think about Rossweisse. I was actually planning on doing an arc where they go to Asgard so I guess it works out LOL. **

**Lio - Thank you for your support! **

**AnimeA55Kicker - I'm sorry about the timeline confusion, I kind of rushed into this story without properly thinking about it, I apologize so I hope it's okay. As for his quirk, I was definitely gonna go with an obsession to protect people. I actually touch on it in this chapter so tell me what you think, and I hope it's not too generic. **

**4**

"Brother, what is the meaning of this!" Gabrielle slammed on Micheal's desk. "Why did you allow for an assassination attempt on Asa Masamune? I thought we agreed on a ceasefire for the time being."

Micheal sighed. "My apologies Gabrielle, but I had no knowledge of this attack. It seems Uriel went behind my back and ordered Ezekiel to go after him."

"Then I demand you punish him!" Gabrielle said. She balled her fists in anger. "I told you brother, Masamune isn't a threat. He may be powerful beyond belief, but I sense not a single shred of hostility from him when he fended off Ezekiel."

Micheal seemed surprised. "He was able to fend off Ezekiel? Did you-"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I didn't assist him in any way. He had the power to weaken divinity, and since our magic comes from Heaven itself, Ezekiel didn't stand much of a chance."

"So why didn't he kill Ezekiel?"

Gabrielle smiled. "He said that there was no need for violence, in fact the entire time his goal was to scare Ezekiel into submitting."

Micheal's lips curved into a playful smile. "I see. So that's why you've taken such a liking to him, Gabrielle. I'm happy to see you so happy again, it's been far too long since I've seen you truly smile, sister."

Gabrielle blushed. "W-What are you talking about idiot."

Micheal smiled. "In any case, I shall speak to Uriel and clear everything up. Thank you for coming to speak to me, Gabrielle."

She sighed. "As long as he gets what he deserves."

Gabrielle exited Micheal's office and sighed in front of the door. She had wanted to get on good terms with Masamune-Kun, not even to get him to work with the Angels, but she just wanted to see for herself what an all powerful god slaying hero was like. He far exceeded her expectations. Despite his strength and distant demeanor, she saw a glimmer of humanity in him. As much as she knew she shouldn't be, she felt a strong attraction towards him. What was this feeling in her chest? Why was her heart beating so fast?

"Lady Gabrielle?"

Griselda Quarta stood before her, with a worried look. "Griselda? What are you still doing in Heaven?"

"I'm leaving in a few hours," She tilted her head. "Is something the matter, Lady Gabrielle?"

The two went to the water fountain outside the Grand Hall and had a talk. Gabrielle filled her in on what just happened, as well as the weird feeling she's been having in her chest.

"I see," Griselda put her finger on her lips. "Isn't this love?"

Gabrielle could feel the blood rushing to her face. "L-L-L-LOVE!?"

Griselda nodded. "Your heart starts to race a million miles a minute, your hands start to get clammy whenever you see them, and you even think about them at the weirdest times. It's what the humans call love, Lady Gabrielle. I'm surprised someone of your stature and physique has never experienced it before."

Gabrielle was speechless. It was true that she had never experienced this feeling before, but it was because everyone she had ever met were too human or was an Angel. But him…he was the first person she had met who rivaled Micheal in terms of power and yet whose heart was so human and kind. She had never met anyone like him before. She found herself clutching at her heart as Griselda looked at her.

"But about those words," Griselda said. "I did some more digging when you left, and I found out some more information."

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"They're called Words of Power," Griselda explained. "In the age of the Gods, magic users would use them whenever fighting anything divine. Speaking them strengthens the overall strength of a spell, however in the case of a Campione, Words of Power may be their greatest tool. It weakens divinity and magic, and increases the power of Authorities."

"Authorities," She had heard that somewhere before. "They're what a Campione takes from a God, right?"

Griselda nodded. "The way a human becomes a Campione is by killing a God in a fair fight. Once the god is defeated, their Authorities are absorbed into the humans body, altering it in order to become a Campione. The more Authorities a Campione has, the stronger they are."

Gabrielle thought back to Masamune's fight with Ezekiel. Those weapons he manifested, it was without a doubt weapons from the Greek Pantheon. Poseidon's trident and Zeus's lightning bolt. Two weapons that she had never seen but heard incredible tales of. The trident is capable of creating storms and tsunamis, as well as splitting the earth in two. The bolt can completely manipulate the weather and has complete control over lightning. To think that one person can wield both weapons…Masamune has to have more then two Authorities.

"Lady Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle shook herself out of her thoughts. "It's nothing. Thanks for the information, Griselda. I truly appreciate it."

"Of course," Griselda smiled. "But what will you do now?"

Gabrielle stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go to the Archive room and see if I can find out anything else."

Griselda smiled. "Always so curious, Lady Gabrielle. I'll see you again sometime, hopefully soon."

Gabrielle waved to Griselda as she walked to Micheal's office.

She had a thought that terrified her as soon as Griselda was out of sight. If a Campione's magic can be raised by stealing Authorities, then that means that they get more powerful. But what Gabrielle senses from Masamune, his magic pressure was unfathomably great. She gulped as she tried to guess just how many Authorities he had stolen in those 700 years of being a god slayer.

**…**

Masamune sat in Sirzechs's study, with eyes from Sirzechs, Sera, and Ajuka fixed on him. He figured he'd get a lecture from them about sneaking out, but he didn't expect to run into Gabrielle and then fighting another Angel.

"So at least we were right," Ajuka sighed. "The Angels really are interested in Masamune. Which means they might make more attempts."

"But why would they try to kill him though?" Sera asked. "If Gabrielle was sent to seduce him, why would they send another Angel to assassinate him?"

"I don't think Gabrielle was ordered to seduce me," Masamune said. "I can't explain it, but she didn't seem like the type of person to follow orders against her wishes. And as for the Angel attack, Gabrielle didn't seem to know anything about it either. Which could only mean that-"

"Heaven has a traitor in their midst," Sirzechs crossed his arms. "I didn't think the Angels would be so careless as to let someone send an assassin on Masamune, knowing that he's so powerful."

"It's not so unreasonable," Masamune said to the surprise of the three Devil Kings. "In every Pantheon where power is held, there's usually one who will disagree with whoever is in charge. It's not so uncommon for them to act out of their own accord."

"I see," Sirzechs sighed. "I guess Micheal really has his work cut out for him up there."

Masamune stood up and faced the three. "In any case," He bowed. "I apologize for sneaking out without permission. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Sirzechs waved his hands. "N-No, it's nothing you should be so troubled over."

"It's understandable you'd want to go see the human world," Ajuka sighed. "It's really nothing."

"If anything," Sera smirked. "You showed to the world what the Campione can do. It's like a warning now."

"Y-You guys…" Masamune didn't know how to react. It had been so long since he had friends, he had completely forgotten how to act around people. "T-There is something that troubles me, however."

"Hmm? What is it?" Sirzechs asked.

"When I was in Kuoh, I sensed something," Masamune explained. "There seem to be portals opening all over the world, powerful magic that's leaking through from my world. One of them is a possible divine object."

"A divine object?" Sera asked.

Masamune nodded. "Think of it like an item from the era of the Gods. In the hands of an experienced magic user, divine objects can either be used to do virtually anything. And one of them is in a neighboring town near here."

Sirzechs rubbed his chin. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"I think it's a grimoire," Masamune said. "I might be wrong about it, but if I'm right…this could be very bad."

"What can this grimoire do? Ajuka asked.

"The Sacred Book of Prometheus," Masamune explained. "It's an ancient grimoire that has the ability to steal a god's Authority."

"W-What?" Sera asked. "I thought only Campione can steal a god's Authority."

"Only through combat," He explained. "And it's only if we defeat them. However this tablet was designed by ancient mages to steal a god's power in order to be used to fight against them. It's an ancient form of magic that later evolved into a Caster Type magic. If we don't get our hands on it, and someone finds it…"

"This could be bad," Sirzechs said. "We should leave as soon as we can to investigate. Serafall, can you-"

She had already gone to Masamune's side and grabbed his arm. "We're on it!"

Sirzechs had a dumbstruck look on his face. "Well, I guess it's settled. You two should leave as soon as possible. Report back whenever you can to update us."

Msaamune and Sera exited the study and began for the stairs. As they approached, Masamune saw three people below the staircase. One was a tall and intimidating looking man who appeared to be in his forties with long crimson hair and a beard. The other was a silver haired maid who was holding Rias.

"Ah, if it isn't our new guest," The man said, smiling as Masamune and Sera walked down. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Zeoticus Gremory, Sirzechs and Rias's father."

"It's a pleasure," Masamune shook his hand. "I am Asa Masamune. I cannot be more grateful for you allowing me to stay here."

"Think nothing of it," Zeoticus smiled. "My son and daughter have seem to take quite the interest in you."

"Masamune!" Rias ran to him and clung to his leg. "Are you free right now? Can we go and play?"

Masamune crouched down and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, we're actually about to head out. Maybe when I get back, okay?"

"Aww," Rias pouted, but she smiled and nodded. "Okay, it's a promise."

"Where are you two headed off to?" Zeoticus asked.

"A small town near Kuoh," Masamune replied. "There's something there that we need to recover before people can get their hands on it."

"Good luck you two," Zeoticus smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Gremory," Sera bowed, before leading Masamune outside.

Sera casted a magic circle and allowed Masamune to teleport them. He visualized it in his head, not the town but rather the grimoire. The next thing he knew they were standing in the middle of a deserted town.

Masamune looked around closely. All of the buildings were worn down and destroyed, like a tornado had hit the town. It was definitely the human world, he could feel it by sensing the magic in the ground. They were standing in what seemed like the town square, by a water fountain surrounded by four street lamps. However, Masamune smelled something rather peculiar.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Masamune and Sera turned to see Gabriel, wearing a white dress. She was standing by one of the street lamps and walked over when she saw them.

"Us? Why are you here?" Sera asked.

"We got word that there was an artifact here," Gabrielle said. "Apparently it was enough to frighten Micheal a bit so he asked me to come investigate. Who would have thought I'd run into you two." She swiftly came to Masamune's side and held his arm. "I've missed you, Masamune-Kun."

"B-Back off!" Sera protested. "He's mine!"

"You're so stingy Sera," Gabrielle pouted.

"As if!"

"Are to!"

"Guys," Masamune cut them both off. "Do you guys, not smell that?"

Sera and Gabrielle took a whiff. "What? I don't…" But Sera seemed to realized.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

Masamune pointed to the edge of the town. There was smoke rising in the air. He had a bad feeling, however he grabbed both of them and jumped onto the rooftops for a better look. As he approached the edge of town, his stomach twisted into knots.

"W-What…is this…" Sera asked, at a loss for words.

"Who could have done something like this…" Gabrielle covered her mouth.

Masamune watched in horror as he watched a pile of burning bodies. They were all human, he sensed not a single drop of magic in any of them. There were men, women, and children. Whoever did this didn't spare a single soul…not even the infants.

He balled his fist. "Who did this."

Sera tugged at his shirt, her eyes seemed to be terrified. "Munecchi…this is horrible…"

"Yeah," He narrowed his eyes. "Gabrielle, can you sense anyone around?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "Whoever did this probably isn't here anymore, and if they were, they're probably concealing their magic. It won't be so easy to find them."

"Let's look around," The three of them got on the ground and began to look around the town.

As expected, every single house was abandoned. After checking the first few houses, it was clear to him that whoever did this was after the grimoire. There couldn't be another reason why someone would do this…something so despicable.

"Was that everyone?"

Masamune instinctively grabbed Gabrielle and Sera and clung to the side of a wall. He peered his head around the corner for a better look.

"That should be all the villagers," It was a girl. She had long dark hair flowing down her back and wore what looked like a kimono, however it was loose and showed the tops of her breasts. She also had golden eyes…her appearance was remarkably similar to his own.

"Munecchi, what do you see?" Sera whispered.

"A girl, she's talking to someone," He leaned in for a better look. It was a man much taller then her with dark gray hair and beady eyes. By his magic…"A devil?"

"A devil?" Gabrielle asked. "You're saying Devils did this?"

Masamune motioned for them to be quiet as he listened.

"Make sure all of them are burned," The man ordered. "That tablet has to be here somewhere. If we can find it…"

"Y-Yes…Master," That girl…why did she have that look in her eyes? Masamune had seem them before…she was betraying her moral compass. These acts of complete horror were against her better judgement, so why was she following his orders?

"I know her," Sera said as she took a look. "I think her name is Kuroka, she's a Bishop of Felix Naberius. She's supposed to the strongest senjutsu user in decades."

So she had a reputation…yet why? Why was she doing this?

"Munecchi," Sera said.

Masamune nodded. "Let's go. We have to stop them."

The three of them stepped out and confronted the two Devils. "Who are you?" The man asked.

"Did you do this?" Gabrielle asked. "Why would you do such a thing? The people of this town had nothing to do with any of this!"

"What? Those animals?" The man scoffed. "Don't tell me you actually care about them. They're just toys for us to play with, you know that…Lady Gabrielle."

"So you know me," Gabrielle balled her fist.

"Of course, everyone in the supernatural world knows of the mighty Lady Gabrielle," The man smirked. "And Lady Serafall Leviathan, the great Devil King herself."

"Don't speak my name," Sera growled. "I don't want it to be tainted coming from that dirty mouth of yours."

"My, so mean," The man said, but raised an eyebrow when he saw Masamune. "But you, I don't know who you are."

"Why are you after the grimoire?" Masamune asked, ignoring his statement.

"The grimoire? You mean the tablet?" The man asked. "I had no idea it was a grimoire, Kuroka here just sensed a powerful object had appeared in this town. I figured I'd have some fun since I was here." The man began to laugh. "You should have seen their faces! The way they screamed and begged for their lives! It was so delicious!"

"You monster!" Gabrielle created several spears of light and shot it at the two, however the girl, Kuroka, stopped them and broke the spell. "W-What!"

"Kuroka," The man said. "Kill them."

"Yes, master," The girl stepped forward as her appearance changed. On top of her head were a pair of cat ears, and from behind two tails sprouted.

"Be careful," Sera said. "She's a _nekoshou_, her magic ceiling is very high."

It was true, now that she was in this form, Masamune could feel an abundance of magic flowing in her. It was a cesspool of magic all flowing in one body…this could be a tough fight.

"I sense others headed this way," Gabrielle warned.

Masamune clicked his tongue. This was going to get rather hectic if they didn't end this fight right here. If that man gets his hands on the Sacred Book of Prometheus…

The cat girl suddenly shot waves of magic at the three of them, however everyone evaded rather nicely. Masamune and Sera cooped up with each other while Gabrielle took to the skies.

"Munecchi, any thoughts?" Sera asked.

"Our priority is the grimoire," Masamune relayed. "Gabrielle, try and see if you can spot the people coming and keep them at bay." The angel heeded his command and took off into the skies and headed towards the forest. "Sera, you and I are gonna stay here and deal with this. You try and keep the cat girl busy while I try and snatch the grimoire."

"Roger that," Sera smirked before leaping out into the open.

The cat girl, as expected, as waiting for them. She created orbs of magic that latched themselves onto Sera, however the Devil King simply froze her restraints.

"Kuroka," Sera said. "I never would have guessed you'd be up to no good with the likes of Felix. What's wrong?"

"I'm simply carrying out my master's orders!" Kuroka's hands began to glow as she charged in for a close combat fight with Sera.

Masamune took the opportunity to confront the Devil holding the grimoire. "You don't know what that grimoire holds. It's best if you drop it here and leave."

"Like I'll take orders from the likes of you," Felix's hand became a whirlwind of magic that took the shape of a dragon, and shot at him.

Aegis was activated on instinct and blocked the attack, rendering the Devil speechless. "A…A magic barrier? I've never seen one so advanced."

Masamune took in a breath. "And the sun shall set on this glorious world. In the place of a radiant orb is the silent and ever shinning moon. Oh lord, I call out to you yet you do not answer, because at night there is only darkness!"

The sky, which had previously been a clear blue with not a single cloud in sight, had began to darken with a crescent moon hovering over them. "W-What is this…magic? How are you doing this? Tell me!"

"No way," Sera said in awe even as she fought Kuroka.

"Let your soul raise from perdition so that you may once again set foot on the home that you left behind," Masamune continued with the Words of Power. "Oh warriors, heed my summon and take up arms against our foe. Lovers, friends, families, hear my call and join this world once again!"

All around, glowing orbs of light began to flicker into existence. Dozens and dozens of glowing orbs began to manifest and soon enough, began to take shape…human bodies.

"What is this?" Felix was beyond distraught.

"Master, don't be fooled!" Kuroka shouted. "This is illusion magic, he's making you see the people of this village who were burned."

"No," Masamune said in a cold, distant voice. "Hades's Authority over the deceased is nothing so trivial that it uses illusions." He extended his hands and stared at Felix. "These are the people you have just blindly executed. I've enhanced their souls with my own magic and used my Authority to give them temporary bodies."

Masamune saw a little girl appear from the orb. She couldn't have been older then ten years old…just like Rias. And yet the knowledge that she had been brutally murdered at such a young age…

"You shall feel the wrath of those you have killed," Masamune gritted his teeth. "This is Hades's Authority over the deceased, Eternal Wake."

All the bodies that formed began to walk towards Felix with blood lust in their eyes. Normally, Masamune wouldn't condone of such brutality, but seeing as how these people were getting revenge for what had been done to them, he felt as though he could overlook it this once.

"Master!" Kuroka leaped from Sera and in front of Felix. "You…what are you?"

"Why would you serve such a brutal and cowardly man?" Masamune asked. "You are a powerful and gifted magic user, you don't need to bow down to the likes of this man."

Kuroka scowled and hid her eyes. "What choice do I have…if I don't…we'd just end up dead or on the streets…"

Masamune was taken back. "W-We?"

Snapping out of her daze, Kuroka waved her hands and created a whirlwind that masked her escape with Felix. The souls stopped marching as Masamune and Sera walked to the grimoire.

"He must have dropped it in all of the chaos," Sera said.

"The Sacred Book of Prometheus," Masamune picked up the grimiore and felt it's nooks and crannies. "It's just like I remembered."

Sera was looking around at the souls surrounding them. "A-Are they gonna be okay?"

Gabrielle landed next to them with a smile. "Some exorcists from the Church was sent here to investigate the magic anomaly, but luckily I was able to persuade them to go back."

"Persuade…huh?" Sera asked with a raised eyebrow.

Masamune stepped forward and confronted the citizens of the village. "I deeply apologize, if I had made it here on time, none of you would have…"

A woman stepped forward and took Masamune's hand. She had long brown hair and kind hazel eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself, young man."

"B-But I…"

The little girl that he saw before jumped forward and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks to you, I was able to see mommy and daddy again. Thank you so much."

Masamune could feel the floodgates keeping his emotions at bay beginning to crack. Before he knew it, tears were falling from his eyes.

"I couldn't protect you…Just like back then, nothing's changed…" He balled his fists.

"M-Munecchi…"

"Masamune-Kun…"

The woman shook her head. "We had our lives taken from us, but you gave us another chance, albeit a temporary one, but a new chance nonetheless. At least now, we can pass on at ease."

Masamune looked her in the eyes to see such happy and radiant faces all around him. Everyone…they had died so suddenly and so brutally…yet how were they all so happy and joyful…as if nothing happened…

"Thank you," The woman said, as her body began to glow. "From the bottom of our hearts, thank you so much."

"Bye bye mister," The little girl smiled.

One by one, each of the citizens began to disappear. The once vibrant and exciting town was now returned back to an empty ghost town.

"Masamune-Kun…what was that?" Gabrielle asked. "I had thought they were just illusions, but those were indeed departed souls."

Masamune wiped his eyes. "Eternal Wake is an Authority that blurs the lines between the living and the dead. For a short while, I can bring forth the souls of the recently departed and use my own magic to give them temporary bodies. However, seeing as no one here was used to having magic in their system, the effect lasted shorter than I had hoped." He balled his fists in anger. "I…I just wanted them to live their lives, to fall in love and have a family, to die when the time was right surrounded by their families and friends. That's how you're supposed to die…not like this…"

"Munecchi…" Sera took his hand. "You really wanted to protect them, didn't you."

He lifted his head and looked up at the sky. The effect of the spell had worn off and the sun was back.

"I couldn't protect them," He said. "My friends, my family, I couldn't protect any of them. I ended up burying everyone I had ever loved, so I spent the next few centuries protecting anybody I could. Slaying rogue gods, preventing catastrophes, fighting in the Titan War…I thought that if I could just protect one more person, than maybe all my sins would be redeemed."

"Whatever it is you've done in the past," Gabrielle took his arm. "It doesn't affect what happens now. I understand you've been through a lot, and those scars are never forgotten. In fact, you should never forget about your scars."

"Gabrielle…" Masamune was at a loss for words. Was she always so…wise?

"The pain you've endured up until now," She said. "Those scars you've gained ever since then, they're your very own constellation. So never forget about them, but don't let them hold you back from marching on to a brighter future. It's the least you can do, and who knows," She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and backed away. "Maybe you can protect a whole lot more people then you realize."

Masamune rubbed his cheek and felt the blood rush to his face.

"Y-Y-Y-You blonde bimbo!" Sera butted heads with the angel. "What do you think you're doing kissing _my_ Munecchi?"

"Yours? I don't remember him belonging to anybody, Sera," Gabrielle scowled as they pushed their foreheads together.

Whenever he looked at those two, whether they were bickering or agreeing with each, images of his friends flashed before his eyes. He wondered if everyone could have gotten along, if they all had met. The thought of that broke his heart, but he knew he'd be mended soon.

"Come on," Masamune put a hand on both of their heads. "Let's head home."

**…**

Once they had arrived back at the Gremory manor, Sera had to fill Sirzechs and Ajuka in on everything that happened. She suggested that Munecchi get some rest since the whole ordeal with the village brought up bad memories. She didn't want him to experience any more bad memories.

"The Sacred Book of Prometheus," Sirzechs examined the tablet. "I've never heard of it, but the magic flowing through this stone tablet is indeed extraordinary."

"We were lucky you were able to retrieve it," Ajuka said. "If it had gotten in the hands of someone like Felix Naberius, it could have been bad."

"By the way," Sera said. "Do you know anything about Naberius's bishop? The _nekoshou?"_

"Oh, you must mean Kuroka," Sirzechs said. "I've heard her name circling the Underworld. Apparently she's a gifted senjutsu user, not to mention an over all powerful mage. Why?"

"It's just, something she said to Munecchi is bothering me a bit…" Sera remembered what she said. "She said she had to choice but to obey Naberius, or else 'we' would be dead or on the streets."

"We?" Sirzechs asked.

"I've heard that Felix Naberius took in two strays," Ajuka said. "Not much information is known on the other one, but perhaps that's what she meant. She's doing all of this so the two of them don't get cast out and branded as Stray Devils."

Sera balled her fist. "That sick bastard…he's extorting her and doing such horrible crimes."

"Let's just relax," Sirzechs smiled. "I'll look into Felix Naberius myself to confirm if it's true, and possibly get a reason as to how and why he located this tablet so fast."

"I'm going to a meeting with my father and Lord Sitri," Ajuka stood up. "It seems as though those natural disasters and Masamune-Kun's appearance are linked, rumors of a god slaying hero are spreading around. It won't be long now."

After Ajuka disappeared through a magic circle, Sirzechs walked over and placed a hand on Sera's shoulder. "You should go see him."

Sera blushed. "W-W-Why would I do that?"

Sirzechs smiled. "Before Gabrielle snatches him up from you."

With that, he left the study and Sera speechless and red. She quickly stomped up the stairs and in front of Munecchi's door. She was about to knock but the door was unlocked and crept open on it's own.

She walked inside to see Munecchi standing by the window, shirtless and staring out into the sky. She hadn't seen him without a shirt on before…there were scars covering his chest and the majority of his back. Despite that, his muscle tone and skin tone were shinning from the sun….beautiful, she thought.

"M-Munecchi!" Sera said as she walked towards him.

"Sera? Sorry I wasn't expecting you," He walked to grab his shirt, but Sera grabbed his arm before he could put it on. Her hand moved on it's own and felt the scar on his back. It was a rather large one, in an X shape that covered the majority of his back.

"Campione's have an amazing healing factor, you know?" Munecchi said. "But wounds inflicted on by curses or cursed objects, those don't heal so easily."

"How did you…" She felt the scar. It wasn't so deep, but she could feel the ridges in his skin.

"I told you I became a Campione when I saved my best friend, didn't I?" He asked. "Susanoo was drawn to the city because I had recently visited Kyoto and brought back a necklace that supposedly had magic properties. I had given it to him as a present, but I didn't know Susanoo would attack us. Right before the attack hit, I jumped in front of him and took the blow."

He turned around, and she noticed the necklace around his neck. It was a three pointed crown attached to a chain. She hadn't noticed it before…but she could definitely feel magic coming from it.

"This is a divine object," Masamune touched the crown. "forged by Amaterasu, the sun goddess. It supposedly grants you luck, but it hasn't really worked out for me all that well."

"Hey, Munecchi," Sera said, looking him in the eyes. "Can you tell me more, about your world? Whenever you get the chance that is."

He was definitely surprised going from the look on his face. "A-Are you sure?"

Sera nodded. "I want to get to know you more." She took his hands and laced her fingers into his. "I'm going to be by your side forever remember? I might as well get to know you more."

She smiled. Why was she feeling so happy? Her heart was racing again. She had never experienced these emotions before and she didn't know how to handle them properly. But she did know she needed to do this. If Gabrielle could do it, so can she!

"Munecchi…" She said as she leaned in closer to him on her toes.

"S-Sera…what are you-"

Sera kissed him on the lips. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. A wave of happiness and joy hit her like a truck. Her legs became weak, her mind was going blank. Sera had never personally went to Heaven before…but perhaps this is what it feels like.

As she parted, she saw the look on his face. She smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Just so you know, that was my first kiss. You'd better treasure it, okay?"

Munecchi touched his lips…his soft lips. "Y-Yeah…I will…"

"I'll see you later then, okay?" She walked for the door. "Make sure you get some rest, and no more sneaking out!"

Sera closed the door and finally had a moment of silence, though she didn't know if that was the best thing for her right now. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it as clearly as the sound of her breathing. Her first kiss…she had given him her first kiss…She touched her lips, reliving the memory that had just happened just seconds ago.

"Munecchi…"

**Author's Note - Hey everyone, I received some constructive reviews and I do apologize for my overlooking their ages. I didn't mean for it to be so screwed up, I sort of rushed into this story as soon as it popped it my head and didn't think it through clearly enough so I hope you guys understand. Anyway, I'll probably add Rossweisse to Masamune's harem. Most likely a few more arcs before I do a time skip to the main story line. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you have any questions or concerns. See you soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOUL-essen - hehe thank you :)**

**Lio - Every main character has their hax LOL**

**BloodRaven46 - Sorry I just always thought that was how it was spelled. I'll correct myself from here on out, thanks for the heads up!**

**Sonic - Thanks for the support, hope you stick around!**

**5**

Sirzechs had woken up rather late today. For the first time in awhile, he was actually able to sleep like a rock. Ever since Masamune arrived here, things have definitely been hectic, but it's been surprisingly fun.

"Good morning, my lord."

Sirzechs sat up to Grayfia by his bed side with a tray of breakfast. "Good morning, Grayfia. It's rare to see you bringing me breakfast in bed."

Grayfia shook her head. "You seem to be in a much cheerier mood as of late. I though I'd surprise you."

Sirzechs sighed. "Sometimes I forget how kind you are. I apologize for not spending as much time with you lately as I would like to. Masamune-Kun's arrival is going to most likely stir up trouble for the other factions. It worries me that the Fallen Angels have yet to act. Surely they must have noticed him by now."

"Well you know how Azazel is," Grayfia said. "He likes to take his time before making any rash decisions."

"They must be planning something," Sirzechs rubbed his chin. "I don't want him to be in any more stress then he has to. The angels have yet to show us anything, I wonder what Michael has to deal with up there."

"Nothing we should be thinking too much about right now," Grayfia smiled. "But if you must, maybe talk to the others about it. I'm sure Lady Gabrielle would love to talk to you about it all."

Sirzechs ate his breakfast and got changed, all while finally catching up with Grayfia. It would seem as though Rias has taken quite a liking to Masamune. She told him that they were playing downstairs. Part of him was happy that Rias had another close brother figure to look up to. Masamune seemed like the type of person to care about people, perhaps his arrival wasn't all bad.

"Oh by the way," Grayfia said as they walked down the stairs. "What will you do with that tablet?"

"The Sacred Book of Prometheus," Sirzechs said. "I was thinking of giving it to Ajuka to analyze and keep safe, with Masamune-Kun's blessing of course. That tablet could hold answers to a lot of questions we've been having."

As they walked down, he noticed that his father was speaking to Masamune, with Rias at his side. "Good morning." Sirzechs said.

"Ah, Sirzechs," His father smiled. "Good timing, I'm going to leave Gremory Manor in your care for the next few days."

"Hmm? Why so sudden?" Sirzechs asked.

"There's trouble in Asgard," Masamune said. "Lord Gremory told me that there was a coup, he thinks it could be related to the traitor in Heaven."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "It could be likely that Asgard and Heaven are working together, but it troubles me that this happened under Odin's nose. The old man is as wise and vigilant as he is a pervert."

His father laughed. "You can definitely say that again. But whatever the case, I think I should give him some assistance. Venelana will be here so I'm leaving her and Rias in your care."

"You could have at least told me ahead so I can pack you a few things," Venelana Gremory, Sirzechs's mother walked in from the living room. "Do you really have to leave today?"

Lord Gremory smiled. "I'm afraid so, but it won't be for too long."

"Be safe," She gave him a kiss on the cheek and everyone escorted him out the door. His mother turned to Masamune. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I am Venelana Gremory."

"Likewise," Masamune bowed his head. "I apologize for my intrusion, Lady Gremory. I hope it won't be for too long."

"Heh?" Sirzechs interjected. "Were you thinking of leaving soon?"

Masamune looked out into the Underworld. "Pockets between your world and mine have begun to appear. I'm afraid that Divine Objects or even Divine Beasts may appear here any time soon. I wish not to see this world become a savage wasteland like mine. If possible, I want to locate and retrieve all of the items that may appear here."

Sirzechs was truly surprised. Sera had told him about Masamune's wish to explore the world, but he didn't realize it would be so soon. As sudden as his arrival was, Sirzechs had to admit that he had grown quite fond of Masamune. It felt like he had gained a brother, and to see him leave so soon…

"Well, whatever you wish to do, we'll support you." His mother smiled. "But don't be away for too long. Rias really likes you."

As if on queue, Rias tugged at Masamune's hand. "You're going leave?"

"Not anytime soon I hope," Masamune smiled and rubbed her head.

"C'mon, why don't we eat breakfast. Grayfia has prepared delicious meals for all of us," His mother smiled.

Everyone gathered around the dinning table. The head seat was empty seeing as his father wasn't here, but aside from that everyone was happy. Sirzechs was definitely embarrassed when his mother began telling stories to Masamune of when he was younger.

"Oh that reminds me," Sirzechs said, sipping his wine. He was already full seeing as Grayfia had already prepared his breakfast in bed. "Sera hasn't come by today. It's not like her to not come and see you. Did something happen?"

Masamune froze up as he went for his mouth. "N-Nothing. Nothing happened at all."

Venelana smirked. "Heh? Are you sure about that, Masamune-San?"

Masamune's face began to grow red.

"You must be quite the charmer if you were able to win the heart of Serafall Leviathan," She smirked as she ate her breakfast. "I must commend you. You remind me much of my husband back in the day."

Rias leaned over to him. "Brother? What are they talking about?" She whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea," He whispered back.

His mother began to giggle. "You truly have no clue about women aside from Grayfia, do you Sirzechs?"

"Huh?"

Grayfia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I apologize for his ignorance, Lady Gremory."

"It's alright Grayfia," His mother smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sirzechs asked, genuinely confused.

Masamune, uncharacteristically, hid his face. Was he embarrassed about something?

After breakfast, Sirzechs and Masamune were in his study. Since no one was around, he figured he find out more about the Campione and what they could do.

"You wanna know about my Authorities?"

Sirzechs nodded. "Sera said that you had the Blessing of Olympus?"

Masamune sighed. "I forgot I never told you or Ajuka." Masamune held out his hand as it began to glow. "This is the Blessing of Olympus." It was an Omega symbol, with twelve smaller but different symbols circling it. "Granted to someone only by Zeus himself, but requiring the acceptance of all twelve Olympian gods, it basically grants you the Authorities of all twelve Olympian gods. Plus a higher affinity for magic and immortality. It's because of this that I can't die now. Normally, a Campione only has a healing factor and a prolonged longevity, but thanks to this it's impossible for me to die."

"You can use all twelve huh…" Sirzechs said. "What are their powers?"

"Well most of them are offensive oriented, like Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus and Artemis, however some are more passive skills like Apollo, Athena and Demeter." Masamune explained. "Athena's Aegis is a passive Authority that doesn't require the user to activate it. However Authorities like Zeus or Poseidon require the Words of Power to be activated."

"I see," Sirzechs said. "Have you ever gone all out in a battle before? To the point where you had to use all of your power?"

"Once," Masamune said. "Although the Blessing of Olympus grants me the twelve Olympian's powers, I also have a stockpile of other Authorities from gods I've slain long ago. One of them was Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. She nearly scorched the entire world and turned into another Mars if I hadn't stopped her in time. As a result, I gained Amaterasu's Authority over the sun," He held out his hand and created a miniature sun. It wasn't like anything Sirzechs had ever seen. The heat, the power, it was as if the sun was actually in Masamune's hand.

"That's amazing," Sirzechs was speechless.

"But it still bothers me, till this day," Masamune vanquished the sun. "There was a Divine Beast from my world, one that had been revived. I was never able to hunt it down and I'm afraid it might come to this world through those pockets."

"What is it?"

"Yamata-No-Orochi," Masamune explained. "The eight headed dragon that Susanoo defeated upon creating the Kusanagi sword."

"It still exists?" Sirzechs asked.

"It was defeated eons ago, but a branch organization of the Magician's Society revived it through human lives," Masamune explained. "I couldn't stop the destruction it caused, and it suddenly disappeared. I was never able to find it since, even with Athena's hindsight."

Sirzechs pondered on the thought. In this world, Yamata-No-Orochi was defeated by Susanoo long ago, but he didn't know anything about a revival. It would be bad if it were to come to this world…

"Plus a handful of other powerful Divine Objects that could cause untold destruction," Masamune sighed. "Even in another world, the problems of my world still follow me."

Sirzechs smiled. "I'm sure we'll be able to find them. Have some hope."

Masamune smirked. "You remind me a lot of another Campione I once knew. He had such a positive outlook on life and took every challenge with a smile. I'm sure you two would have gotten along."

Sirzechs smiled. It was rare to hear Masamune talking about his past. "Do Ajuka and Sera remind you of your friends?"

The Campione nodded. "Ajuka is silent but wise. The head of the Magician's Society was also like that, yet underneath his calm demeanor, he cares for his comrades and friends more than anyone. Sera is rash and outgoing, yet serious and loving. She reminds me much of…" He trailed off.

"Masamune-Kun?"

The Campione shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run on like that."

Sirzechs waves his hands. "No, no it's alright. I like it when you talk about your past. You seem…happier."

Masamune smiled. He was about to speak when the doors to the study opened. Ajuka walked in with a worried expression. "We might have a…small problem."

**…**

Masamune witnessed a two on one face off between Sera and Gabrielle against Kuroka, the cat girl from yesterday. They in the woods surrounding Kuoh, and luckily it was still early so no one was around. He stood by Sirzechs and Ajuka and watched as the Devil King and Archangel preparing to fight a _nekoshou_.

"W-Why is this happening?" Masamune asked.

"Apparently Kuroka used a spell to summon Gabrielle," Ajuka explained. "She said she wanted to speak to you, but instead of calling you, she called for Sera instead…and here we are."

"She summoned an Archangel?" Masamune asked. "Is that even possible?"

Sirzechs nodded. "Old Enochian spells have the power to summon any angel, but it's extremely rare to find anyone besides angels knowing them. I wonder how Kuroka knew of that spell."

"Why do you want to talk to Munecchi?" Sera asked. "Don't you dare come near him with your dirty little paws."

"That's right!" Gabrielle glared at Kuroka. "You're not lay a hand on him."

"Ehh? I just wanted to talk to the father of my future children, that's all," Kuroka smirked and winked at him.

Masamune would have blushed if it hadn't been for the two extremely angry and extremely powerful figures glaring at him. Masamune suddenly felt the air become much much colder.

"You…little…" Sera said as she released an enormous amount of magic. Her hair began to rise as the very air particles around them began to freeze and form spears. "I'm gonna tear you in two!"

Kuroka smirked. She held up her hands as they began to glow. "Come and get me."

Several dozens ice spears shot from Sera's side and launched at Kuroka. She was able to evade most of them, but Gabrielle jumped into action with twin light spears.

"Is Kuroka gonna be okay?" Masamune asked.

"She's an extremely well adept Senjutsu user," Ajuka explained. "She'll be fine, but that depends on how much Gabrielle and Sera hold back. If they were to get serious…"

Masamune watched closely at the fight. There was something not right about all of this…Kuroka didn't seem like herself. She seemed different from yesterday when she fought against Sera. More…desperate.

Kuroka fended off Gabrielle in a close combat fight fairly well, to Masamune's surprise. Her senjutsu allowed her to fight in close quarters by enhancing her own physical abilities, that much he could sense from her magic. However her movements seemed…weird.

"Holy Ray!" Gabrielle leaped in the air and gathered a lot of magic into her hands. When she released them, hundreds of light spears shot out and all aimed at Kuroka. She dodged most of them, however she was hit by one or two and fell back.

"You're tougher than I thought," Kuroka held out her hands to the side. "Kasha!" Magic began to form and created two large wheels with white flames coming from them. With a swipe of her hands, Kuroka launched them at Gabrielle and Sera.

"What's that?" Masamune asked. "Those flames seem…off."

"They're flames created from the user's ki energy," Sirzechs explained. "Kasha is a technique performed by expert senjutsu users. It turns anything it touches to ash."

Masamune watched as Sera and Gabrielle defended themselves. Gabrielle used her light magic to created pillars that pushed the wheel back, even as the flames destroyed her light. Sera on the other hands created multiple walls of ice and even trapped the wheel in a cocoon of ice until it disintegrated.

"Enough!" Sera shouted. She extended her hands into a symbol. Her right hand was in a fist and collided with her open left palm. She brought them to her side as she gathered an enormous amount of magic. "Glacial…"

"S-Serafall! Don't!" Ajuka stepped forward. "You'll kill her!"

"That idiot," Sirzechs was about to move, but…

"Cascade!" Sera raised her hands and created a massive magic circle in the sky, encompassing all of them under a blue vibrant magic circle.

"S-Sera…don't tell me you're really gonna-"

"Die!" Sera slammed her fist into her palm like a hammer, and emerging from the magic circle were three dragons made of ice. Each one of them were easily the size of a football stadium, and they all went for Kuroka.

The _nekoshou_ had her eyes closed and braced for impact, however Masamune stepped in front of her.

"Burn everything to ash." He said, holding up his hand towards the dragons. "The enemy lies before me. Shine down your rays so that I may defeat this evil. Scorch, Infernal Blaze!"

Three magic circles appeared above him and each spouted out a dragon made entirely of flames. The six dragons collided with each other and canceled out the attack. The explosion created sparkles that rained down on them like light.

Masamune turned around to face Kuroka. He crouched down and looked her in the eye. "Why are you being so stupid?"

Kuroka blushed. "W-What are you talking about?"

"If you wanted to talk to me, you had dozens of ways of contacting me," Masamune explained. "And yet you choose to summon an Archangel with a spell that's been lost through the ages using a forgotten language. And on top of that, you seemed extremely eager to fight these two, fully knowing that you might die."

Kuroka hid her face, but looked up and smiled at him. "I guess you saw right through me, didn't you?" She got up and faced him. "I thought about what you said to me yesterday, and you're right. I shouldn't have to obey someone like that, not when he orders me to do such heinous things."

Masamune smiled. "What? What's all you wanted to tell me? You didn't have to go through this much trouble to-"

"That's not why I decided to fight them," She shook her head. "I wanted to see if I was strong enough."

"To do what?"

"To serve you," she smiled. "I want you to be my new master."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Sera looked like she was about to pull another monster move and level the city, but luckily Gabrielle held her back.

Masamune stepped back. "W-What? Why…Why me?"

Kuroka leaned forward and exposed her breasts. "Because you're strong, and yet your heart is so kind and fair. I want someone like you to be my master."

Masamune looked away. "I don't…"

"Y-You don't want to?" Kuroka played with her lips and saddened her eyes.

"Munecchi!" Sera grabbed his arm. "You seriously can't take her in, can you?"

"Hmm? Why not?" Masamune asked.

Sera blushed. "Well…because…sh-she…" Her face had completely turned into a tomato and completely lost the ability to speak.

Masamune turned to face Kuroka once more. "Look, I'm honored that you want me to be your master."

"Then you'll do it?" her eyes lit up.

"But," He smiled. "You shouldn't live your life devoted to one person like a master. You should live your life how you want to, do the things you've always wanted to do and see the world before your very eyes. Fall in love, start a family, live a happy and fulfilled life so that when you die, you don't die with any regrets." He place a hand on her head. "If you really want me to be your master, then that's my one and only order to you. Live for yourself, Kuroka."

Her face was hidden. "You really know how to make a girl swoon, don't you Asa Masamune."

"What?"

But by the time he opened his eyes, Kuroka had leaned forward and kissed him. She smelled so nice, like roses. And she was so warm. It felt nothing like when he kissed Sera, who practically had steam coming out of her ears.

After Kuroka parted, she smiled. "As you wish, my master."

Masamune blushed as Sera and Gabrielle grabbed him and pulled him away from Kuroka. "W-What do you think you're doing to him?" Gabrielle growled.

"Stay away from you thieving cat!" Sera hissed.

"I'll see you again soon," Kuroka smiled as she disappeared. "My king."

**…**

Sirzechs had told him that he and Ajuka would take care of the damages to the forest so Masamune decided to visit a shrine near the top of the hills around Kuoh. It looked an old Shinto shrine, very much like the ones he had visited and lived in at home.

He stood at a little courtyard area near the edge of the hill overlooking Kuoh. The city truly was beautiful, but he had a sinking feeling in his heart that everything was about to change. With all the pockets opening all over the world, and Lord Gremory suddenly going to Asgard, it's only a matter of time now until something happens. Not to mention that this world now knows of his arrival, he was honestly surprised the other factions Sirzechs had spoken of hadn't reached out to him.

"So this is where you've been."

He looked back to see Sera. She was wearing casual clothing with a white T-shirt and a hoodie with a black skirt and stockings. Her black hair was tied in twin tails as usual and she had a pouting look as she walked towards him.

"What's wrong? You seem to be lost in your own mind." She said, joining him by the railing.

"This world, is really beautiful isn't it?" He asked, smiling as he stared at the city.

"W-Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" Sera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You asked me to tell you about my past, remember?" Masamune said. "In the years that I became a Campione, I was surrounded by caring and loving people. When you become a Campione, you're automatically designated as a King of whatever region of the world you came from, which made me the King of Japan. But yet, they always treated me like I was a normal teenager. But sometimes they'd forget that in the midst of battle, and always called themselves my knights or my bishops. You remind me a lot of someone. She used to cling to me all the time and told me I was destined for greater things, if I only opened my eyes and my heart."

Sera smiled. "She sounds like a wonderful person."

Masamune nodded. "Gabrielle reminds me much of my bishop. She was always so carefree and didn't take into consideration her ignorance of the world and always marched forward to the beat of her own drum. Sirzechs and Ajuka reminded me of two other Campione. One was an ignorant yet caring person who wouldn't bat an eyelash to step in front of someone if it meant he could protect them. He always welcomed everyone in with open arms and gave them the benefit of the doubt. The other was a cool and collected soul who always seemed so distant, but longed for the bonds that he knew he could never have. I'm sure…I'm sure you guys all would have gotten along."

"Why don't you use your Authority over the dead?" Sera asked. "I'm sure you can see them whenever you want, or even bring them back?"

Masamune shook his head. "There were days where I truly wanted to. To just see them one last time, to tell them how much I cared and cherished our time together, but I know that once I do, I won't be able to hold myself back. Once you blur the line between the living and the dead, there's no going back."

"I guess you're right," Sera looked down at her feet. "S-Sorry Munecchi."

"For what?"

"I kind of went overboard back there, with Kuroka," She said, playing with her fingers. "It's just, Gabrielle was already trying to get her hands on you so when I realized Kuroka was trying to do the same…I…"

Masamune placed a hand on her head. "What are you talking about? She's just a lost cat trying to find a new master. I couldn't in my right mind turn my back away on that."

"Y-You're always so…" She said, but trailed off. She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess that's why you're you, huh?"

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Sera smiled and grabbed his arm. "Oh nothing."

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning around, the two saw Gabrielle angry and pouty. "What do you think you're doing, Sera? I turn my back for one second and you go and steal him away." She walked over and grabbed his other arm.

"I was here first Gabrielle!" Sera pulled at his arm. "Beat it!"

The two began to clash heads, but Masamune pushed them apart. "Alright that's enough now, both of you. We're all friends here so let's get along, okay?"

The two didn't seem convinced, but they broke it off nonetheless. Masamune smiled seeing these two. For some reason, having them around made him feel at peace. It was a strange sensation that he couldn't explain, but he enjoyed it.

"Masamune-Kun," Gabrielle said turning to him. "There's been a coup in Asgard."

Masamune and Sera were speechless. So this was the bad feeling he had this morning when Lord Gremory left.

"What happened?" Sera asked.

"One of the gods, Loki, is currently trying to overthrow Odin on the throne," Gabrielle informed them, balling her fists. "And one of our own angels, is aiding him in these efforts."

"The one that sent Ezekiel to kill me?" Masamune asked.

Gabrielle nodded. "Uriel, he is my brother but his blood lust knows no bounds. I'm afraid…I'm afraid things could get much worse soon. The warriors of Asgard are fending off Loki's forces, but with Uriel and his garrison on the way, it won't be long before…"

"Does Sirzechs know about this?" Masamune asked.

"Not yet, I sent word to both he and Ajuka, but-"

"But there's no time to waste," Masamune clenched his fist. "Lord Gremory is there, if anything happens to him, Sirzechs would never forgive me. Gabrielle, how do we get to Asgard?"

"A normal teleportation spell wouldn't work with all the defenses up in the golden city…" Gabrielle began to think.

"The Bifrost?" Sera asked. "Maybe we can cross the rainbow bridge to-"

Gabrielle shook her head. "The bridge has been completely destroyed, one of Loki's first strikes. As of right now, we have no way of entering Asgard."

Masamune gritted his teeth.

"Well, looks like you guys can use my help," Someone walked forth from the woods. Masamune was relieved to see Kuroka, smiling at him. She quickly ran up to him and rubbed her chest against his. "I missed you, master!"

"Y-You thieving cat!" Sera pulled her away. "Get away from him!"

"Kuroka," Masamune said. "Do you really know how to get into Asgard?"

The _nekoshou_ nodded. "I'm fairly proficient in Space-Time magic. Folding space and getting into Asgard should be a piece of cake."

"Then that settles it," He cracked his neck. "Sera, Gabrielle, will you come with us?"

Sera clenched her fist and froze the air around her fist. "As if we'd leave you alone with this cat."

Gabrielle smirked. "As an Archangel, it's my duty to punish Uriel for turning his back on Heaven."

Masamune smiled. This…brought back powerful memories. He took a deep breath and looked to Kuroka. "Alright then, let's go to Asgard."

**Author's Note - So I'm planning on doing the time skip around chapter 10 or 11. I'm also going to rewrite some of the events in DxD so I hope you guys don't mind it. I wanted to develop everyone's relationships and characters before doing a time skip so the next few chapters are gonna be more character focused. I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was kind of short. See you soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Masamune had only visited the golden city once before, and it was nothing like this. He, Sera, Gabriel, and Kuroka stood at the entrance to the city just a few feet from where the rainbow bridge meets the city. The entire city was protected by a dome that floated in what seemed like deep space. At the far back, or maybe it was the center, was a tall and intimidating golden castle that screamed important. If it was any other time, Masamune would have taken the time to enjoy the view. But now, this brilliant and sparkling city was the battlefield between gods and angels.

All around him, Masmaune heard magic and explosions. He could see Asgardians flying through the air to meet the forces of Loki and his…frost giants?

"Those are the frost giants of Jotunheim," Gabriel explained. "They're virtually indestructible due to their bodies being made of pure ice. The only way to take them down is through their heart."

"This is going to be a pain," Kuroka said. "We'll never be able to make our way through all of this."

"Ice, huh?" Sera smirked and stepped forward. "Leave it to me. I'll clear a path."

"W-Wait a minute Sera-" Gabriel was about to pull her back, but Masamune cut her off and held her arm. He shook his head, and the three backed away and let the Devil King do her thing.

Sera clapped her hands together as dozens of magic circles form all around them, creating a wall made entirely of blue magic circles. "Scatter!" With those words, hundred and hundreds of ice…birds, shot out from the magic circles and took down the forces of Jotuns from behind.

"Here's our chance!" Sera shouted.

Masamune smirked. "Oceans, rise and become my shield!" As the four of them ran forward, water collected in his hand and formed Poseidon's trident. If the enemy was ice, using Poseidon's Authority over the oceans was perfect.

He pointed the trident forward and created a whirlwind of water. "Sera!"

"Munecchi, you're the best!" She jumped up and rode the whirlwind straight into the enemy forces.

Crashing down in the midst of their forces, Sera created an explosion of ice that leveled the surrounding area. Gabriel and Kuroka didn't stand back either. The angel flew into the air and rained down a barrage of light spears that destroyed the Jotsun from behind. Kuroka used her space magic to teleport in front of the frost giants, meeting up with the Asgardian warriors and used a powerful fire spell to create a wall of flames that kept them at bay.

Masamune jumped in the air and grabbed Gabriel and landed to grab Sera, before using Hermes's Authority over speed to flash them to the other side of the fire wall.

"Nice work!" They all high fived each other.

Masamune noticed the hundreds of Asgardians protecting the castle. While most of them had their weapons pointed at them, one person stepped forward to greet them. It was a woman. She had long silver hair and wore a very specific type of armor.

"Y-You're a valkyrie," Masamune said.

The valkyrie smiled. "An all powerful god slayer and the extremely fearsome women with him, you must be Asa Masamune."

Masamune stuttered. "H-How do you know my name?"

The valkyrie bowed. "My name is Rossweisse. I am the All-Father's personal bodyguard. Lord Zeoticus Gremory has spoken highly of you, but I never expected you to show up."

"What's the current situation like?" Gabriel stepped forward.

"Lady Gabriel," Rosseweisse said. "Please, this is not the place to talk. The All-Father and Lord Gremory are inside the castle."

The four of them followed the valkyrie into the castle as the Asgardians parted for them.

The interior of the castle was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the outside. Symmetrical columns lined each of the walls along the red carpet that led to what seemed like a war room. At the far end of the room, Lord Gremory stood by a large table with a holographic image of the city, along with a rather old man with a long beard and in a white robe. Behind them was a throne…the throne of Asgard.

"All-Father, Lord Gremory," Rosseweisse bowed as they approached the two. "We have guests."

"Masamune-Kun!" Lord Gremory seemed surprised to see him here. He walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "So I see you've not only snagged Sera and Gabriel, but a _nekoshou_ as well. I must say I'm impressed. Maybe one day you'll reach the level of my harem."

Masamune blushed. "L-Lord Gremory!"

The old man laughed and joined them. "So this is Asa Masamune. I never expected to see another Campione in this life. I am Odin, the All-Father of Asgard."

"It's an honor to be your acquaintance, All-Father," Masamune and the girls bowed.

"Oh please, no need for that formal stuff," Odin smirked. "But I must say, your arrival is quite unexpected. However I am grateful nonetheless, if it were not for you, many more of my people would have been slaughtered."

"What happened?" Sera asked.

The four of them, along with Rossweisse, joined Lord Gremory and Odin at the table. An image of a man in his twenties appeared. He had long teal blue hair that seemed to float and mean looking eyes.

"This is my son, Loki," Odin said. "He's always been a bit of a trouble maker, but I let it slide up until now. Now, he wishes to destroy Asgard and bring about Ragnorok, thinking it will be the beginning of a new world and he wants to create in his image."

"Typical bad guy motive," Kuroka sighed and touched her forehead.

"That it is," Lord Gremory smirked. "Thor and the other gods are out there defending the city's borders, but we let the main entrance to the Bifrost open in order to gather them into one spot. I had hoped it would be a sound strategy to take them out, but their numbers are far more than I expected."

"He's allied himself with not only the Jotuns, but the angels in Heaven as well." Gabriel said.

"W-What? He did what?" Odin asked.

"Uriel, one of the Archangels seems to have betrayed Heaven and is coming here with his garrison," Gabriel explained. "We won't have long until we're outnumbered and outgunned."

"A-All-Father," Rossweisse said. "Surely we'll be able to win with the Campione here. This shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Lord Gremory shook his head. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, Rossweisse, but unleashing Masamune-Kun's strength here could prove fatal to Asgard. IF he were to go all out, maybe most…no, all of Asgard could be in ruins."

Rossweisse was speechless. "B-But…"

"I care not for where our people live," Odin said. "Asgard isn't a place, it's a people. We can rebuild elsewhere, as long as my people are safe, I would gladly give up our home here."

"But All-Father," Masamune said. "I don't think we should recklessly do that. Our first priority should be evacuating the civilians."

Lord Gremory nodded. "Lady Sif and Frey are already working on it. When we get the call, we'll do whatever is necessary to end this coup."

Masamune clenched his fist. "B-But I…"

Sera stepped forward and took his hand. "You wanted to protect everyone, remember? This is your chance."

"Do what needs to be done, Masamune-Kun," Gabriel smiled. "We're with you."

"Show em how it's done, master." Kuroka smirked and pounded her chest.

"Looks like I was worried for nothing," Lord Gremory smiled. "I was beginning to worry about whether or not you'd be able to live a life here in this world, but it seems you've already made a lot of friends, Masamune."

"Lord Gremory…"

"Strengthen your heart and find your resolve," Odin stepped forward. "Asa Masamune, you are a god slaying hero. And right now, there's a god out there who wishes to destroy the very thing my ancestors and I have poured our blood, sweat, and tears into building."

Masamune took a deep breath. "I understand. Leave it to me."

**…**

Sera was trembling in her boots. This was it, this was her first chance to show off to Munecchi. But even more than that, it was her first time getting to see Munecchi's power unleashed at full force.

She stood in front of the palace gates with Gabriel, Kuroka, and Rossweisse. Munecchi was still in the war room with Lord Gremory and the All-Father. The four girls were tasked with keeping the palace safe until the citizens of Asgard were evacuated safely.

She turned around to see Kuroka wandering her eyes around the city. "What's wrong?" She asked the _nekoshou_. "First time in Asgard?"

Kuroka nodded. "I've only seen it in history books and heard stories, but getting to see it in person is kind of…overwhelming."

"I do wish you could have seen it in it's true form," Rossweisse sighed. "This revolt…we'll have to rebuild elsewhere. Our home will be no more after this day."

"You heard the All-Father," Gabriel smiled and crossed her arms. "Asgard is not a place, it's a people."

"I wonder who came up with that," Sera said.

"Probably Thor," Rossweisse sighed. "That guy, always the battle hungry idiot."

"He's here?" Sera asked.

Rossweisse nodded. "I'd imagine he's defending the borders of the city right about now. The All-Father made him stay away from the main front, he didn't want the city more destroyed then it already is."

Sera got a shiver down her spine. So the stories must be true. The wielder of Mjolnir, the God of Thunder, the mighty Thor. She had heard that he was a force to be wreckened with. Countless territories gained through the vanguard of Thor.

Sera looked to the edge of the city at the Bifrost. A massive rainbow bridge connected the main city to an observatory just outside the city. She noticed that there was an ocean, a rather large one coming from the coast of the city to the edge of the Bifrost. She couldn't help but grin. The conditions couldn't have been more perfect for her.

She stepped forward and smiled. "Alright then, shall we?"

Gabriel grew her wings and stepped forward. "Let's take out as many as we can before Masamune-Kun has to make a move."

"Let's make a show out of this," Kuroka smirked.

Rossweisse looked at them, confused. "D-Do you really trust in his power, that much?"

The three of them looked at her. "Of course we do." Sera replied.

"I believe in his spirit," Gabriel smirked. "He'll make a wonderful king."

"That's my master for ya," Kuroka joined Sera and Gabriel as they walked towards the staircase.

On queue, the three leaped into action. Gabriel flew into the air and launched a massive frontal assault, barraging the hordes and hordes of frost giants with an endless amount of light spears.

Kuroka didn't seem to back down either. She drove right into the enemy force and created explosion after explosion with magic and senjutsu. Sera realized at that moment what a team they had formed. An Archangel, a Devil King, and an expert senjutsu user _nekoshou_. She couldn't help but smile.

Minutes went by as the onslaught continued. Although the four of them were dwindling down the frost giants, there numbers were rapidly increasing.

"Gabriel!" Sera shouted. "Find out how they're entering the city!"

She looked back to the task at hand. The city was being flooded with them, and the Asgardians were beginning to buckle. They must have been at this for awhile, and with the main gods protecting the borders, it was only a matter of time that the palace would have fallen if they hadn't showed up.

Sera created a large magic circle in front of her and unleashed countless frozen doves that attacked the frost giants. It wasn't doing much, but she had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Kuroka! Rossweisse! Get our forces back!" She walked forward and calmly breathed in and out. She made a fist in her right hand and pressed it against her left palm. Raising it, she created a massive magic circle over them all. "Glacial Cascade!"

Slamming her fist down, three ice dragons emerged from the circle. Glacial Cascade was an attack she developed herself awhile ago. By soaking up all the moister around the magic circle and concentrating them through it, she was able to shape the ice into three dragons. It took a lot of magic to be able to keep it steady, but she didn't see a point in holding back anymore.

The dragons ravaged the city, destroying the frost giants left and right. She was about to pat herself on the back, however a beam of light shot from space and sliced the dragons apart.

"What the hell!" Gabriel gritted her teeth.

Sera suddenly felt an immense magic pressure as a figure descended from the sky and faced them. It was Loki, his blue hair floating and his beady eyes full of confidence.

"The Devil King Leviathan, Archangel Gabriel, _nekoushou _Kuroka, and the valkyrie warrior Rossweisse," He said. "The old man really is desperate isn't he."

"Loki!" Rossweisse stepped forward. "Your actions here will not go unpunished. Stop this at once and maybe the All-Father will be lenient."

"I'm through taking orders from you or the old man," Loki smirked. "Asgard will fall this day, whether it's by my hands or at yours. Ragnarok will come, and I shall rebuild our city in my image!"

"You're as delusional as Lord Odin made you out to be," Sera said as she launched an ice attack at him.

He held out his hand and blocked the attack with a barrier. Somehow…it looked similar to Munecchi's Aegis. Sera grew her wings and joined Gabriel in the skies while Rossweisse and Kuroka dealt with the forces below.

"Don't think you can defeat me, a god," Loki said. "You're a thousand years too early."

"Yeah, well luckily for me I'm not as young as Sera," Gabriel dashed forward and confronted him in close combat. She manifested twin light spears, but somehow Loki was fending her off with just his hands to easily. Loki grabbed Gabriel's arm when she went in for a stab and kneed her in the stomach before tossing her back at Sera.

"H-He's tough," Gabriel caught her breath.

"We have to hold out as long as we can," Sera said.

"Sera, do you think you can pin him for a few seconds?" Gabriel asked. "I have one shot at this."

Sera realized what she meant. She nodded and looked at the god. "I got this."

Sera lunged forward and created multiple ice spears by her side. With a hand she extended them indefinitely. She being to hopeful by thinking that they could hold him, but the god simply broke them apart. However, she smirked.

From behind him, ice spears jabbed through his shoulders and held him in place. "W-What!"

"Gabriel!"

Sera watched as the angel created two magic circles behind her. "Holy Roaring Cannon!" Concentrated beams of light shot from the magic circles and hit Loki directly.

Rossweisse flew to them with Kuroka joining them on a magic circle platform. "Did you get him?" Kuroka asked.

Gabriel looked exhausted. That must have taken a lot out of her, but just as Sera relaxed herself, something launched from the cloud of smoke and grabbed hold of her legs. Chains?

Golden chains latched themselves onto each of the girls and dragged them up and in a cross stance. "What is this?" Sera struggled to move, but it wasn't any use.

"E-Enkidu," Rossweisse said. "Golden chains that absorb the magic of anything it touches. It's a Divine Weapon created by the dwarfs of Nidavilier."

This was bad. She could feel her strength sapping away. Her arms and legs began to go numb and she felt her consciousness leaving her. "M-Munecchi…"

Loki emerged from the attack, damaged but nothing too severe. "That was quite the attack, I'm impressed. But it'll take a lot more than that to finish me." He floated closer towards the four of them. "I'm gonna enjoy killing each of you slowly, and painfully."

"E-E-E…" Kuroka said, to the god's amusement. "Eat shit, you third ranked wannabe god."

Sera, even in her state, managed a smile. Even through all of this, she could feel it. That overwhelmingly powerful pressure, that smell…

"You're not gonna like what comes next," Sera smirked.

"What?"

Just as the god finished his sentence, multiple projectiles launched from below and broke the chains, freeing them. In a blink of an eye, she went from struggling in the skies, to being on her knees steps from the palace gates. She felt the warmness of a hand press against her head as she looked back.

Munecchi stood over them, smiling. "Sorry it took so long."

"Munecchi…" She struggled to remain conscious.

"Masamune-Kun," Gabriel smirked. "Glad you could make it."

"Kick his ass, Master," Kuroka gave him a thumbs up.

"Asa Masamune," Rossweisse said.

Munecchi walked forward and looked up at Loki. "This ends now, Loki."

Loki floated down closer towards him, but still looking down at them. "So you're the god slayer that Uriel warned me about. I must say, you don't look like much. I expected more."

Smirking, Munecchi extended both of his hands. "Lightning, strike and become my blade. Oceans, rise and become my shield."

Over them, storm clouds began to gather. The skies began to darken as they rolled over and covered the entire city. Sera could see the oceans by Asgard begin to sway back and forth, until a spiral of water launched and headed towards Munecchi. She heard the sound of thunder as lightning struck down at him as well.

"T-There's no way," Rossweisse said, struggling to get on her feet. "There shouldn't be storm clouds here, there's never any clouds here."

Sera smirked. "Zeus's Authority over thunder and lightning can create storm clouds anywhere."

"Don't be so cocky just because you created a little lightning," Loki said.

Munecchi swipped both of his hands as the trident and lightning bolt appeared in his hands. "You've caused enough destruction, Loki. This all ends here, I'm going to stop you."

"As if!" The god held out his hands and fired multiple beams of light at Munecchi. The same attack that destroyed her dragons, however Aegis perfectly blocked the attack. "W-What? The same barrier as myself?"

"Move swiftly, for you are the fastest in the heavens above," Munecchi said as he vanished before her eyes. He reappeared in the skies, behind Loki. Raising the lightning bolt, lightning struck and electrocuted Loki with a million watts of energy.

"What? How are you breaking through my barrier?" Loki said, his body began to sway back and forth.

Munecchi kicked him towards the ground and created a crater. Munecchi landed in front of Loki as the god got on his feet. "It's not over yet!"

Loki unleashed a massive amount of magic that Sera could feel even from her position. He was preparing for something big. "Munecchi, be careful."

The god held out his hands as the golden chains launched from the ground and latched themselves onto Munecchi. Binding him, it lowered him to his knees. He even dropped both of his weapons.

"This is as it should be," Loki said. "No god slayer will defeat the likes of me. Learn your place, boy."

From the skies, something shot and pierced Munecchi's stomach, causing him cough up blood. "Munecchi!" Sera tried to get to her feet, but it was not use. She didn't have any strength left.

"Dammit," Gabriel cursed.

"Master…"

Loki looked up at the sky as someone descended towards them. It was a man in his forties with short spiky white hair and bright golden eyes like Munecchi. He had twelve white wings and had a powerful magic pressure.

"Uriel…" Gabriel said. "That bastard…"

Uriel landed next to Loki. "Good job on keeping him down, it was a pretty easy shot."

"Took you long enough," Loki said. "What of the Asgardian forces?"

"My garrison will be here soon," Uriel said, looking to Munecchi. "Shall we kill him?"

"The decision is up to you," Loki said. "All I want is Asgard."

Uriel walked forward and looked down at Munecchi. "You're a pretty resistant one." He manifested another light spear and slowly inserted it in Munecchi's shoulder. Sera shuttered as she heard the scream he let out. It was complete anguish.

"How is he able to hurt him?" Sera asked. "Aegis should have-"

"Uriel has the power to negate divine intervention," Gabriel said. "That's why Aegis isn't protecting him. He's completely negated Masamune-Kun's perfect defense."

Sera balled her fist. "Munecchi…Dammit…"

"Sera," Kuroka said. "Have faith in him, in my master."

Sera was completely astonished at how much faith Kuroka had in Munecchi. Though she's known for a few days, the unwavering faith and hope in her eyes…

She clicked her tongue. "Don't lose, Munecchi."

A smile came across Munecchi's face. "I really have to thank you, both of you."

"What?" Uriel asked. "How are you still alive? That should have went through your heart."

The god and Archangel stumbled back as Munecchi easily broke free of the chains and got on his feet, and pulled out the light spears as if they weren't there.

"It's been a long time, since I've been able to freely enjoy myself in a fight." Sera could see something was off. Munecchi's eyes started to glow a bright yellow as he had a brilliant smile on his face. "I've always had to hold back, afraid of letting loose everything. But you two…you can take it, can't you? I really hope so…don't die on me too son now."

"W-What?" Uriel fell back. "What is this…What is this magic?"

Munecchi had unleashed an enormous amount of magic that poured out from him. It was deafening…Sera had finally regained movement, but being in the presence of this magic, body was completely stiff. She had never seen anything like this before…it was on par with Ophis or the Great Red.

"Come to me, for victory!" Munecchi said. "Hear my call, for my will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. I hereby swear, that I shall be all that is good in the world, and that I shall defeat all evil in the world. Seventh heaven clad and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, sword of the heavens!"

Sera watched as the trident and bolt began to move and levitate, floating above Munecchi's head. From the ground, another weapon emerged. A pitchfork? It must have been Hades's pitchfork. These were the great weapons of the Big Three. One by one, they overlapped each other. Lightning, water, and darkness. All three elements overlapped each other and combined, and in a blinding light, Sera opened her eyes to see Munecchi holding a weapon she had never seen before.

It was a great sword. Its handle was easily the length of Munecchi's whole forearm. It's hilt was a big hollow circle with a floating Omega symbol in the middle. It's blade was easily the length of Munecchi's whole body and just as wide. Engraved along the blade were runes that she had never seen before…Ancient Greek?

From behind her, Sera watched as Lord Gremory and Lord Odin emerged from the war room.

"So that's what he was talking about, huh?" Lord Gremory smirked.

"I can't believe I get to see it with my own eyes," Lord Odin stroked his beard. "It's the first time I've seen it in this form."

"W-What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"I feel so much magic coming from it," Rossweisse said. "I've never seen such a weapon."

"This is the product of combining the three weapons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," Lord Odin explained. "The Blade of Olympus. It's the strongest Divine Object among the Greek Pantheon, easily able to cut through divinity and easily take a god's Authority. However…"

"It can only be wielded by Zeus," Lord Gremory. "Either that, or someone with the Blessing of Olympus. So this is that strange aura I got when we first met…" Lord Gremory smirked. "You never cease to amaze me, Asa Masamune."

Sera looked back at Munecchi. Even though he had been so injured, and facing two incredibly powerful opponents, he had such a wide smile. For the first time, it was him being free of his emotions and letting go of everything restraining him.

So this is the Campione, Asa Masamune. Sera couldn't contain her happiness and began to shed tears. "Go get them, Munecchi."

**Author's Note - Cliffhanger but I'll upload the next chapter soon. I didn't realize up until now but I've been spelling "Gabriel" wrong, as well as "Michael" too so I changed it now. Sorry guys lol. Anyways, I kind of have an idea of the overarching plot and "bad guy" and will be starting that soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you again soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Kuroka could feel it. The immense magic released from the activation of the Blade of Olympus. She grew up hearing stories of the ancient gods from her mother, who always believed in the gods. She and Shirone would always be enthralled by stories of ancient heroes who saved the city by slaying monsters and won the heart of the princess. Eventually they grew out of such fairy tales, watching him now...Kuroka could feel her heart pounding with the thought of seeing such a hero.

She could hardly move her body. It felt like her legs were made of stone and her arms were just lifeless. Breathing was hard enough let alone concentrating on the fight ahead of them. But for some reason, whenever she's around him, Kuroka felt powerful. She felt invincible even, as if she could do anything and everything in the world, so long as master was by her side.

She clutched her heart. "Master..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You talk big Kuroka, but have faith in him." It was Gabriel. Kuroka had never interacted with Angels before, but Gabriel definitely broke the stereotype that Kuroka always heard of. Gabriel was much more down to earth, kind hearted and free. She heard that Angels were more...divine, seeing humans as nothing but toys or insects.

"Winning this won't be easy," The valkyrie, Rossweisse, got on her feet and clutched at her arm. "Uriel aside, Loki isn't someone to come into a fight unprepared. He has to have something up his sleeve."

"Agreed," Lord Gremory grinned. "But for now, why don't we just see what this young god slayer can do."

Kuroka looked on. Asa Masamune, he had such a confident smile on his face. It was the first time she had seen him look so...happy. Covered in blood and bruised, yet radiating such confidence. He made it look so easy to be strong...

"Nice trick," Uriel said. "But don't think you'll win so easily."

In a flash, Uriel created multiple light spears that surrounded Masamune in a sphere. However, just as quickly as they appeared, they were destroyed in an instant.

"You know," Masamune said. "Ever since I arrived in this world, I felt a need to hold back. Everything here felt like it was made of paper. Try too hard and everything would crumble...but you two," He pointed the sword at the god and angel. "You two have given me an opportunity to do something I haven't had the chance to do in hundreds of years."

Loki gritted his teeth. "Enkidu!" Multiple Nordic magic circles opened up and shot golden chains at Masamune, constricting his arms, legs, and even the sword. "Today you die. I don't care what happens anymore."

Masamune smirked. The chains began to glow, and suddenly began to loosen. The Nordic circles began to shift, moving behind him. "Enkidu, the divine beast sent to kill the hero Gilgamesh by the gods. However, the two recognized each other's strengths and became friends. Defying the gods meant death, but he didn't care. Throwing caution to the wind, the beast left the gods to join his friend. The Golden Constrictor, Enkidu."

Uriel stepped back. "Y-You...How!"

In a flash, Masamune disappeared. It took Kuroka a few seconds to realize that he had reappeared behind Uriel and Loki, with his sword stained with blood.

Suddenly, blood shot from Uriel's chest. Loki suffered a blow to his left arm. "He's fast...I didn't even notice him move." Loki winced.

"That sword," Uriel said, regaining his ground. "I've never seen it in action...so this is the power of Olympus."

Masamune raised his sword, and with a swing to his side, created a wave of energy that instantly sliced through the hordes of frost giants, instantly dwindling their numbers.

"Loki," Uriel said. "Retreat."

"What! You dare tell me to retreat?" Loki cried. "I am a god, I retreat from no foe!"

"Remember the plan!" Uriel snapped. "Have you forgotten why we wanted Asgard in the first place?"

Loki gritted his teeth. He looked to Masamune with distain. "We will meet again, god slayer. And next time, you will die." A Nordic circle swallowed him up.

"Was it okay to let him leave?" Kuroka asked.

"With him gone, at least the coup can be ended rather quickly," Lord Odin said.

Masamune looked to Uriel. "I don't want to kill you. I'll give you this one and only chance to leave, and never set foot back here or in Heaven." He narrowed his eyes. "You disgrace the name of Angels."

"Don't act so high and mighty," Uriel smirked. "Even if you kill me, you won't be able to stop what's to come. This world is as good as gone when it wakes."

Masamune narrowed his eyes. "It?"

Uriel smirked, before lunging forward with light spears. Kuroka watched as the angel and god slayer engaged in close combat. It was nothing she had ever seen before. Each time they clashed blades, magic poured out and created waves that knocked everything surrounding them back. Kuroka could feel it even from this far away.

"I thought he was a pacifist at first," Sera said with a smile. "But turns out he's just an idiot who was looking for someone to fight that wouldn't lose so easily."

"An idiot, indeed," Gabriel sighed.

"I will slaughter everything you love!" Uriel clashed blades with Masamune, manifesting blades in the air above him. "The Devil King, Gabriel, even that little cat of yours. I'll kill them slowly, making sure they feel every second of it before sending them to hell!"

"Like hell you will!" Masamune pushed him back. "I'm tired of seeing people I love die. I'm...I'm going to..." He raised his sword over his head. "I'm going to protect, everybody!"

Over his head, Kuroka witnessed as an Omega symbol appeared. Smaller circles surrounded it, individual insignias of the twelve Olympian gods.

"Fear me, for I am the king!" Masamune recited. "The strongest in all the worlds! The thief who stole the heavens, the warrior who sits at the top!"

"Die!" Uriel charged at him.

Masamune shouted as he ran towards the archangel. In an instant, it was over. Both warriors stood on opposite sides. Kuroka couldn't peel her eyes away. Her heart began to race as she saw how it concluded.

"The day of the Apocalypse draws near," Uriel said as his arms fell off. "Even you won't be able to stop it. Let your sins be your undoing," He fell on the ground. "God slayer..."

Masamune panted. Lord Gremory and Lord Odin grabbed the girls and teleported them over to the battlefield. Kuroka finally managed to get on her feet. She watched as Masamune stood over Uriel's body.

"This world is my home now," he said. "I'll protect it no matter what."

Uriel's body began to glow and slowly vanish. In seconds, the angel's body was gone.

"W-What just..." Kuroka was at a loss for words.

"Purgatory," Gabriel explained. "The dimension between dimensions. God created it to perserve the lives of angels who fell in battle. He'll be trapped there for eternity."

"Munecchi!"

Kuroka looked to see Masamune falling to his knees and passed out. Kuroka and Sera rushed to his side. She used her senjutsu to examine his body.

"Incredible," she said. "His body just used up an enormous amount of magic, but it's regenerating at an incredible pace."

"It must be the Blessing of Olympus," Lord Gremory explained. "Immortality...you're really no joke, Masamune-Kun."

Kuroka placed a hand on his cheek. She knew without a doubt now that this was the man she was supposed to have met. She remembered her mother telling her that she'd meet her own hero one day...

"Thank you," Kuroka leaned in and kissed his cheek. "my hero."

"K-K-Kuroka!" Sera blushed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Kuroka placed a hand over her mouth. "Just a good luck charm."

**…**

Fire. That was all he saw in that dream.

It was a world composed of fire. Fiery flames surrounded him. If he hadn't been completelt fire proof due to Hephaestus's Authority, he would have been toast by now. These flames were nothing to laugh at either. It made the Underworld of Hades look like a fireplace.

"What the hell..." Masamune scratched his head.

"You did well," A booming voice spoke. "I wouldn't have believe someone like you would be the one."

"Who's there!"

He regretted those words as he looked above him. It was a dragon, an enormous dragon easily 30 feet tall stood over him. It's wings spread open as it let out a thundering roar. It was a large western dragon with crimson scales and golden eyes.

Slowly, the dragon's head lowered and faced him. "Child, what is your name?"

Masamune gulped. "A-Asa Masamune."

"Masamune, huh?" The dragon scoffed. "I sense immeasurable in you, the potential is completely limitless."

"Who are you?" Masamune asked.

"I am the Dragon of Dragons," The dragon declared. "The Dragon of the Apocalypse, Great Red!"

"A-Apocalypse?" He remembered Uriel's words. "A-Are you going to end the world?"

The dragon laughed. "Why would I go through such a tiresome task? No, god slayer, but it will."

"Who?"

"It's name has been long forgotten throughout the eons," Great Red said. "But you would call call it 666, or Trihexa for short. The Beast of the Apocalypse, the devourer of worlds."

Masamune gulped. "It's going to eat the world?"

"Indeed," the dragon said. "In the years to come, the seal keeping it at bay will weaken. Your arrival in this world has tremendously weakened the seals, soon it will be set free into this world."

"How long do I have?" Masamune asked.

"At most, 8 years," Great Red said. "In 8 years time, the world shall be swallowed by that thing and everything will end. No force on this world can stop it."

Masamune smirked and pounded his chest. "Don't understimate me old man. I'm not from this world."

The dragon was speechless. Suddenly, it broke out into laughter. "Indeed! I was right to choose you afterall."

"Choose me? For what?"

"In time, you will realize," Great Red said, his voice getting distant. "A number of Divine Objects have appeared in this world, god slayer. Those Objects will prove vital in the years to come. Now go! It's time for the Campione to reveal himself to this world!"

All he heard was laughter as everything became white, and Masamune opened his eyes. He saw a ceiling, or was it a bed frame. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and looked around.

"Munecchi!" A pair of arms wrapped around him. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake! It's been 2 days!"

He realized he was still in Asgard, in a golden room on a king sized bed. Surrounding him were Sera, Gabriel, Kuroka, and even Rossweisse.

"Your body was absorbing magic from the air itself," Gabriel said. "But it still took you a few days before you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Like I had a spear in my heart," Masamune sighed. "What happened after? Is Asgard safe?"

Kuroka nodded. "Lord Gremory drove the rest of the frost giants back to Jotunheim. He's helping Lord Odin with the rebuilding plans. Looks like the Asgardians aren't moving anywhere thanks to you." She climbed in bed and leaned on his arm.

Rossweisse dropped on one knee and bowed to Masamune. Blushing, she looked at him. "Asa Masamune, I thank you for saving my home. If it had not been for you..."

He smiled. "There's no need to thank me, Rossweisse. And you don't have to be so formal, we're all friends aren't we?"

"F-Friends?"

"Yeah," He extended his hand. "Friends."

She gracefully took his hand and stood up. The girls smiled at him. Even after such an ordeal, and him actually dying, everything seemed okay.

"Looks like you're up," Lord Gremory and Lord Odin entered the room. "Looks like we can go home now. The Asgardians are rebuilding as we speak. They'll have the city back in no time."

"Rossweisse," Lord Odin said. "I want you to go with Masamune. Think of it like a mission."

Rossweisse blushed heavily. "L-Lord Odin, I think my place is here, rebuilding with the others."

"Don't be silly," The old man smiled. "It seemed to me like your place is with them. You had a lot of fun fighting alongside them, didn't you?"

Rossweisse looked to Masamune and the girls. "Well..."

"Do what you think you must," Odin said. "I'm merely suggesting an option for you."

"L-Lord Masamune..." The valkyrie rustled her hands between her legs. "If it's okay with you, will you-"

Masamune smiled. "Of course."

"Speaking of which, Masamune-Kun," Lord Gremory said. "I think it's time you move out of the Gremory manor."

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Y-You're kicking me out?"

Lord Gremory laughed. "No, nothing like that. I actually own a hotel in Kuoh, how about you and your team move in? It might be better for you guys then staying with us."

Masamune couldn't help but feel sad. All he had known since he came to this world was that manor. Sirzechs had welcomed his so warmly, but he did know that he had to move on soon. But he still felt an attachment to that place…

"Y-Yes, I understand," Masamune mustered a smile. "I'll take you up on that offer, Lord Gremory."

**…**

"This place is huge!" Sera dropped her bags and gazed in awe of their new home.

Masamune had to agree. He had a hard time believing this was a hotel room. Upon opening the door, they were greeted with an enormous living room. There was already furniture decorating all the rooms.

The living room was easily equal to the Gremory manor's. Towards the far back wall was just a massive window that gave view to the veranda. A couche was set in a U shape that faced the window with a coffee table in the middle. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was already very high up, and lit the room. To either side of the front door were stairs leading to the second floor which had easily 7 rooms. The entrance to the kitchen and library were on either side of the living room and made this place feel even bigger then it is.

"I can't believe Lord Gremory actually owns this entire building," Gabriel said.

"T-This place is huge…" Rossweisse ended up echoing Sera.

Masamune walked forward. "I guess we're home."

From the library, Sirzechs walked out and greeted them. "Oh? You guys made it!" He smiled. "I hope everything's okay. Ajuka and I didn't know how you guys wanted to decorate so we did the bare minimum."

"You guys did more than we expected," Masamune smiled.

"I'm gonna go see my room!" Sera ran upstairs.

"S-Sera!" Gabriel quickly followed her.

"Sirzechs," Masamune said, walking towards him. "I need you to do me a favor."

The Devil King raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I need you to convene a meeting with Ajuka, Lord Gremory, and anybody else you think is important," Masamune said. "But keep it to a minimum if possible. I don't want this getting out too much."

"Masamune-Kun…" Sirzechs definitely had questions, but thankfully he didn't push yet. "I understand. Everything will be ready tomorrow, come by the Manor tomorrow morning."

Masamune smiled. "But I gotta say, you did an incredible job here. Where's Ajuka?"

"He's with Lord Gremory in Asgard," Rossweisse interjected. "It seems the two have no intention of leaving until my home is rebuilt."

"I'll be in the kitchen," Sirzechs winked at Masamune before walking off while whistling.

Masamune turned to Rossweisse to see her blushing and shy. "Rossweisse? What's wrong?"

"Um…Masamune," She said, her face as red as a beet. "D-Do you really think it's alright for me to be here? I understand it was an order from the All-Father, but still…"

Masamune sighed and placed a hand on her head. "Don't be silly. You heard him, he said it was just a suggestion. I'm not someone who gives people orders so I won't tell you what to do if you don't want to do it, but…" He looked around. "This is a good place to live, isn't it? Regain a bit of normalcy in the chaos that is our lives."

Rossweisse smiled. "I've often heard from the All-Father that Campione were once fearsome demon kings who commanded attention and were unwavering in their power. But you're nothing like I heard in the stories…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're much kinder…much more kind hearted than I thought," She said. "You're one of the strongest beings on the planet, and yet you treat yourself as if you were an ordinary human."

Masamune blushed. "I-I guess it rubbed off on me…" He stuttered. "I knew someone, a Campione like myself, who never wanted this life. He just wanted to be a normal boy, going to school and enjoying his youth. But this life was thrusted to him, but he did his best his to accept it. I guess I learned to follow in his footsteps."

Rossweisse just looked at him, shocked and speechless. "I see." She smiled at him. "I look forward to working with you, my king."

Masamune blushed. "You don't have to call me that…"

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing," Masamune sighed. He began to look around the room. It's been a long time since he truly had a home, but he was oddly looking forward to this. "Wait a minute, where's Kuroka?"

Rossweisse raised an eyebrow. "Lady Kuroka? I don't know…I sent her the address but she hasn't shown up yet."

Masamune sighed. "Don't tell me she got lost." He walked to the kitchen to see Sirzechs, wearing an apron, and cooking. "Sirzechs? Do you know where Felix Naberius is? I'm afraid Kuroka might have gotten herself in a bit of trouble."

"Naberius…huh?" Sirzechs set his tools down and walked to him. He pulled out a paper with a magic circle drawn on it and handed it to Masamune. "This magic circle will take you directly to the Naberius house. Felix is the only one living there, you might find her there."

He took the paper. "By the way, is he okay? He did something unforgivable, I would have thought Sera would have killed him by now."

"As much as I wanted to agree with her," Sirzechs sighed. "We can't end his bloodline. The number of pure blooded devils have greatly dwindled over the centuries. If we kill him, it would mean ending another blood line and decreasing our numbers. We've taken great precaution, however. He won't be doing anything without us knowing."

"I see," Masamune smiled. He walked back to the living room to see Rossweisse. "I'm gonna be stepping out for a bit, tell Sera and Gabriel so they won't be worried."

"Y-Yeah…" She said. "Be careful."

Masamune nodded and looked at the circle. He poured his magic into it as he closed his eyes. A magic circle formed to his side and swallowed him whole.

He opened his eyes to see a rather dark room. It was…horrifying. Once his eyes adjusted, Masamune could see torture equipment hanging from the walls and several tables around the rooms. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"W-What the hell…"

A scream echoed through the darkness and caught his attention. He quickly ran out and hid behind a wall as he witnessed Kuroka, on the ground, bleeding and bruised and covering someone. Felix Naberius stood over her, anger filling his eyes and a whip with blades at the ends.

"You dare say you want to leave?" Felix shouted. "You couldn't do anything against that brat and then you have the nerve to say you want to leave me, for him! I gave you two rats a home, welcomed you in, and you want to leave me!" He slashed Kuroka's back.

Masamune balled his fist. He was about to jump in, but he noticed what Kuroka was doing. She was covering a girl, a much younger girl than Kuroka. She had snow white hair and blank, empty golden eyes. "I…I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us, but it's time for us to leave."

"As if!" Felix whipped her again. "You two rise me through the ranks…I'll even overthrow that no good Sirzechs…"

"I'm fine with you doing whatever want to me, but you had no reason torturing Shirone," Kuroka looked at Felix with nothing but spirit in her eyes. "I won't let you take away her childhood!"

Felix smirked. "What childhood? Look at her…she's nothing but an empty husk, there's nothing left."

"You're wrong!" Kuroka cried. "She's my sister…my only family…she's stronger then you think. I'll save her from you, and we're going back to my real master!"

"You…Little…" Felix had nothing but rage filling his eyes. Just as he was about to slash once more at the two girls, Masamune jumped in. His aegis protecting them, he glared at Felix. "You! Why are you here!"

"I'm taking them home," Masamune said.

"Are you mad! This is their home!"

"No," He turned around to look at Kuroka, who was speechless and looking to Masamune. "This hellhole is not their home. Her place isn't with you, you delusional psychopath."

"You…What gives you the right…" Felix unleashed a large amount of magic. "What gives you the right to take my belongings!"

He charged at Masamune with demonic power. "She's not your belonging!" Masamune punched him in the face, pushing him back. "She's just a girl looking for a place to belong! If you really cared about her, you'd let her go!"

"Shut up!"

Kuroka broke the fight by taking Masamune's hand. She stood up, carrying Shirone on her back.

"Masamune…" She said, crying. "Thank you…"

"Kuroka…"

She walked forward and faced Felix. "Lord Naberius, I thank you for taking care of my sister and I up until now, but it's time we take our leave. Farewell."

"Kuroka…wait!"

Kuroka raised her hand and swallowed them up in a magic circle.

**…**

Ajuka stood in the war room with Lord Gremory, Lord Odin, and Thor. The majority of the Asgardians were outside rebuilding, but the All-Father had convened a meeting here. Ajuka wondered if it was about Masamune-Kun, but he had a feeling something much more was about to be discussed.

"Father," Thor said. "Why have you called us here?"

Ajuka looked to Thor. Despite never having actually met him, Ajuka knew of the Mighty Thor. A tall, muscular man with long blonde hair and wearing chain mail and Asgardian armor.

"Uriel's last words…I'm guessing," Lord Gremory sighed.

"Indeed," Lord Odin said. "The day of the Apocalypse draws near…"

"The Apocalypse?" Thor asked. "Ragnarok of the Bible?"

Ajuka nodded. "It's said to bring destruction to the world, a beast will rise and consume the world. Do you really think he means to bring the Apocalypse?"

"He couldn't have been working alone," Lord Gremory said. "I fear that there's a group out there that wishes to bring the world into untold destruction."

"I will convene with the other mythologies," Lord Odin said. "Surely we can figure something out."

"I'll convene with the other factions," Lord Gremory said. "Ajuka, do you mind filling in my son? I'm sure Sirzechs will want to know what's going on."

Ajuka nodded. "Of course, Lord Gremory."

"Thor," Lord Odin said. "Gather the others, I want you to lead a team to the other realms and gather information if you can. We must know as much we can before it's too late."

Ajuka looked behind him to the golden city. What have you gotten yourself into, Masamune-Kun.

**Author's Note - Sorry for the late upload, I've been feeling writer's block lately and haven't written as much as I'd like. This chapter is kind of…subpar and not as good as I'd like it to be. It feels kind of rushed, but I'm hoping next chapter will be better. Anyways, I hope this is okay and I'll see you guys soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**TheB - Yeah I agree with you on my interactions between villains, guess I gotta work on my dialogue…sorry lol. As for Uriel, I wanted him to come back later on as a Fallen Angel so I just kept him in a prison. And I wanted Loki to have a bigger part after the time skip so I didn't wanna kill him off yet. I was gonna make him the Vali to Masamune's Issei, you know? Might have done it the wrong way so again sorry ehe. **

**Look2019 - thank you so much, hope you keep supporting and enjoying the story :)**

**8**

"So, why did you want us all to meet here today, Masamune-Kun," Lord Gremory asked.

Sirzechs sat in his father's office, which was mainly used for meetings between High-Class Devils. A grand round table was at the center of the room with around ten people in the room. Lords Gremory, Sitri, and Phoenix all were seated, along with the four Devil Kings and Masamune-Kun himself. Kuroka, Gabriel, and Rossweisse were all standing behind him.

He looked to Falbium Asmodeous. Despite being a Satan-Class Devil, and current Devil King in charge of military affairs, he rarely ever did his job or even showed up to regular meetings. It took Ajuka dragging him out of his room in order for him to actually show up here. But Sirzechs was glad he could make it, he couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen and they needed all hands on deck.

"It is my belief that there is a great danger about to befall this world," Masamune said. "After my battle with Loki and Uriel, I had a dream."

"You're basing this off of a dream?" Lord Sitri asked, unconvinced.

Lord Sitri was a man in his early thirties, with short but spiky blue hair and a beard much like Sirzechs's father. He was always the rational side to his father's reckless, much like his daughter was to Rias.

"Yes," Masamune said, unwavering in his declaration. "I saw a dragon. It called itself the Great Red, and it said that the Apocalypse will soon be upon us and that a creature known as 666 would devour the world."

Stunned silence filled the room. Lord Gremory rubbed his chin. "Trihexa…huh? This could be a problem."

"If you don't mind me asking," Masamune said. "What is this, Trihexa? He never really told me what it was."

"Trihexa is the beast of the Apocalypse," Sirzechs explained. "It's existence was kept a high guarded secret for eons, ever since God sealed it away using thousands of highly forbidden seals. I would understand why it's awakening would be trouble…but why now?"

"Great Red said that it was because of me," Masamune said with a saddened expression. "It appears my arrival in this world has caused it to…react, to my magic. It seems wherever I go, all I bring with me is chaos and destruction."

"You needn't blame yourself, Masamune-Kun," Lord Gremory. "But do we know how long we have until it fully awakens?"

"About eight years," The Campione said.

Sirzechs thought to himself. Eight years…that would mean that by then, if someone doesn't intentionally break those seals, Trihexa will wake from it's slumber and resurface into the world. Even by then, it's awakening would be noticed regardless of the time limit.

"This aside," Lord Phoenix said. "We have a lot more complications to deal with."

Lord Phoenix was the head of the House of Phoenix. A man in his early thirties with long blonde hair and fiery amber eyes. He was as casual and cool as he was fierce and passionate.

"Indeed," Lord Sitri sighed. "With the betrayal of Uriel, Heaven won't be able to maintain it's control over the system. Micheal should be here…but I understand his absence isn't uncalled for."

A magic circle suddenly opened up behind Masamune. He turned to see Gabriel holding her hand out.

"You needn't worry about Heaven, Lord Sitri," A kind voice said as a figure walked through the circle. A man in his early thirties with king blue eyes and pale blonde hair smiled at them. He wore heavenly armor and had a halo over his head. "Our top angels are out answering prayers and keeping the peace, everything is okay on our end."

"Dramatic an entrance as ever," Lord Gremory smirked. "Michael."

Sirzechs smiled. "That is good to hear, Lord Michael."

Michael nodded. "We will lend as much support as we can, stopping the Trihexa's awakening is our top priority."

"That isn't all, I'm afraid," Masamune sighed. "When I came to this world, through an explosion in space-time, it also caused portals to open up connecting my world with this world. Countless Divine Objects have leaked through the portal and are scattered all over the world. If humans or any Factions get their hands on even one of them, the balance of power will be entirely upset."

"Surely we can figure out a way to track them all," Lord Phoenix said.

"I'm afraid that isn't the problem," Lord Sitri said.

Masamune nodded. "Tracking them shouldn't be entirely too hard. Their mere presence in the world would cause natural disasters, they're are objects of pure magic manifesting physical form. However, they are also living sentient objects. If anyone were to touch them, or come in contact with them, I'm afraid they could be influenced or swayed, or even brainwashed by these objects."

"Not only do we have to worry about a looming Apocalypse, but also countless sentient weapons that could brainwash anybody who touches it," Falbium sighed. "This day get's better and better."

"Munecchi," Sera said. "Do you have some sort of plan?"

"Well…" He seemed hesitant. "I didn't want it to come to this, but leave the Divine Objects to me. Once I find them, I can use one of my Authorities to seal them in a parallel pocket dimension, where no one can touch them."

"You can do that?" Ajuka asked.

The Campione nodded. "Loki's chains, Enkidu, is chanted with Nordic magic that connects it to a separate dimension. The chains themselves are infinitely long, which means that the dwarfs must have created a separate dimension to hold them, only coming forth when the caster calls them. I can put the Divine Objects away there, safe from harm."

"But tracking all of them down…" Sera said.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Sirzechs looked to Masamune-Kun, but his eyes wouldn't meet Sirzechs's. "That's what you meant, when you said you wanted to go explore the world."

"Yes," Masamune said. "I had planned to go look for them a long time ago, but…"

Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder. It seemed to give him some courage as he looked to the others. "These Divine Objects are relics of my home world, it's my responsibility to recover them."

"I saw we let him go," Lord Gremory said. "The kid's already made up his mind right? We can't in good conscious keep from going."

"But Father…" Sirzechs couldn't produce the words. He didn't want him to go…he had just found a brother in Masamune, and just like that he's going to leave.

"Sirzechs," Masamune said. "I can't thank you enough for taking me in. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me."

He balled his fist and kept his emotions in check. Sirzechs looked to Gabriel and the others behind him. "And what about you guys?"

"It is a knight's duty to stay by her master," Rossweisse stepped forward.

"Like she said," Kuroka smirked. "I'm not leaving my master's side."

"Gabriel," Michael said, facing his sister. "If this is what you want to do, if your place is truly with this young man, then by all means go with him."

"Brother…"

"I'm sure Griselda can handle your work load while you're away, no matter how long it takes."

That meant that all of them, except one, were going with Masamune-Kun on his adventure. However Sirzechs looked to Sera, who seemed lost for words.

"Sera…" Sirzechs said.

"I….I…" Sera stuttered her words.

"Serafall," Lord Sitri said. "I've always taught you to follow your heart, haven't I?"

"But…Father, I'm a Devil King," Sera said. "I can't just forsake my duties and go off with Munecchi…" She balled her fists. "No matter how much my heart is telling me to go."

"Silly girl," Lord Sitri smiled. "Do you remember what I told you when you became a Devil King?"

Sera looked to Masamune. "Compromise where you can, and where you can't, don't. Even when everyone is telling you something right is wrong. Even if the world stands in your way and is telling you to move…"

"It is your duty to plant yourself like a tree," Lord Sitri walked over to his daughter. "Look them in the eye, and tell them 'no, you move'." He rubbed his daughter's head with affection. "I am so proud of the woman you've become, Serafall."

"Father…" Sera cried in her father's arms.

Sirzechs smiled and looked to Masamune. "Do you know how long your journey will take?"

He shook his head. "There's already way too many Divine Objects out there, more than I can count. It'll take years, maybe five or six at the least."

"That long, huh…" Sirzechs felt his heart break. He looked to his father. "But Father, without Masamune-Kun here, what will we do about the Trihexa?"

"We have 8 years until it fully awakens," Michael said. "We'll have to find out as much as we can on how to stop it in that time." The archangel looked to Masamune. "Asa Masamune-San, with Gabriel by your side, you will have our divine protection with you. Please be sure to retrieve every last one of them." He smiled.

"I promise," Masamune smiled.

"And while you're at it," Lord Phoenix said. "Make sure to make some allies along the way. If Trihexa really does wake, we'll need all the help we can get from as many as we can."

"I understand."

"You know that means the same for us, as well," Lord Phoenix asked Lords Sitri and Gremory.

Lord Sitri sighed. "I can't believe we'll have to be friends with all those arrogant slackers."

"Oh come now," Lord Gremory said. "Maybe this will be fun. Who knows, it'll good for Rias to have some more friends from the other Pure-Bloods."

"And what of Lord Odin?" Sirzechs asked the Lords.

"Oh, the old man?" His father asked. "He's rounding up the other Mythologies as we speak. Zeus is already on board, and Izanagi is more than ready for a fight. But I'd imagine convincing Ra and the others will be a pain."

"I think I can handle that," Masamune said to everyone's surprise.

"W-What do you mean, Masamune-Kun?" Sirzechs asked.

"I spent quite a bit of time in Egypt in my world, and got to know many of the gods there." He smirked. "I'm sure convincing that stubborn old man won't be a problem."

"Uh…Masamune-Kun, I don't think you-" Sirzechs was cut off by his father.

"We'll leave it to you then, Campione." Lord Gremory smirked.

"Father…" Sirzechs glared at his father. Always scheming something up his sleeve.

"Then I suppose this meeting is over with," Lord Phoenix stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot." He walked over to Masamune. Using a magic circle, he produced a black box with the Phoenix insignia on the lid. "Masamune-Kun, this is a present from my family to yours." He handed the box to Masamune. "It's vials of Phoenix Tears, I don't know how much help they'll be to an immortal god slayer, but think of it as a token of our new found friendship."

"T-Thank you, Lord Phoenix," Masamune accepted it and bowed.

"Well, I'll be off then," He turned to Lords Gremory and Sitri. "I'll see you two later." He winked as he vanished with flames.

"That show off," Lord Sitri stood up. "Serafall, be safe okay? And look out for Masamune."

"Yes, father," Sera wiped her tears and smiled.

With a smile, Lord Sitri vanished into a magic circle.

"I suppose I should head back as well," Michael looked to Masamune's group. "I wish you all the best of luck on your journey. Once you come back, we'll be sure to have a plan to deal with the Trihexa."

"Thank you, brother." Gabriel smiled.

Michael smiled before vanishing with light.

"I can finally leave!" Falbium stood up, stretched and yawned.

"You lazy bastard," Ajuka sighed and stood up. "Masamune-Kun, I'll see you off when you leave."

"Sure thing, Ajuka," Masamune smiled.

"Ajuka, you wanna go eat anything?" Falbium asked.

"Shut up," Ajuka grabbed his collar and teleported away through a magic circle.

Masamune giggled. "I suppose we should head back home as well." He turned to Sirzechs and his father and bowed. "Thank you both so much."

"It's nothing," Lord Gremory smirked. "Be safe out there, all of you. I won't be seeing you for awhile so make sure you kick some ass out there and come back in one piece."

They all smiled and teleported away through Sera's magic circle.

Sirzechs was left alone with his father. Lord Gremory walked to his window and looked out into the territory as Sirzechs joined.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have told him that Ra is actually a woman?" Sirzechs asked.

"He'll learn soon enough that the gods he's dealt with in his world are nothing like the gods here," His father smirked. "Besides, if he's going to expand his harem even more, he'll need all the women he can get his hands on."

"You're horrible, you know that?" Sirzechs sighed.

His father laughed. "It'll work itself out, somehow."

Sirzechs looked up into the sky. He wondered how things were gonna change in eight years…

**…**

Masamune stood on the veranda of their new hotel room, looking out into the city of Kuoh. This city had been all he had known since coming to this world, that and the Gremory manor. He had began to consider this city his new home, and Sera and the others his new family. He hadn't expected to leave so soon, but things were going to get worse for everyone if he didn't.

"Why so gloomy so early in the morning?"

It was Kuroka. She joined him on the veranda and smiled. She had started to wear casual clothes and only using her _nekoshou_ form whenever the situation called for it. She wore a simple black crop top with blue jeans and boots. Her long black hair was unkept and flowing behind her back. She rested her cheek on her hand and looked at him.

"Just thinking what we're going to find out there," He admitted. "There's one Divine Object out there that I'm worried about, things could get complicated if anyone were to find it."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," She smiled. "You have all of us after all, don't you?"

Masamune looked behind him to see everyone in the living room. While Rossweisse was bring everyone snacks, Gabriel and Sera were having a video game tournament on the T.V. He smiled. He never would have thought that such a wide variety of people could coexist so easily. An Asgardian valkyrie, a Devil King, an Archangel, a _nekoushou, _and an immortal god slayer.

"When should we leave?" Kuroka asked.

"Tomorrow morning," He said. "By the way, how is Shirone?"

Kuroka was surprised. "S-She's fine…Lord Gremory said that he can take her in and she can be friends with Rias. I'm happy for her, she'll grow up surrounded with so much love."

"You sound like you won't go see her," Masamune said.

"I…I don't think I can face her," Kuroke leaned on the railing. "I let Felix do so many awful things to her…he experimented on her so much that her whole personality changed. She used to be so outgoing and kind…now…"

"Don't give up on her you idiot," He placed a hand on her head. "You're family right? Stay by her side no matter what and look after her, even if it means you have to look from afar to start with."

"Master…" Kuroka hid her face.

"Kuroka? You okay?" He asked, but was surprised by a sneak kiss from out of no where. Kuroka leaned forward and landed one on his lips before he could react.

She parted. "I really do you love you, master."

Masamune felt the blood rushing to his face. The screen door came crashing open. "You stupid cat! We agreed to no sneak attacks! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Kuroka stuck her tongue out. "All is fair and love is war."

Gabriel and Rossweisse joined Sera. "W-Why…you, little…" Sera was fuming.

"E-Everybody just calm down…" Masamune smiled awkwardly.

"If it's like that, then," Gabriel pushed Sera and Kuroka aside and grabbed Masamune's face. She leaned in and kissed him.

"G-Gabriel!" Sera, Kuroka, and Rossweisse shouted in unison.

"I…I love you too, Masamune-Kun." The angel smiled.

"What do you think you're doing to my king!" Rossweisse slapped Gabriel's face so hard, her head slammed into the veranda.

The valkyrie stood guard with her sword out pointed at the other two.

"R-Rossweisse, I don't think you need to-"

"My king…" She turned around and leaned closer to him. She kissed him too, but parted quickly. "I swear my loyalty to you, even if Lord Odin recalls me."

"R-Rossweisse…" Masamune touched his lips.

"You're all horrible!" Sera shoved all of them aside, grabbed Masamune's arm and dragged into the house, up the stairs, and into her room.

Masamune was out of breath…consecutive attacks like that, he didn't know if his heart would take it all.

"T-Thanks, Sera, you're a-" He heard the sound of the lock on her door. He looked to her, standing by the door with her hands behind her back. "S-Sera-San…what are you…"

"Y…You're not fair…Munecchi…" She looked at him, blushing heavily. "It hurts…so much."

"W-What does?" He backed as she kept moving towards him.

Sera placed her hand over her chest. "This feeling in my chest…it feels like my hearts going to beat out my chest…" Masamune reached the bed and tripped, landing on his back on her bed. Sera crawled on top of him and looked down at him. "I got so worried…when you were fighting Loki and Uriel. I know you're immortal, but I still worry about you!"

"Sera…"

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I miss it when it was just you, me, Sirzechs and Ajuka. Now…you've got so many girls around you, and you go kissing them so casually…"

"T-That's not my fault! They kissed me!"

"It still hurts!" Sera cried, crying now. "I…I…I…I love you, Munecchi. I love you so much my heart aches every time I don't see you."

Masamune was at a loss for words. He gulped, not knowing what to say or how to respond. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"I…I know you're a king, and a king must have his subjects, so you can have however many girls you want, but…" She took his hand. "I'm your number one, okay? Say it!"

"Y-You're…" His hand reached for her cheek. "You're my number one, Sera."

"Munecchi…" She leaned in and the next thing he knew, he leaned in to kiss her. It felt like fireworks were going off in his head. Everything was white, he couldn't think. All he knew was that he had to protect her, protect the others, everybody.

From the corner of his eye, Masamune could see the door creaking open and the other three girls fell into the room.

"W-What are you guys doing here!" Sera cried out, blushing.

"As I thought," Gabriel sat and crossed her arms. "Sera is a fearsome opponent after all."

"We'll have to step up our game, don't we?" Kuroka sighed.

"What should we do…" Rossweisse looked panicked.

"Get out!" Sera jumped out of bed and chased after them. Suddenly, Masamune had a flashback image in his head. He saw his friends doing the same thing, always laughing and having fun. Before he knew it, tears were falling from his eyes.

He giggled as he wiped them away. "M-Munecchi, are you okay?" Sera asked.

"Master, what's wrong?" Kuroka asked.

He shook his head. "I just..really love you guys."

Gabriel began to tear up and charge at him. "Masamune-Kun!" She jumped ontop of him, plunging his face into her breasts. "I love you too Masamune-Kun!" She weeped.

"Master!" Kuroka joined her.

"My king!" Rossweisse jumped ontop of him.

"You guys are killing him!" Sera jumped in.

Suffocating between the four of them, Masamune found himself laughing. He didn't feel like his life was just a meaningless existence anymore. He had lost so much, sure, but it didn't mean he hadn't gained much more. He smiled as the girls fought over him, laughing as they fought with each other.

"This life…is interesting indeed."

**…**

Masamune stood by the doors to the hotel the next day with Sera, Gabriel, Kuroka, and Rossweisse by his side. Everybody was packed and ready to go, facing Sirzechs, Rias, and Lady Gremory.

"So you're really leaving," Lady Gremory said. "I'm said to see you leave."

"I'm sorry Lady Gremory, but it's something I have to do," Masamune smiled.

Sera placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yep, and we're gonna be by his side through it all. So leave it to us, we'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Lady Gremory giggled. "I suppose that makes me feel a bit at ease."

Rias walked forward and pulled on his shirt. "Big Brother…are you really leaving?"

Masamune crouched down to face Rias. "I'm afraid so." He rubbed her head.

"But you said you'd play with me more," She began to cry. "You said you were gonna play with me!"

"I'm sorry Rias," He smiled and held out his pinky finger. "I promise we'll play all you want when I get back, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise," Rias pinky promised him, and smiled.

Masamune stood up and faced Sirzechs. "I'm leaving the rest to you, Sirzechs."

"You can't count on me," Sirzechs smiled. "Do you guys know where you're going first?"

"Kyoto," Gabriel said. "Apparently a powerful relic was discovered there by the youkai. We'll try our best to retrieve it without causing an incident."

"Try our best," Kuroka sighed. "Sirzechs, thank you for taking Shirone in. It means the world to me."

"Of course, once you come back she'll be a bright and brilliant girl." Sirzechs smiled.

"We'll be off then," Masamune extended a hand to Sirzechs. "Thanks for everything, I really do appreciate it."

Sirzechs smiled and returned his handshake. "Just make sure you come back soon, brother."

Masamune blushed. Brother…he never thought he'd hear someone call him that again. But then again, he and Sirzechs had become much closer in the past few weeks.

"Yeah," Masamune smiled back.

Masamune and the girls began to walk towards the exit of Kuoh, waving at the Gremory family as they left. He felt a tugging at his heart, telling him not to leave. He wanted to stay and watch as Rias grew up, to protect her and see her mature and start her own peerage. He wanted to have a normal life with Sera, Gabriel, Kuroka and Rossweisse. But he knew that that life, the normal one that his friend always sought after, wasn't one that was meant for him. He was a warrior, he was a king, his place was on the battlefield…

"Are you sure we shouldn't have just warped there?" Gabriel asked. "It's quite a distance till Kyoto."

"We'll be fine," He smiled. "Besides, I've always wanted to see this world." But he stopped. "Actually, there's somewhere I'd like to visit before leaving. Do you guys mind?"

Sera raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He walked over to the girls and wrapped his arms around them, to their surprise and blushing faces. He used Hermes's Speed to flash them all to a neighboring town…a town completely decimated as a result of Felix Naberius's attempt at getting the Sacred Book of Prometheus.

"Oh my…" Kuroka said, looking around.

"Munecchi…" Sera looked to Masamune as he walked to the town square.

Masamune crouched down and pressed his hands into the ground. He used Hephaestus's Authority over alchemy to erect several stone crosses that filled the square.

"What is this?" Rossweisse asked. "I sense so much death…"

"These lives were lost, because I couldn't arrive in time to save them," Masamune stood up and faced all of them. "My biggest regret, was letting all of these beautiful lives end so quickly." He clapped his hands together. "May your spirits find their way to Elysium, and rest in eternal bliss."

Reluctantly, the others joined him. He was shaking. He knew he should have come sooner…

"Let's go," Sera took his hand. "We shouldn't stay here for too long."

"Yeah…" He turned away and began for the forest.

Masamune looked up to the sky as he listened to the sound of nature, as well as Sera and Gabriel bickering with each other and Kuroka and Rossweisse talking about what they'll see in Kyoto. He wondered what lay in store for them in this adventure, but he couldn't wait to find out.

**Author's Note - So I'm gonna do the Kyoto Arc and then do a time skip till the present DxD story, BUT I'm gonna rewrite a lot of events so I hope you guys bear with me, I promise I'll make it as unpredictable but enjoyable as possible. I was also thinking of making an OC based after Jeanne D'Arc from Fate/Apocrypha since I always liked Ruler. I was just thinking about rewriting the actual character of Jeanne in DxD and making her the reincarnation of Joan of Arc so I hope everything works out okay. Anyways, hope you guys liked this early chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note - You guys REALLY want Yasaka in this harem huh? LOL, well I won't be blatantly putting her in his harem until after the time skip, but an introduction chapter might be nice. This chapter is in Egypt and about Ra, kind of rushed, but I wanted the time skip to be in chapter 10 so I just screw it. I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise I'll get to Yasaka. See you guys later :)**

**9**

"It's really hot!" Kuroka shouted at the top of her lungs as they walked through the deserts of Egypt.

Masamune had to agree. They'd been wandering the desert for about 3 hours since arriving in Africa after leaving Kuoh. The original plan was to head to Kyoto to deal with the Divine Instrument retrieved by the youkai, however as they went, he sensed a powerful Instrument in Africa. It might have been what he feared would be loose in this world, but he didn't know unless he went to check it out.

Every step through this desert was excruciating. He felt like he was walking through quicksand, which Rossweisse accidentally stepped into along the way. His feet felt heavy and his sweat stopped cooling him off ages ago. He thought he was used to the heatwaves in Egypt, but this was nothing like his own world. This must be the Instrument's doing…

"Are we almost there yet?" Sera sighed. "I can't take much more of this."

Masamune smiled and turned around. Sera was slouched, wearing a short white crop top and short shorts, wearing only her backpack and carried a fan.

"Stop complaining Sera," Gabriel wacked her on the head. "It's unbecoming of you."

Elegant and graceful as always. Gabriel wore a white bikini with a veil covering her bottom half and a sunhat and sunglasses. He had to admit that no matter what she wore, she seemed to pull it off with extreme comfort and confidence.

"We should be getting close," Rossweisse looked at her compass.

Rossweisse, as it turned out, was much more…refined. She wore black leggings with a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt and carried the most things her backpack. Always ready and prepared for whatever comes their way.

"I can't take this anymore," Kuroka wrapped a hand around Sera and sighed. "We're going to completely die out here, aren't we?'

"We might actually," Sera sniffled. "Of all the ways to go, it has to be burning to death. This sucks!"

Kuroka wore…the least amount of clothing out of all of them. In fact, all she wore was a completely loose white robe, she did wear underwear but not a bra. She had said that it was too hot for one, but for some reason he got the feeling she was talking about something other than the weather.

Masamune stopped dead in his tracks and stared ahead. "We're here."

Sera and Kuroka bumped into his back, as Rossweisse and Gabriel joined him. "Are you sure, my king? There's nothing here." She continued to look at her compass.

Although Masamune designed that compass to track Divine Instruments, he knew that they were here. Even in this world, that stupid old man still kept his capitol behind wards and a barrier.

"It's hidden," Masamune said. "Ra must have used the same barrier and warding as he did in my world. Give me a sec." He walked forward and held out his hands. As his hand started to glow, runes began to float out and towards the barrier. The closer they got, he could see the outline of the city. "Easy." He smirked.

Using Athena's Authority, he rewrote the runes that kept the city hidden and opened a path for them.

"Oh…my…" Kuroka gulped.

"Welcome to the hidden capital," Masamune said. "Meropolis."

The path for them closed as soon as they entered the city. Masamune looked up at the sky and noticed a large amount of magic flowing through the city. It's as though what was keeping this city going was pure magic…it was nothing like he had seen before. Through the very ground, floating through the air, everything had traces of magic in them.

""So," Sera said. "Is that where we're going?"

She pointed up at the top of a large hill. A massive golden palace sat there, overlooking the entire city.

"Yep," Masamune said. "Shall we?"

Walking through the city, he noticed just how normal life here was. The citizens were living as ordinary humans, even despite the fact that they were all descendants of the gods. Masamune could feel the blood of the gods flowing through them, and yet none of them exhibited any divine powers.

"This place seems a lot more…peaceful than I thought," Rossweisse said. "I heard from Lord Odin that Meropolis was a heavily guarded city where no human has ever set foot in, but I never expected to function like a human city."

"That's because everyone here are descendants of the gods themselves," Masamune explained. "Ancestry dating back to the beginning, this place has been the home to the majority of the Egyptian pantheon."

"You know a lot about this, don't you?" Kuroka asked.

"I spent a lot of time here," Masamune smiled. "Osiris trained me for a majority of the time before I was inducted into the Olympian pantheon. He's kind of like a father to me in a way."

From behind him, Masamune could hear Sera whispering something to Gabriel. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Sera blushed. "N-Nothing!"

Masamune tilted his head, but looked forward. They were nearing the palace, just a top the cliff. A grand staircase led up the hill, lit on either side with torches despite it being day. As ordinary as they seemed, Masamune knew these flames were actually a defensive measure. Ra was clever, he wouldn't let his palace be so unguarded.

At the doors to the palace, there stood two guards, towering over him at easily 20 feet. Masamune looked up at them as one of them knelt down. They were definitely Egyptian, however they weren't gods either. Rather they had divinity in their blood…artificial god slayers?

They were both topless except for a traditional guard on their shoulders and wore slacks. They each carried a spear as they glared at Masamune and his team.

"What business do you have here?" The guard asked.

"My name is Asa Masamune," He said. "I seek an audience with the first pharaoh, Ra."

"Her highness wishes to not be disturbed by the likes of humans," The guard replied. "Leave, at once."

Did he just say…_her_ Highness?

Sera stepped forward. "My name is Serafall Leviathan, Devil King of the Underworld. Step aside."

"And I am Archangel Gabriel," Gabriel said with grace. "We both represent the Devil and Angel factions, seeking a council with her highness, Ra. Please understand, we are here on a diplomacy mission, nothing more."

The guards looked at one another, before nodding. As he stood up, the massive doors to the palace opened. "You may enter."

"I thank you for your consideration," Gabriel bowed.

As the five of them walked in, Masamune couldn't help but get a chill down his spine. He admired the architecture of the palace, much inspired by Rome, pillars and columns decorated either side of the hallway leading towards a massive throne.

"Mother, you cannot be serious," A booming voice shook the halls. "This weapon could be used to conquer entire civilizations. We can stand at the top!"

"I will not hear anymore of your childish ambitions, Horus," A feminine voice sighed. "It was mere coincidence that this object landed in our domain, we will not disturb the balance of power that has been established for eons. Know your place, child."

"But…"

Masamune finally saw what was happening. He, along with the others, stood at the base of a massive throne, and at the feet of a woman in her early mid twenties. She had long blonde hair that seemed to turn red at the ends like fire. Her eyes were heterochromatic, the left being red and the right being a bright yellow. She wore a simply wrap over her rather large breasts and multiple platelets around her waist. Behind her were multiple…wings?

"What have we here?" She said. "It has been a long time since I've had visitors from the city…and quite a vast variety of them nonetheless."

"Identify yourself," A man to the left of the woman stepped forward. He was in his late teens with a well toned body and tattoos running down his left arm. He had dark black hair but cool gray eyes.

"Your Highness," Sera bowed. "I am Serafall Leviathan, representative of the Devil Faction. It is an honor to be in your presence."

"And I am Archangel Gabriel," Gabriel bowed. "Representative of the Angel Faction."

The woman rested her head on her hand. "A devil, an angel, an Asgardian, a _nekoshou_, and…" The woman squinted her eyes at Masamune. "Oh? I haven't seen your kind in eons."

"Y-Y-You're a woman?!" Masamune shouted in shock and confusion.

Sera and Gabriel were blushing, embarrassed, while Kuroka and Rossweisse giggled. The man, Horus, seemed like he was ready to smite Masamune on the stop.

"How dare you insult our-" He growled, but Ra's laughter broke it apart.

"You are definitely one of his kin," She laughed, holding her stomach. "It has been far too long since I've had the pleasure of meeting you and your kind again. Allow me to introduce myself," She stepped up and cleared her throat. She was easily over 20 feet tall and twirled her hair. "I am Ra, first pharaoh of Egypt and the Lord who presides over these deserts. I welcome you, Campione."

Masamune was taken back. "You know what I am?"

"But of course," Smoke began to come from her body as she seemed to shrink. Gone was the 20 foot tall goddess, before him was a miniature version of herself that looked around Kuroka's height. "One of the very first Campione was of Egyptian origin, and a dear friend of mine." She extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, god slayer."

"L-Likewise," He returned her handshake.

"So?" She tilted her head. "What can I do for you? Seeing as you came all the way out here and even managed to pass through my warding."

"Well it wasn't all that difficult in the first place," Masamune stuttered. "You've used the same warding for over a thousand years."

"W-Why you little-" Horus protested, but stopped when Ra held out her hand.

"You are familiar with my warding?" She asked, intrigued.

"Of course," He smiled. "Osiris was the one who trained me in the ways of Egyptian magic, he even taught me how to rewrite these wardings so I could come and leave as I pleased."

"Osiris taught you?" Ra raised an eyebrow. "How odd."

"I suppose we should explain," Sera stepped forward. "Mun…Masamune-Kun is actually not of this world."

"Not of this world you say?" Ra asked.

Gabriel stepped forward. "While he is a Campione, he is from a different world, sent here as a result of a war. His knowledge of his own world might be complicated seeing as things are different here, right Masamune-Kun?"

He felt a slight tug at his heart. "R-Right, I apologize for my rudeness, your Highness."

"It's fine, it's fine," Ra laughed. "It is but instinct to try and see things as you're always used to. It is nothing to apologize for, Masamune."

"Y-Your Highness, we're actually here on a different business," Masamune said. "A number of Divine relics have been scattered across this world as a result of my coming here. In the wrong hands, these relics could be disastrous to the world."

'Ah, I see," Ra smirked. "So that's why you're here." She held out her hand as a staff formed. It was rather long, longer than Ra's body, and held an orb at the ends covered by panels. "So you came for this, did you?"

"Is that the relic?" Rossweisse asked.

Masamune nodded. "Would you mind if I-"

"Of course." She handed it to him.

Upon tapping the bottom of the staff on the ground, the four panels keeping the orb hidden parted, revealing the relic itself. It was a glowing orb, spiraling with red and yellow magic. "It's beautiful…" Sera said.

"Cosmic Eclipse," Masamune explained. "A Divine Relic that has the power to blot out the sun, or in this case, maximize it's power and turning these deserts into a scorching inferno. It was used in my world to destroy an entire country in mere hours, scorching the lands so much that nothing remained."

"So it is a weapon after all," Horus said.

"No," Masamune said. "It's purpose was for harvesting and nurturing plant growth. It's creators, Demeter and Hestia, gave this to the elder of a village in Greece as token of their worship. It was never meant to be used for war…"

"I see," Ra said. "I'd better leave it with you then, shouldn't I?"

"A-Are you sure?" Masamune asked, quite surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Ra asked. "It's not as though this relic belonged to me or my people. It's rightful place should be with someone who's heart knows it's purpose. In the hands of anyone else, it would only be viewed as a weapon."

Masamune was speechless. Was this really Ra? An image of the Ra that he knew flashed before his eyes. A stubborn and arrogant old man who wanted nothing but power, but was too lazy to do anything. Riding on his chariot everyday and never once tending to the people he supposedly loved. And yet here before him was Ra…

"Mother, please rethink your decision," Horus said. "Our influence has greatly diminished, with this we could-"

"Your mind thinks of nothing but war and conflict, doesn't it?" Ra sighed. Ra turned to Masamune and the others. "Would you all like to stay here for the night?"

"Y-Your Highness," Gabriel said. "We wouldn't want to impose on you anymore than-"

"It's fine," Ra smirked. "You've come all this way to retrieve this. The least I can do is provide you with shelter and send you off in good spirits."

"T-Thank you," Masamune said.

Ra smiled. She turned back to Horus, regrowing to her original size. "Horus, fetch the servants and make sure to it that they receive our best." She glanced back at Masamune. "I'll fetch you when dinner is ready. Until then, feel free to roam around as you please. I'll tell everyone that we have visitors."

Everyone bowed to Ra. "Thank you, your Highness."

**…**

Masamune sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the Cosmic Eclipse. His room was rather large, with a massive bed, a whole table and even several drawers for his things. However, as elegant as this room was, his focus was on the orb.

He remembered Demeter and Hestia. After so many years without her daughter, Demeter focused her attention to the people of Earth. She cared so deeply for them and blessed them with good harvests. Hestia too took a liking to the humans. Together they created this…and to think that such a peaceful object, created out of love and affection, could be used to destroy all of Europe in a single day.

He laid back on his bed, staring into the ceiling. Everything he ever knew about the gods was wrong, or at least it didn't fit into the aspects of this world. His knowledge of their origins, their personalities, even their appearances themselves could all be wrong. He felt useless being a god slayer with no knowledge of his enemies. It felt like he had just become a god slayer all over again, with no knowledge of the world and having to rely on everyone else.

"Protect everyone, my ass," He smirked.

"Quite the sulker, aren't we?" Ra appeared at his door, crossing her arms and smirking at him as she leaned on the door frame.

She was human sized again. As Masamune sat up, he began to notice how beautiful she was. Her alluring eyes, her unparalleled figure, her voice.

"What's got you troubled, god slayer?" She walked over and joined him on the bed.

He hesitated, but decided to open up for a second. "I spent countless centuries obtaining knowledge of the gods, knowing what was out there as possible enemies was worth more than just blindly going to a fight without anything. But today just proves that everything I knew is all wrong in this world."

"What? Is that all?" She smiled. "If that's the case, why don't you just relearn everything?"

Masamune smiled. "You make it sound so easy."

"Let me give you a bit of guidance, young god slayer," She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rested her head on his other shoulder. "This world is vast, and safeguards an untold amount of knowledge that no one person could ever possibly hope to obtain. However there's nothing stopping you from doing so. I can sense just how long you've been alive, which means you've experienced more than your fair share of loss, haven't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well all the more reason to keep going," She smiled. "It'd be a shame if someone as cute as yourself just chose to dip back into the despair that you seemed to pull yourself out of."

Masamune smiled. "You know, you're nothing like the Ra I always knew."

"Oh?" She sat back and faced him. "Tell me about him, my counterpart."

He laughed. "He was always stubborn, never took advice from his council, did everything his own way and never wavered in his conviction. He was also incredibly lazy, talking about taking over the world but always ended up sitting back in his chariot and watching the planet."

Ra laughed. "I guess we're not all that different after all."

"Well, I'd say you're pretty different yourself," Masamune gave her a sincere smile. "You're bright, giving off such a royal and loving aura. You seem to care more about your people than he ever did, and you're also incredibly wise."

"W-What…"

"Plus, it doesn't hurt that you're also really cute," He chuckled.

She seemed quiet, when he opened his eyes, her cheeks were red and she was staring at him intently. "Y-Your Highness? Are you okay?"

"Y-You…You really think I'm cute?" She asked.

"Well…yeah," He said, fear ringing in his head.

"Do you really think so?" She jumped atop of him and looked down at him. "Do you really think I'm cute?"

"Y-Your Highness, are you…"

Her hand went for her chest. "You know, I never had a father or a mother? I was just kind of…created, in an infinite and everlasting darkness. I created this place, the other gods…but they always feared me or spoke to me like I was someone to be afraid. No one's ever told me that I'm cute before…"

Masamune saw her in a different light. She wasn't just a goddess or royalty, she was also a girl. Of course, spending so much time around humans was bound to make you more human yourself.

"Hey, Masamune," She leaned in next to his ear and whispered. "Have you ever been with a god before?"

He felt all the blood rushing to his face. "R-R-R-Ra! What are you-"

She laughed and sat on his waist. "Oh? You called me Ra instead of Your Highness. That's also a first for me too."

A knock at the door. "Munecchi! Wanna go exploring?" The doors opened and Sera and the other came in. They were all speechless with dread written all over their faces.

"Y-Your Highness!" Sera ran over. "Munecchi what the hell are you doing to her!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground, slamming his head into the floor as she, Gabriel, and Rossweisse bowed. "I'm deeply sorry for anything he did."

"Quite bold, master," Kuroka licked her lips.

Ra laughed. "There's no need to be so worried," Ra stepped off of the bed and patted Sera and Masamune on the shoulder. "I was just getting to know him a bit better, that's all."

"Munecchi," Sera and Gabriel gave him death glares. "What does she mean, getting to know you?"

"Enlighten us, oh wise Campione," Gabriel said in a low voice.

"We were just talking I swear!" Masamune said, backing to the wall, hoping they wouldn't skewer him.

Ra burst out laughing. "You guys, are definitely an interesting bunch."

"You're so different yourself, your Highness," Kuroka smiled.

"I suppose you're right," Ra smiled. "I wonder if humans are still so open minded and kind hearted like you guys."

"If that's the case," Masamune rubbed his head. "Why don't you come with us?"

Ra looked at him, shocked. Sera punched him on top of his head. "You idiot! She's the pharaoh of this city, she can't just up and leave."

"Sera's right, Masamune-Kun," Gabriel crossed her arms. "Her duties are to her people."

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't both of you just up and leave even though you're both in high positions?"

Sera gritted and clearly wanted to say something back, but blushed and began to tear up. Gabriel was speechless as well, avoiding eye contact and blushing.

"So?" Masamune stood up. "What do you say? Would you like to come with us on our adventure? I'm sure you'll be able to say just how far all of humanity has come."

"B-But…" Ra stepped back. "My city, my throne…I can't just…"

"What about Osiris?" Masamune asked. "Back in my world, you gave up your throne and left Osiris in charge. Surely you can do the same here. I can't imagine him changing much…"

"Would you really, let me come with you?" She asked, her cheeks getting red. "I would be a bother, having a goddess around you despite being a god slayer."

"Why not?" He smiled. "Not all gods are bad, are they? You're a prime example of that."

Ra blushed, clutching at her chest. "Well…if you insist, I suppose I can accompany you all."

"W-What?" Sera shouted. "Your Highness, are you sure? This isn't something you should do if you don't want to."

"She's already made up her mind, hasn't she?" Kuroka swung an arm around Ra's neck. "I say we let her."

"Why do you sound like Lord Gremory all of a sudden," Masamune sighed. "But whatever the case, we'd love to have you."

**…**

"Y-You're gonna do what!" Horus bellowed and echoed all throughout the dinning room. "Mother, you can't be serious! Leaving with this…this…"

"I've already made up my mind, Horus," Ra gorged herself with all the food that the maids had prepared. "Oh this is good. I want some more of that."

"Don't eat too much or you'll get a tummy-ache," Masamune smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I know," But despite it, she kept eating.

Masamune looked over to Horus, who was gritting his teeth and glaring at him. He had a feeling that Horus wouldn't agree with Ra's decision, but he seemed more blood thirsty than angry.

"B-But who will take your place while you're away?" Horus asked.

"I've already sent word to Osiris," Ra sighed. "Seems he's still with Anubis in Duat. He'll be back by tonight."

"B-But surely I can-" Horus smiled with arrogance.

"You still have much to learn about being a god before you can become pharaoh," Ra sighed. "Maybe you can learn from Osiris."

Horus clutched his fists and contained his anger. Masamune sighed and looked to Ra. It was intriguing to him that someone so divine and godly could be so casually eating away. He couldn't but smile at the sight he was seeing.

Sera pinched his cheeks and pulled him towards her. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing," Masamune smiled.

Sera pouted, but let go and scoffed at him, going back to her meal. Masamune then realized around him. Gabriel was cutting up her steak for Kuroka, who was embarrassingly letting her. Rossweisse was speaking to Sera about how beautiful this city is compared to Asgard.

"Well, it seems everyone is rather lively tonight."

Masamune looked to the entrance and was rather shocked to see who it was. A man in his early twenties leaned on the door frame. He wore a black and white robe with long black hair with the ends flaring with white. He had satin gray eyes and a playful smile.

"Osiris! Welcome back!" Ra smiled.

"Your Highness," Osiris smiled. "I see you're serious about leaving."

"Yes, I am," Ra said. "Come eat with us."

Osiris walked over and sat next to Horus. He finally noticed Masamune and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? This presence…a god slayer?"

"A-Asa Masamune…it's nice to meet you," Masamune gulped.

"Ah! I am known as Osiris," The man smiled. "It's a pleasure."

It's….It's Osiris. It's the Osiris that he knew, the Osiris who trained him and taught him how to fight. It was basically the same person…same appearance, even the same presence.

"Masamune?" Ra asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine," Masamune looked back to his food.

He spent the rest of the dinner listening to Osiris introduce himself to Sera and the others and small talk with Ra about how he'll handle things. The entire time, he couldn't take his eyes off of Osiris. He wanted to walk up to him and talk, but he didn't know what to say or how to say it. Osiris in this world didn't even know him, knew nothing of him or how he was here let alone remember everything they've been through.

"Munecchi?" Sera asked. "Everything okay?"

Masamune gulped. He mustered a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She was unconvinced, but she didn't pressure him which he appreciated.

After dinner, while Ra went with Osiris into the throne room, Masamune went with the girls back to his room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sera asked. "You seemed really pale during dinner when Osiris arrived."

Masamune looked around his room. Kuroka was playing rock paper scissors with Rossweisse while Gabriel and Sera seemed concerned about him. He smiled and decided to tell them.

He told them about his relationship with Osiris, about how he was sent to Egypt by the Magician's Society. He told them everything that happened with Osiris until now.

"I see," Gabriel crossed her arms and played with her lips. "It seems this Osiris really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Masamune nodded. "My mother and father passed away when I was ten and I was an only child. After I became a Campione at the age of 16, I was sent to Egypt to be trained by Osiris. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have met a lot of great people, wouldn't have had the morals and mindset of being a Campione instilled in me. It's all because of him."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Rossweisse asked. "Surely you can express your gratitude to him, even if he doesn't know you."

Masamune shook his head. "It wouldn't be right…"

They all had saddened looks on their faces. Masamune was about to speak when he heard footsteps walking away from his room.

**…**

"You're a complete idiot, you know that?" Ra crossed her arms and stared out the window of Osiris's room, into the city below.

For eons she had been in this palace, overseeing her people and making sure they lived a peaceful and fulfilled life. She wanted each and everyone of them to live their lives free of worry, of danger, to know that they were protected so that they could fall in love, start a family, and die knowing that they lived a fulfilled life. She always had intentions of leaving…but knowing that she'd be leaving the only place she had ever known…it was terrifying.

Seeing a Campione again after what seemed like ages, it was definitely a wake up call for her. The outside world, the world beyond these deserts, it was a place she had hardly ever known. She knew not of what life was like for the humans she didn't care for. Were they happy? Were they sad? Angry? Joyful? Her curiosity always peaked her interest, but to actually set foot out there and discover it for her own eyes…it was something that frightened her.

Osiris sat on his bed with his hands on his head, covering his face. "Yes, I know."

"Why don't you go tell him that?" Ra asked, turning to her oldest friend. "If your relationship with him is really as deep as it sounds, you should at least let him know that you're the Osiris that raised him."

Osiris let a smile tug at his lips. "How can I? I left him to fight a war all on his own, let him endure those countless centuries of loneliness. What right do I have now to let him know how proud I am of him?"

"Is that why you acted like you didn't know him?" She asked.

He nodded. "When I came back and saw him…it was like all of my mistakes were flooding back to me. In our world, I was a monster. I killed millions and made millions more suffer. Once Ra…my Ra, ordered me to oversee his training, it felt like I was given another chance at life. How can I tell him that now, after so many years?"

Ra walked over and sat down next to her friend. "I'm not going to act like I know what it is you're growing through, but I can tell you one thing."

Osiris looked to her. His gray eyes tearing up. "What is it?"

"That child," Ra smiled. "He isn't someone to hold a grudge towards anybody, no matter what horrors he's seen. He's a proud and confident king, yes, but a king is nothing without his subjects. Those girls surrounding him, I can tell clearly now that they've melted his long frozen heart. If you ever plan on telling him, now might be the best opportune time."

"I see…" Osiris smiled, looking at his hands. "I suppose you're right. He was always an idiot, I suppose."

"Right?" Ra laughed. "We're leaving in the morning so," She walked to the door and gave him a thumbs up. "Do your best, Your Highness."


	10. Chapter 10

**Look - Thank you as always for your support, it means the world to me :)**

**Morius - YEAH I didn't know if it was right to write that but he seemed like a person out of time so I figured why not LOL. **

**Osman - Yeah sorry for the rush job, I'll try to give everyone a bit more development. Thanks for the heads up. **

**10**

Masamune packed his belongings as they were before. All the while thinking back to his days before everything went to hell. He thought back to the memories that had once been the driving force of his ambitions. Meeting Alisa and the other Campione, learning what it meant to be a Campione and the wisdom that came along with it, not just brute force. They had taught him how to love others during a time when his heart was filled with nothing but despair. If it weren't for them, he would have become a brutal dictator who would have subjecated thousands and slaughtered thousands more.

He began to realize a powerful thought. Since this world was completely different from the one he knew, did that mean that he had a fresh start here? He could right his wrongs, build relationships with the gods who despised him. Rebuild what he had broken and regain what he thought he had lost all those years ago.

Sera and the others were packing and were probably talking to Ra. Honestly he had to admit that this was much easier than he expected. He was expecting a fight, to take things by force. He really hoped everything would be this easy from here on out.

"As if," He sighed and zipped up his backpack.

"Talking to yourself, are we?"

Masamune turned around to see Osiris, smiling at him and closing the door as he walked in.

"L-Lord Osiris," He gulped.

"Oh stop it with the lord thing," Osiris sat at the table, resting on his arm and smiling at Masamune. "Didn't I teach you to live life by your own rules?"

"W-What?"

"Though I have to admit," Osiris chuckled. "Never expected you to gain the Blessing of Olympus. I can't believe you got those stuck ups to like you, but I guess that's always you."

Masamune could feel his heart beating. "O-Osiris?"

Osiris smiled at him. "Long time no see huh kid?"

Before he knew it, tears were filling his eyes. It was him...it was really him. The black hair, the gray eyes, the warm smile and kind personality.

Before he could think, his body reacted. Masamune ran over to Osiris and hugged him, his eyes were flooding. "I missed you. I missed you so much!"

Osiris smiled and placed a hand on his head. "I've missed you too, Masamune. It's been far too long."

Masamune parted, wiping his eyes. "What happened to you? The old man told me you died...but they never found your body."

Osiris smiled awkwardly. "Well, I don't exactly know what happened either. But my best guess is I just replaced the Osiris that was already here...since she died a long time ago. My body must have been absorbed through the barriers of space-time and just...took her place."

"I thought you left..." Masamune hid his face, his body trembling for the first time in awhile. "I thought you left me behind and never came back. I spent months looking for you, combing through every mythology research I could get my hands on."

Osiris smiled saddenly. "I'm sorry kid. I know it must have been painful."

"700 years..." Masamune balled his fist. "700 years that I spent by myself. I couldn't bring myself to come back to Meropolis, or even had the guts to look for you in Duat."

"Masamune..."

"They all died," Masamune said. "Alisa, Kindred, Hotaru...I buried every single one of them..."

"Masamune I-"

Masamune fist connected with Osiris's cheek, sending him flying across the room and creating a crater in the wall.

He heard ruffling from outside as the girls, including Ra, came inside. "Munecchi what happened?" Sera asked.

"Osiris!" Ra gasped.

"Holy shit that hurt," Osiris got up and rubbed his cheek. "You've really gotten strong haven't you? My proudness outweighs my pain right now."

Masamune walked over and grabbed him by the collar. "I...I..."

"Mune-" Sera cried but Ra stopped her.

"Masamune..." Osiris said, looking to him as he cried. "Words cannot express how sorry I am, but for what it's worth, I am so proud of the man you've become. Not as a god slayer or a Campione, but as a person."

"I..." Masamune felt his hands tremble as he fell to his knees. "I missed you...so much..."

"I know," Osiris comforted him as he cried and screamed.

For the first time in a long time, the barriers keeping his emotions in felt like they've broken. Everything came pouring out with such intense passion.

"You idiot!" Masamune cried.

"I know," Osiris patted his head.

Masamune stood at the entrance to the city. A grand archway decorated with gold and hieroglyphs. Before him were Osiris and Horus, who didn't seem happy at all to see Ra go with them.

"Well," Ra placed her hands on her hips. "I guess things are in your hands now, Osiris."

"I'll do my best," Osiris smiled. "I had a lot of experience being Pharaoh before I came to this world so I think it'll be okay. Plus," He placed a hand on Horus's head. "I'll teach Horus what it means to lead."

"Be sure of it," Ra grinned.

"Masamune," Osiris said. "I'm sorry that our reunion was short, but be sure to come back and visit. I wanna hear all about your adventures when you return."

Masamune smiled. "Of course."

"We're off then," Ra waved as the six of them exited the city.

The deserts were as hot as ever, even with Cosmic Eclipse locked away. Ra was definitely dressed for the ocassion, wearing only a pair of wraps around her breasts and loose pants tucked into boots. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad you reconnected with Osiris," Sera took his hand. "I haven't never seen you so happy."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, it just gives me hope that maybe my life wasn't meant to be for war. Maybe I can have a normal life, like an old friend of mine."

"The one who just wanted to live normally?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," Masamune said. "He was the previous 7th Campione, a lot happened but I ended up taking his position. I still wonder what he's up to now but..."聽

"Munecchi?" Sera asked.聽

He shook his head, throwing the thought aside. "Nothing, everything's fine." He grabbed Sera's hand and quickly caught up with the other four. "So, where are we headed now? Kyoto?"聽

"Yep," Kuroka smirked. "It seems the youkai have gotten their hands on a pretty powerful relic."

"Masamune," Ra said, her hands behind her back. "Any idea what we're getting ourselves into? What type of relic is it?"

"I noticed it awhile ago before we left Kuoh but…" Masamune said. "I'm sure it has to be the Ama-no-Murakumo."

"Wait a minute," Rossweisse said. "You mean the legendary sword? The Kusanagi Sword?"

Masamune nodded. "It was my first weapon after I defeated Susanoo. Ama-no-Murakumo is a powerful Divine Object with the ability to cause storms and bestows it's user with an enormous and untold amount of magic. The problem is…"

"The brainwashing," Gabriel finished his thought.

"Brainwashing?" Ra asked. "You're saying these relics can overwrite someone's mind? I've heard of gods doing such things but never an object."

"Unfortunately it's true," Masamune sighed. "If we don't get to it soon, things are going to get bad."

Ra sighed. "My first day with humanity and we're already facing a crisis, fantastic." She jumped back and grabbed Masamune's hand, raising them over their heads. "But we got this."

"R-Ra…" Masamune said.

"Which reminds me," Gabrielle said. "Perhaps we should come up with a name for her."

"Huh? Why?" Masamune asked.

"Think about it master," Kuroka said. "We can't just be walking around with a goddess and not attract attention. She can suppress her magic all she wants, but if we just outright call her Ra…"

"I see," Masamune sighed. He turned to Ra, who looked like she didn't have a care in the world. "What do you want to be called?"

"Hmm…a name huh?" Ra began to think. "Well how about Astrea? It's a Greek name so it fits in great with the Blessing of Olympus, don't you think?"

"Astrea…" Masamune grinned. "I like it."

"Well then," Astrea jumped forward and pointed forward. "Onwards and forwards to Kyoto!"

**…**

Astrea did something…completely unexpected. Masamune knew that Ra had access to the grand chariot of the sun. The old man used it every day to withdraw into the skies whenever he didn't want to deal with the work load in Egypt, but it was nothing compared to the chariot that Astrea had. Instead of a horse drawn chariot which he was used to, her chariot was a complete battle ready warship about the size of the palace, with cannons on either side and a front hull that was basically a giant sword pointed forward.

They flew the rest of the way to Kyoto, occasionally stopping in neighboring towns to get food and just wander around. Luckily, Astrea could cloak the ship or even just send it back into the Heavens. However this made travel a lot easier. On the ship, everyone even had their own rooms, with Masamune's room in what seemed like the captain's quarters. He got the feeling this was just a giant pirate ship without the flags and flew using magic drawn from the sun.

Masamune was in his room, a fairly small quarter unlike the palace of his apartment, with no windows. His bed was in the corner with a map in the center table with all the possible locations of Divine Relics. He had already crossed off Meropolis and now they were en route to Kyoto.

"Captain! We're almost to Kyoto," Astrea shouted.

Masamune sighed and grabbed his coat from the chair and joined the girls outside on the front deck.

"You know, I'm really not the captain," Masamune smiled as he joined Astrea on her throne on top of his room.

Aside from the chair, the main hull was basically a battle station. Masamune could tell this ship was meant to be piloted by a bigger crew, but somehow Astrea was flying it all on her own.

He took a look at the ship from up here. The entire top deck was made of wood, with doors leading underneath to the other rooms and quarters. The outside of the ship was protected with enchanted red metals and even outlined with gold.

In the distance, he could see them drawing closer to Kyoto. Even from this far away, he could sense the Ama-No-Murakumo's power. That, and the fact that there were storm clouds over the city despite the outside of the city was free of any clouds.

"I wonder if we'll be welcomed kindly," Sera asked. "The youkai aren't a war loving bunch, but I can't tell anymore with this weapon there."

"We'll just have to hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst," Gabriel said, tightening the golden gauntlets on her forearms.

Masamune looked at her in awe. For some reason she reminded him of Athena, the goddess of wisdom of war. Even though they had different hair colors and personalities, the resemblance was suddenly uncanny. She was even dressed the same as Athena. A flowing white dress with a golden belt around her waist and golden gauntlets on her forearms.

"W-What are you staring at?" Gabriel blushed.

"S-Sorry, you just reminded me of an old friend," Masamune smiled. "You look great."

From his left side, he felt a rock smashing into his cheek and sending him on his knees. "S-Sera! What the hell!"

"That's what you get for looking at other girls," She scoffed and crossed her arms, looking away.

"W-What?" Masamune got up. He walked over to her and admired her appearance as well. She wore an unbuttoned blue dress shirt over a black T-shirt, a black skirt and stockings. She wore no armor, and yet he felt like she didn't care. He smiled and patted her on the head. "You look great too, Sera."

She blushed and enjoyed his hand. From the corner of his eye, he could see Astrea grinning at him. "Oh my, Masamune. You're such a man."

"S-Shut up," He sighed and looked forward to Kyoto. "Maybe we should park her in the forest and go in by foot. It'd be safer."

"I suppose you're right," Astrea began to descend the ship and parked her in the trees, hiding the ship from view. As soon as all of them were on the ground, the ship automatically used magic to cloak itself from view and hid it's presence.

"By the way, Astrea," Masamune looked up. "What's her name?"

"Oh her?" Astrea smirked. "I call her the Galleon. I was friends with Hephaestus and we redesigned my old chariot into a warship. It's not tradition, but I didn't really care."

"The Galleon…huh?" He smiled. "A fitting name."

"Right?" Astrea giggled. "C'mon, we'd better get going."

Astrea grabbed Kuroka and Rossweisse's hands and ran ahead. Masamune was left with Sera and Gabriel by his side as they walked through the forest into enter the city.

He looked over to Sera, who seemed kind of distracted and sad. "Are you okay? You seem kind of down."

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," She smiled, but relaxed. "I just wanted my sister to see Kyoto too. Sona's body is pretty weak so she rarely leaves the manor, so whenever I go out to different cities, I always bring her back souvenirs to make her happy. I just realized I won't see her for awhile…"

"I see…" Masamune said. "I'm sorry…for making you come with me. I didn't realize it at the time, but you guys all have your own lives to life. And yet I made everything about myself and dragged you all along."

Gabriel planted her fist into his head, jokingly and softly. "Don't be such an idiot, Masamune-Kun. You didn't make any of us come along, we all chose to do it. Do you really think we're the type of people who would do something unless we wanted to ourselves?"

He looked to Astrea, who was cheerfully talking to Kuroka and Rossweisse. Kuroka seemed happy, smiling as she talked to the goddess, and Rossweisse seemed to be adjusting to life outside of Asgard well.

"Who knows what would have happened to them if you hadn't been there," Gabriel said. "Kuroka might still be with that horrible Devil, doing unspeakable things. Rossweisse might still be in Asgard, and probably stayed there for the rest of her life. They're here now because they met you, so don't go thinking that you did something bad, when it's clearly something so great."

"Gabriel…" She never ceases to amaze him at how uplifting and inspiring her words could be. He keeps forgetting that she's an Angel who's been alive for a long time, far longer than he.

"You got that right," Sera wrapped an arm around him. "I'll bring her back souvenirs from every city we visit. I'll bring back plenty of stories to tell her."

He smiled. "Yeah."

Kyoto was as big of a city here as it was in his own world. A vast ocean of buildings blending in newer and advanced architecture with the old and traditional temples and gates. It was an amazing sight to behold, a view he hadn't seen in quite awhile.

For the first few hours, it seemed like they had all forgotten why they were really here. Instead of searching for the youkai, they were all running around enjoying the stalls and the shop vendors. Even Masamune was distracted as he enjoyed the amazing food and breathtaking scenery.

Eventually, they found themselves wandering around into a sort of abandoned area of Kyoto. Not a lot of people were passing by, in fact it was just the six of them.

"Wait a minute," Astrea said to them, her hands completely full of food and toys, she even wore a sailor's hat. "That way." She pointed left, towards a narrow alleyway.

"What's over there?" Masamune asked, peeking in. "There's nothing, I can't see anything."

"The youkai district," Sera said. "I had forgotten that that's where all the youkai gather since they can't appear in front of humans.

The girls gathered around them and seemed nervous. "What's wrong everyone?" He asked.

"It's a really…tight alleyway…" Gabriel said, her hands over her chest.

"I'm not sure we can fit, master," Kuroka blushed.

He tilted his head, until he realized what they meant. There wasn't a single girl here who was smaller than a D cup. His mind practically exploded when he realized the girls around him…they were all beautiful and blessed with well endowed figures…

He blushed and quickly looked towards the alleyway. "M-My king?" Rossweisse asked.

"Step back," Masamune said as he clapped his hands together and pressed them onto either side of the alleyway. Using Hephaestus's Alchemy, he pushed both buildings to side by just a few inches, giving the girls at least a bit of breathing room. He looked back to them. "This should be okay, right?"

"I…I suppose so…" Sera blushed.

Masamune gulped and went on ahead. "Follow me." One by one, everyone squeezed through the alleyway and made their way to the end. A blinding light enveloped them as Masamune tripped on his foot at the end of the alleyway, falling flat on his face. It seems the girls didn't notice and tripped over him, one by one landing on top of him.

Masamune, ignoring the breasts that were almost suffocating him, looked up ahead. "T-This…is the youkai district?"

"Munecchi, watch where you're stepping," Sera got up and rubbed his chest, until she gasped at what she saw.

"What is this?" Gabriel looked in horror.

"T-This…this isn't what…" Kuroka covered her mouth.

Rossweisse and Astrea looked on ahead in silence. "This is a battlefield," Astrea said.

Masamune got up and looked around. The entire district was shrouded underneath a blanket of darkness, only visible due to the numerous amount of torches all around the buildings. The buildings themselves were mostly burnt or destroyed. He saw explosions happening all around him, with screams and cries in every corner of his ears.

"Somebody!" A voice cried. "Somebody help me!"

It was small girl…she had a furry tail and tripped on a rock. Behind her, a youkai came from the darkness, holding a copy of the Ama-No-Murakumo. He was about to swing at the girl with a ferocious growl, when Astrea appeared before him. She simply blocked the swing with her bare hands and stared at the youkai.

"What do you think you're doing?"

It didn't even seem to faze him as he roared and applied more pressure. "Impudence." Astrea broke the sword simply by closing her hands into a fist. She pressed a hand against his stomach, and sent him flying with flames trailing him. He slammed into on of the house as Astrea went to check on the girl.

Masamune and the girl ran over to help. "Are you okay?" He knelt down to help her up.

"M-Mommy!" She cried into Masamune's arms. She couldn't have been older then 10 years old. Long brown hair and golden eyes. She somehow resembled a monkey, in no disrespect.

"She's a monkey youkai," Kuroka knelt down and picked her up, carrying her on her back. "Let's go find your mommy, okay? So be brave and don't cry."

The girl sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

Masamune smiled. It was always strange to see Kuroka shed her flirtatious and mischevious nature and become a kind caring mother figure. He figured that Shirone had a lot to do with it.

"This is horrible," Rossweisse said. "Did the sword cause this?'

Masamune nodded. "It can influence a lot of people, plus…" Masamune held out his hand as the sword that the youkai was holding flew to him. He gripped it tight, feeling it's magic. "It's a copy, but this is the Ama-no-Murakumo. It can create duplicates of itself, and each of them can bring out the hidden rage in anyone who wields it."

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" A voice cried out to them. Masamune looked to see a woman scrambling around. "Yuuki!"

"Mommy!" The girl on Kuroka's back cried. "Mommy I'm here!"

Kuroka let the girl down as she ran to her mother. Masamune smiled as he saw their reunion.

"Mommy, these people helped me!" Yuuki smiled at them.

"Thank you, thank you so much," The woman bowed. "Please if there's anything I can do-"

"Mommy, maybe they can help with Lady Yasaka," Yuuki tugged on her mother's kimono.

"Yuuki, you shouldn't-"

"Did something happen to Yasaka?" Kuroka asked, stepping forward. "Where is she?"

The woman had a saddened look. "Lady Yasaka has been injured…this is the result of a coup. She's in critical condition…we're doing everything we can to help her but…"

"Please, take us to her," Kuroka pleaded. "Surely we can help."

"Kuroka…" Masamune was at a loss for words.

The woman looked to Yuuki who just smiled and nodded. "Very well. Please, come with me."

The woman guided them through the district, being careful to avoid any unnecessary combat along the way. In the distance, Masamune saw a massive castle like temple that was easily the size of the palace in Meropolis. It was partially destroyed with fighting going on outside, however the woman led them away from the fighting and to a house on the edge of the district. It was surprisingly safe for a place that was completely unguarded.

"She's in here," The woman slid open the door to Masamune's horror.

Inside, there were a few people hovering a woman with long blonde hair and fox ears. She was incredibly pale and breathing heavily, and in her stomach was the Ama-no-Murakumo.

"T-Tachibana! Who are these people!" An elderly man with similar fox ears asked in a hostile tone.

"E-Elder please, they helped Yuuki when she was lost…" The woman pleaded.

Yuuki grabbed Kuroka's hand and led her to the side of the blonde haired woman. Kuroka knelt down and caressed her face. "Oh Yasaka…"

"Y-You know Lady Yasaka?" The elderly man asked.

Kuroka nodded. "She took care of my little sister and I until we left. She's like a mother to me." She smiled sadly. "What happened here?"

The elderly man sat down and crossed his arms. "One of our own, a kitsune, overthrew Lady Yasaka when he found a strange weapon in the forests. He seemed to control others and quickly attacked the temple. We were luckily able to get Lady Yasaka out, but were ambushed along the way."

Masamune was mortified. He balled his fists in anger, until the crying of a baby broke him out of it.

"Ah! Kunou please!" Yuuki ran to the edge of the room and tended to a baby girl. "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay…" Yuuki played with her hair until the girl slept.

"Is that…" Kuroka asked.

"Kunou is Lady Yasaka's child," The elder said. "She's only two years old. I fear that she'll have to grow up without her mother by her side…" The man was seconds away from crying, until Masamune sat down besides Kuroka.

"M-Master?"

"For I am fierce, and what I display is the sigil of the storm bringer," Masamune grabbed hold of the sword. "Come forth from thine chains and obey my reason and command. I am your master and you are my warrior." He easily slid the sword out of Yasaka's stomach.

"What are you doing!" The elder cried. "She'll bleed out!"

"No, she'll be okay for now," Masamune watched as the sword vanished. "Ama-No-Murakumo carries with it a paralyzing agent that stuns whoever it pierces. Her body should be fighting it off as we speak."

As he finished, the others noticed the color returning to her face. Her breathing slowed down until she fell asleep. "Give it a few hours before she wakes, she shouldn't be moving anytime soon before her body collects the magic it needs."

The elder and Yuuki went to Yasaka's side and held her hands. "Thank you…thank you so much…" The elder said.

"Elder," Masamune said. "Do you have a minute? I need to speak you alone."

"Y-Yes, of course," the elder stood up and walked outside with his cane.

"You guys stay here and make sure she gets what she needs," Masamune said. "Kuroka, see if you speed up her healing with Senjutsu."

"Y-Yes!" Kuroka said as she rolled up her sleeves.

Masamune and the elder sat outside the house on the steps, watching as the youkai district to hell.

"Elder, who did this?" He asked.

The elder seemed hesitant. He understood why. This was none of their business, a coup under the youkai district meant that it was their own problem to deal with. All he would do is get in the way.

"His name is Kurama," The elder said. "Lady Yasaka's husband and the one who found the sword in the forest. He was a kind and merciful leader, treated us kindly and always put us before himself. He changed when he returned with that sword…it was as if he had been twisted."

"The Ama-no-Murakumo brainwashes it's wielders," Masamune explained. "It enhances their rage and suppresses their heart. This isn't his fault."

"But still…to almost kill Lady Yasaka and even go after his own daughter…" the elder looked back to Yasaka in the room.

"This isn't him, elder," Masamune stood up. "This is the sword. I give you my word that I'll break him free from this nightmare. Yasaka will have her husband back and Kunou will grow up with two loving parents by her side."

"W-Why would you do so much for us?" The elder asked. "You are not a youkai."

"No," He looked to the temple. "But I can't sit idly by while others get hurt because of my mistakes."

"Munecchi!" Sera opened the door. "She's waking up!"

"Already?" He and the elder quickly rushed inside.

Yasaka was sitting up, drinking tea that Tachibana had prepared for her.

"Lady Yasaka…" Kuroka said.

"Oh? Kuroka…oh how good it is to see you again after so many years," Yasaka smiled. "How is little Shirone? Is she with you?'

Kuroka shook her head. "She's safe with friends."

"I see," Yasaka felt her stomach. "What has happened? Where is Kunou?"

Yuuki brought Kunou to Yasaka's side. Masamune tried his best to contain his anger at the sight of a gentle mother crying and loving her child.

"Do you have news on Kurama, elder?" Yasaka asked.

"He's holed up in the temple," The elder replied. "After most of our forces were gone, we decided to run and take you here until we could figure out what to do."

"I see…" Yasaka sighed. "I'm sorry. If I had known that this would happen…"

"None of this is your fault, Lady Yasaka," Kuroka took her hand.

"No," Masamune said. "This is the sword. I'm taking it back and snapping him awake from this."

"Oh? And you are?" Yasaka asked.

"Lady Yasaka," Kuroka smiled. "This is Asa Masamune. He's my…my…" She blushed.

"I'm a friend," Masamune knelt down and smiled at her. "Allow me to help you, Lady Yasaka. Please, just stay here with your daughter."

"B-But…it's my duty to-"

He shook his head. "Your duty is to your daughter first and foremost. I couldn't live with myself if she has to grow up without her parents. Please, stay here with her."

Yasaka looked to Kuroka, who gave her an encouraging smile and nod. Even the elder urged her to listen to him. "Very well. I apologize for giving you this burden, Asa Masamune."

"It's no burden at all," He stood up and smiled. He looked to Rossweisse. "Rossweisse, you stay here with Kuroka and make sure nobody touches a hair on Yasaka or Kunou's head."

"I give you my word, master," Rossweisse placed a hand over her chest.

"W-What will you do?" The elder asked.

Masamune, Sera, Gabriel, and Astrea stepped outside the house and looked to the temple.

"We're gonna take the youkai district back, and save Kurama from himself before he does anything he'll truly regret." Masamune punched his palm.

Yasaka smiled at him. "Thank you, Masamune."

Masamune smiled, before the four of them ran back into the town, and officially entered the battlefield.

**Author's Note - Okay I wanted this chapter to be a time skip, but that might happen in a few because I kind of rushed the last chapter so I wanted to take this slow and develop them before skipping. Yasaka won't officially be in the harem until after the time skip, but I hope you guys are okay with this since A LOT of you wanted her LOL. I'll also focus on Astrea and Rossweisse a bit more after the time skip since they haven't gotten much development. I hope you guys liked this chapter and see you again soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nate - Thank you so much!! I haven't really taken a story this far before so I hope everything turns out okay. Your support means a lot to me :)**

**11**

Kuroka sat by Yasaka's side, watching as the shrine priestess of the Youkai district cared for her child. She couldn't remember the last time she had been back in Kyoto let alone this district. Memories of her and Shirone playing around the temple came back to her. She fantasized about a normal life with her sister when she was younger, but now it felt like nothing more than a distant dream.

"Kuroka," Rossweisse said, sitting down besides her. "Shouldn't we be joining master and the others?"

She shook her head. "Let's have faith in them for now. We need to make sure nothing happens to Lady Yasaka or the civilians here."

Rossweisse smiled. "I suppose you're right." The valkyrie stood up and stretched her arms. "I'm going to patrol the area, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be safe," Kuroka looked back to her friend as she flew into the skies.

"You've made quite a lot of friends since the last time I saw you, haven't you?" Lady Yasaka smiled. "Especially that boy."

"You mean ma…Masamune?" Kuroka asked.

"Oh come now Kuroka," the kitsune said. "There's no need to hide it. You've found the master you've been searching for, haven't you?"

Kuroka suddenly realized how fast her heart was beating. "I…I suppose so." She mustered a smile.

"He must be a pretty amazing person," Lady Yasaka said, stroking Kunou's hair. "I would love to get to know him when this is all over."

"Yes, I'll introduce you to him," Kuroka smiled and rubbed Kunou's cheek. "He's quite the man, the last of his kind on this world."

"Last of his kind?"

Kuroka realized that Lady Yasaka didn't know. "Master is a Campione…the last one on this world as it seems. He's actually from another world, Sera and Gabriel says that it was due to an explosion in a war that he fought that blew him to this world a few weeks ago."

"I see…A Campione, huh?" Kuroka noticed how silent Lady Yasaka had gotten. "Be careful in the days to come, Kuroka, or perhaps even in the years to follow as well."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Campione are indeed individuals blessed with the divine protection and Authorities of the gods," Lady Yasaka explained. "However they are kings who are tormented by their own power. I sensed a great sadness in him when I saw him, as if his heart is still shrouded in darkness. It seems to have been lifted ever so slightly, but I fear your battles will only get harder in the future."

Kuroka took her warning to heart. Indeed she has felt something within master since they left Kuoh, and especially in Egypt, however she didn't bring it up. She had thought it was due to meeting Astrea and reuniting with Lord Osiris, however now that Lady Yasaka was feeling this as well…

"Kuroka!"

An explosion occurred outside. Kuroka quickly put up a barrier to protect Lady Yasaka, who was luckily unharmed. She stood up to see Rossweisse fending off a horde of youkai, all wielding the Ama-no-Murakumo.

"Rossweisse!" Kuroka stepped outside to join her. "Elder, protect Lady Yasaka with your lives!"

A line of youkai surrounded Lady Yasaka, which made Kuroka feel at ease even a little bit. She quickly joined up with Rossweisse, pushing back the youkai with her senjutsu.

"We have to hold out until master finishes this fight," Rossweisse said.

"Obviously," Kuroka opened a senjutsu circle behind her and shot flames at the youkai. "Please be safe…master…"

Masamune, unwillingly, took a back seat as the goddess, devil king, and archangel took the spotlight. Gabriel was in the skies with Astrea, blasting away at the youkai in the air with sheer powerful magic. Holy white light radiated from Gabriel's attacks, completely blinding the enemies. Astrea used the power of the sun, despite it being night time in the district, to shoot massive fireballs from the skies. Masamune and Sera stayed on the ground to fend off whatever forces remained, with Sera raining frozen shards from magic circles.

"Hurry and get out of here!" Masamune cried out to the hordes of civilian youkai behind them.

They had managed to force their way into the battlefield, taking out whatever enemy forces they ran into and focused on getting the civilians still trapped in the city out. They made progress getting to the temple, but it was still a ways to go.

"Sera," Masamune said. "Get the civilians to safety, maybe outside to Kyoto and use your magic to hide them until this is over."

"I can't just leave you here Munecchi," She said, holding a magic circle open.

"I'll be fine," He reassured her with a hand on her shoulder.

Sera gritted her teeth and retreated. "Everybody come with me!"

Masamune stepped forward and cracked his neck. "Gabriel! Astrea! Push them back as much as you can!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Astrea smirked before opening a magic circle behind her. A slew of phoenix's flew from the circle and crashed into both the air forces and the youkai underneath.

Gabriel held out her hand as she shot multiple light spears at the enemies, each spear splitting into two or three before making contact and taking down more and more of them.

From over their heads, storm clouds began to gather as he used Zeus's Authority. "Lightning, strike and become my blade!" A bolt of lightning struck down and manifested the Master Bolt in his hands. With a few slashes, a wave of electricity pushed the youkai back even more. If they couldn't get to the temple, they're going to make the temple come to them.

"Do everything you can to draw Kurama out to us!" Masamune ordered.

"Well if that's the case," Astrea smirked as she flew higher. From behind her, four magic circles open up and from them emerged four cannon heads. As they gathered energy, miniature magic circles focused the beams into a single spot. "Galleon cannons! Fire!"

Four extremely compressed bursts of magic fired at the temple, destroying the outside and setting fire to it.

"That might have been a bit overboard, don't you think?" Gabriel asked.

"He said to draw him out!" Astrea protested.

"No, it's fine," Masamune said, striking lightning in a wave ahead of him. "We can rebuild after this is done, just keep the damage to the district to a minimal."

From overhead, towards the temple, they were all interjected by a loud and thundering roar. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, a roar that sent out magic that destroyed the road leading up to the temple in a wave of magic.

Masamune stabbed the Bolt into the ground to protect him. Both Astrea and Gabriel protected themselves with barriers as well.

"What the hell was that?" Astrea asked.

"He's here," Masamune smirked.

From atop the steps leading to the temple, Masamune saw a man in his late twenties with extremely long blonde hair, wearing an orange kimono and had fierce red eyes with vertical pupils that reminded him of a ferocious fox.

"God slayer!" The man roared once again, but this time jumped forward with tremendous force, leaving a crater behind as he lunged at Masamune from easily a hundred feet away.

Masamune blocked his swing of the Ama-no-Murakumo with the bolt, but it created a force that blew away the buildings around them.

"So you're Kurama," Masamune smirked. "And that's the real Ama-no-Murakumo. Nice to meet you."

"Die!" Kurama landed on his feet and created copies of the sword around him, shooting them at Masamune.

He backflipped in order to evade, but the effects of the sword were incredibly enhanced. The real sword seemed to have a poison that infected the ground in puddles of poison.

"Snap out of it Kurama! This isn't you!"

"Shut up!" Kurama lunged at him, but once again Masamune blocked it. "Not this time!" From behind him, Kurama manifested nine tails made of magic. As two of them grabbed onto his hands, restricting him of movement, the rest gathered magic into orbs of spiraling magic.

"Masamune!" Gabriel cried.

It was no use, he was somehow bypassing Aegis, he wasn't able to block this. Kurama plunged seven orbs of magic into his stomach, blasting him back and skidding on the ground.

Astrea and Gabriel flew down by his side to check up on him. "Masamune! Are you…"

Masamune sat up and looked at his stomach. It was a complete wreck, there was scar tissue already forming from the attack, it had completely ripped through his shirt and twisted his skin into knots. If his body wasn't immune to external magic, it might have completely ripped through his body.

"This…might be harder than I thought," Masamune chuckled as he got to his feet.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Astrea asked as she joined him.

"Because if I was scared, we'd have a problem," Masamune clutched as the Bolt. "He's somehow bypassing the Divine Intervention of Aegis and my overcoming my body's immunity to external magic. I can take a few more hits of that attack, but I don't know how many before it actually does some damage." His stomach was already healing and back to normal.

"Is it the sword?" Gabriel asked.

"It has to be," Masamune said. "I'm guessing he was already a powerful youkai. That sword just enhanced everything related to magic in his body, especially his rage, and his suppressing any form of kindness or sympathy."

"What do we do?" Gabriel asked.

"Only one thing we can do," The Bolt vanished with a spark of lightning, before his right forearm was encased by a black and red gauntlet. A long curved sword manifested in his hand with a guard that was hollow with a flame in the middle. "Get that sword away from him."

"I don't know if that's possible in his state," Astrea said as they watched an out of control Kurama swing his sword rapidly, destroying the buildings around him.

"We'll have to make it possible," Masamune stepped forward. "Time to actually work for a living."

"I guess so," Gabriel smirked.

"Let's kick some ass," Astrea pounded her fists together before the two girls jumped forward.

Astrea formed a spear in her hands as she took an attack from the Ama-no-Murakumo. Gabriel came in from the other side with a close combat attack, white light coming from her hands, but Kurama's tails defended it. He quickly pushed Astrea back and kicked Gabriel to the side. He got his ground and launched himself at Masamune.

The two clashed swords once again, but this time was different. The Sword of Damacles began to absorb the magic from the Ama-no-Murakumo.

"Dance, my sword," Masamune said. "Sword of the damned that steals the essence of battle."

Kurama growled before unleashing even more magic. The Sword of Damacles is Ares's secret weapon, capable of absorbing magic from even the gods themselves. However Masamune realize it wouldn't do him any good here. Kurama had become a bottomless pit of magic, his body was absorbing magic through the air quicker then the sword can take it.

Kurama's tails began to extend, latching themselves onto his arms and legs and raising him into the air.

"You and your kind are a plague," Kurama said in a deep, low voice. "Monopolizing us like some sort of collection, oppressing us because we don't fit your standards. Soon you shall see what it feels like to be on the receiving end. Let your sins be your undoing!"

From the rubble, Astrea exploded all the wood off of her. She revealed herself in her armor, a grand wheel floated behind her with a golden headpiece donning her head. She held a long spear with flames coming from the blade and plates floating around her waist.

"You make me mad," Astrea took her spear and threw it right at Masamune. The blade cut through those magic tails, setting him free on his feet.

Gabriel didn't seem to back down either, sprouting her wings and taking flight. Six magic circles opened as bursts of white light came out and followed Kurama through the town, as if tracking his every movement.

Astrea came over to Masamune's side, helping him up. "We really need some sort of plan. Running in blind won't be of any help."

"I'll keep him busy until you guys figure something out," Gabriel said.

With Kurama jumping around and evading Gabriel's attacks, it gave Masamune and Astrea a bit of breathing room to formulate some sort of plan.

"We can't kill him," Masamune said. "There has to be a way to free him from the sword without ending his life. I won't let that little girl grow up without a father."

"There might not be any other way, Masamune," Astrea said. "I know you don't like to kill, but sometimes it's better to die then to live as a monster like that."

Masamune slammed his fist into the ground. "Dammit!"

Astrea placed her hand on top of his. "You can do this, Masamune. Strengthen your heart and find your resolve. These people, the people of this district are counting on you. Go and be the god slaying hero that you've always been."

Could he do it? He was about to take another life, but more then that, he was about to kill a little girl's father. She'd have to grow up not knowing how great her father was, remembering him as some monster who ravaged through this district. He didn't...

"Masamune-Kun!"

The two looked behind them to see Lady Yasaka. She was being helped up by Kuroka and guarded by Rossweisse.

"Do what needs to be done," Yasaka said.

"But...I can't..." Masamune began to tremble.

"Kunou will be alright," Yasaka smiled. "I'll make sure she remembers her father for the man he was, not for how the monster he became because of that sword."

Masamune balled his fists and clutched his sword tight. He stood up and looked to Kurama. "Gabriel!"

"I'm on it," The angel stopped her attack and retreated back to Yasaka's side.

Kurama landed on the ground and faced Masamune, his magic completely out of control and lashing out into their surroundings.

"Forgive me," Masamune gripped his sword with both hands as he prepared to face Kurama.

With a growl, Kurama charged at Masamune with full speed. The god slayer didn't back down as he dashed forward, the moment they clashed blades creating a force that knocked everybody back. As it settled...he realized something wasn't right.

"Master!"

He looked to his chest, as the Ama-no-Murakumo ran right through him. Though to be fair, the Sword if Damocles had pierced Kurama through his stomach.

Blood filled Masamune's mouth as he coughed it up. A magic circle suddenly opened up underneath him as everything went white.

When he opened his eyes, Masamune was standing on a giant platform with an Omega symbol on it. They were in his headspace, this was where he was blessed with his Campione abilities.

Through the whiteness of the skies, a figure formed before him. It was Kurama, but less angry and possesed, with much kinder eyes and a gentle smile.

"We meet at last, Asa Masamune," Kurama smiled.

His long blonde hair was tied back into a long ponytail. His arms were peeking through the rips of his kimono to rest his arms as he smiled at Masamune.

"What the hell happened?" Masamune rubbed his head.

"It seems as though the sword completely took over me," Kurama said. "I don't think there's any coming back from this, I'm afraid."

"Don't say that!" Masamune said. "I promise, I'll find a way to-"

Kurama shook his head. "You and I both know that even if you brought me back, I'd be nothing like the man I was. I'd be a broken shell of the man I once was."

"That's...Kunou needs her father," He balled his fists. "You can't just leave her like this."

Kurama smiled. "The sword showed me many things, and told me many more things about the infamous god slayer who saved the world a countless times over. I never thought I'd be able to meet you, and in these conditions..."

"It's a pleasure..." Masamune relaxed and mustered a smile.

"The sword showed me what's to come, Asa-San," Kurama said. "The battles that await you in the future, will be nothing like the ones you've faced before. It isn't an understatement to say that the fate of the whole world is at stake."

"I know," Masamune said. "Trihexa...The devourer of worlds."

"That, but also the demons you've feared for so long," Kurama said. "The monsters in your closet that you've locked away for centuries, they'll finally be set free."

"What are you-"

Kurama smiled. "I suppose that's for you to find out, isn't it?" He giggled before walking over to him. Kurama reached out and handed a small teddy bear to Masamune. "I know we just met, and it may be too much, but please look out for Kunou. She'll need lots of love and support as she grows up, and I fear Yasaka will have a tough time ahead."

"Kurama..." Masamune said. He graciously took the teddy bear and stared at the kyuubi.

"Though I have seen the possible future for this world, I want to believe that it can be changed," Kurama smiled. "I suppose I shall put my faith in you, Asa Masamune. Please tell my wife and child, that I love them, and that I'm sorry it turned out like this. I just wanted to protect our home."

His voice became distant as the light began to grow. Masamune was back in his body, standing before Kurama with both of their weapons piercing the other. Slowly, the life began to leave Kurama as he fell back.

"Darling!" Yasaka ran over to her beloved's side.

Masamune fell back with the Ama-no-Murakumo still in his chest. "Dammit!"

"Munecchi!" Sera descended from the skies and landed besides him. "Dammit this is why I don't leave your side. I'm gone for 2 seconds and you get a sword in your heart."

Masamune chuckled. "Y-Yeah...Sorry."

"What do I do?" Sera asked.

"Pull it out," Masamune said, coughing up more blood. "My body can't heal if it's still stuck in there."

"B-But..."

"I got it," Astrea grabbed the hilt and pulled out the blade in a single stroke.

Masamune cried out in pain. "You could at LEAST be a bit gentler! MAN that really hurt!"

Astrea smirked. "Ehe."

His body's auto healing immediately kicked in, as he stood up and walked over to Yasaka and Kurama.

"M-Masamune..." Kurama said, the dark magic from the sword finally leaving his system. "R-Remember...our...promise."

Masamune knelt down and took his hand. "I give you my word, Kurama."

With a smile, the last trace of life left Kurama's body.

After Masamune sealed away the Ama-no-Murakumo, he met up with Kuroka and the others at the temple. The remaining youkai had already begun to rebuild the district after Sera returned everyone back home.

Masamune sat on his knees with Sera, Gabriel, Kuroka, and Rossweisse while Astrea sat crossed legged because she's "a goddess who doesn't bow down to anybody."

In front of them, Yasaka sat in renewed clothes alongside Kunou, who slept on her mother's lap. It's been a few hours since Kurama died and Yasaka had regained strength enough to walk around on her own.

"I cannot thank you enough, Masamune-Kun," Yasaka smiled at him. "If it were not for you, everyone in this district would have surely perished."

"I..." Masamune choked on his words. "What will you do now?"

"Do our best to move on I suppose," Yasaka rubbed Kunou's head. "I'll be sure to raise her into a strong and proud woman, like her father would have wanted."

"Lady Yasaka..." Masamune stood up and walked over to them, kneeling before them. "Kurama wanted me to give this to Kunou." He pulled out the teddy bear from his headspace. "He loved you both, very much, and he apologizes for how things turned out."

It was clear that Yasaka was holding it in all this time, being brave for her people and her child. But that teddy bear seemed to be the breaking point, opening the dams of her heart. She began to cry as she clutched onto the bear and Kunou.

"Thank you, Masamune-Kun," Yasaka sniffled. "Thank you so much."

He pulled out a slip of paper with a magic circle on it. "Here, please take it."

"A magic circle?"

"A friend of mine made a few for me," Masamune smiled. "If you ever need me, for anything, use this to reach me. Don't hesitate to call. I made a promise afterall."

"What will you do now?" Yasaka asked, wiping her tears.

"We'll leave, and find the rest of the relics in this world," Masamune stood up. "All these relics do is just bring destruction and despair into this world. I wish not for anyone else to fall victim to them."

"Masamune..." Yasaka looked to him. "I suppose I can understand a bit now, of how Kuroka feels." Yasaka set Kunou down and stood up, walking towards him.

"L-Lady Yasaka?" He gulped.

"Please be sure to come back soon," She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, to the shock and bewilderment of the girls behind him. "Masamune-Kun."

Masamune rubbed his cheek and blushed as Yasaka smiled and covered her mouth.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Sera cried and covered her face. "Is it gonna be like this in every city we go to!?!?"

Gabriel sighed and blushed. "More and more competition as the days go on."

Rossweisse balled her fists and began to tear up. "I promise I'll do better, my king."

"That's my master for ya," Kuroka licked her lips.

"Now I see why you have so many girls around you, Masamune." Astrea smirked.

Masamune stared at them with a tilted head. "Huh?"

**Author's Note - Alright guys, time skip next chapter. I promise Yasaka will be a part of his harem, probably along with Kunou as well, but it'll be in a few chapters. I really wanna get back to the main plot with a bit of character development for Rossweisse and Astrea. Anyways, thanks for your support everyone and I'll see you soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**_Eight Years Later… _**

Sirzechs Lucifer was reading up on some research material that Ajuka Beelzebub had sent him a few days ago concerning updates on the Evil Piece System. Though it was a long time ago, Sirzechs still couldn't properly grasp the fact that his best friend created a system for Devils to raise their numbers by reincarnating humans. Though the angels had quickly adapted to this system, he was still impressed nonetheless.

He also had to admit how well kept his study was now. All the books were in their correct places in his bookshelves, the floor was dusted and swept, even the walls and desk were completely dust free.

Sirzechs set the notes down before going over the recent development in the Trihexa investigation. It's been eight years since Masamune left to recover all of the scattered Divine Objects across the world, but it seems as though they hadn't done much on their end. A secret alliance was formed between the devils, angels, and mythologies in order to find out more on the Trihexa, to perhaps find a way to prevent it's awakening, or a way to defeat it if it does awaken.

He sighed, tossing the papers on his desk and leaning back on his desk. "You guys better come back soon, things are gonna get complicated soon."

A knock on his door forced him up and to attention. "Brother? May I come in?"

That voice… "Come in, Rias."

His little sister walked in with a smile on her face. She was dressed for school and was accompanied by Grayfia.

"Sirzechs, please don't make a mess of your study again," Grayfia instinctively came over and tidied up all of his papers. "We spent all of last week cleaning it out, remember?"

"Y-Yes, of course," He smiled and stood up. "Apologies, Grayfia."

Rias stepped forward. "Don't forget today's the open house for school."

Sirzechs's face lit up. "AH! How could I forget? I get to see my adorable little sister at school with all her friends!" He clapped his hands together and cried.

"P-Please don't do anything weird," Rias scoffed.

"Right," Sirzechs smiled. "I'll see you at school. But you know, you could have sent me a message instead of coming back here."

Rias had a sad look in her eyes. "It's around the time that Big Brother left, isn't it? I didn't want you to be alone, that's all."

"Rias…" Sirzechs was at a loss for words.

She quickly smiled and went for the door. "Anyway, don't be late. Please remind father too, okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" He waved. "See you later…"

After he closed the door, the sudden realization of how long it's been hit him. Sirzechs couldn't believe that it's really been eight years. In that time, Sirzechs had risen to an Ultimate-Class Devil, alongside Ajuka. He and Grayfia had a child, and Rias had grown up into a splendid young woman. A sadness tugged at his heart as he realized that Masamune wasn't here.

A hand laced through his fingers. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

He looked to Grayfia, who smiled at him softly. "I can't really help it now. Every now and then I find myself thinking about what it would be like if he and the others were here." He squeezed her hand tighter. "I even made sure their hotel room was nicely kept every week so if they ever came back, they'd have a home."

"Who knows, Sirzechs," Grayfia said. "Maybe they'll be home sooner than you realize."

"Hmm?" Before he could ask a question, his wife made for the door. "I'll get breakfast ready, so come down whenever you're ready."

Sirzechs smiled as she waved to him goodbye. He turned back and looked at his papers, before making his way downstairs.

**…**

For some reason, Rias felt happy today. It was a very peculiar feeling seeing as she couldn't exactly explain why she felt such bliss. Was it because her brother and father were coming to the open house today? Usually, around this time of year, she would be moody. Her memories of her big brother weren't all that much to begin with, but she felt a great sadness since he left.

"You even promised me…" Rias said aloud as she looked at her pinky.

"Rias? Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Akeno. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Rias remembered that she was in class, waiting for it to start. Though the day had just began, there were already parents coming into the classroom to observe. Though most of them were in the back of the classroom, she didn't see her brother or father.

"Don't worry," Akeno said. "I'm sure they'll be here."

Rias sighed before looking back at the board. Class was incredibly boring, seeing as her mind was taken elsewhere. She wondered what Issei and Asia were up to, seeing as this was Asia's first open house and Issei's parents were acting as her adoptive parents. She must be nervous, probably fumbling around. The thought of it brought a smile to her mouth.

After the first two periods ended, Rias and Akeno made their way to the gymnasium. Outside, she spotted her brother talking to Issei and Asia.

"B-Brother!" Rias cried out as she ran to him. "You made it."

"Of course I did," he smiled. "Father is somewhere having a talk with Issei-Kun's parents. I thought I'd come find you guys."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lord Sirzechs," Akeno bowed.

"And you as well, Akeno," Sirzechs smiled. "By the way, why is everyone meeting in the gymnasium? Is it an event?"

"I guess you can call it that," Rias crossed her arms. "The Student Council is doing a welcoming ceremony for the parents of the first year students, to get them accommodated to the school. It's supposed to start soon."

The five of them walked in to see the entire gym packed to the brim parents and first year students. In the far back stage, Rias could see Sona Sitri and the Student Council preparing for a speech.

"This place is packed," Issei gulped. "I've never seen it like this."

"It's your first time too isn't it Issei?" Rias asked.

"Y-Yes," He looked in amazement.

"This is pretty exciting," Asia looked on with amazement.

Rias smiled. It was always a happy feeling whenever she saw them get so happy and have such amazing smiles on their faces. Though she imagined Sona was feeling quite the opposite right about now. As she looked to her old friend, Rias remembered that this day meant a lot to her. Eight years ago, her older sister left with big brother and hasn't returned since…

"Sona…" Rias said.

"She'll be okay, Rias," her brother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sona's a strong girl."

Rias smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Hey prez?" Issei asked, pointing to someone. "Isn't she a bit too young to be a parent?"

"Hmm? I'm sure she's someone's sister…" Rias felt her heart stop as she saw who it was.

"W-What…" Her brother seemed to have the same reaction.

"Let's go Sona!" A female voice cried out through chatter. "I love you!"

It was a girl, no older than 20 with long black hair tied into twin tails. She was wearing a black hoody with a black skirt and stockings. She had an outgoing presence and even more contagious charisma that seemed to pump up the entire gym.

"S-S-S…" Her brother stepped forward. "Sera?"

The girl turned her head, revealing a babyish but beautiful face. Childlike features aside, she had large breasts and dazzling violet eyes. She smiled brightly as she saw her brother.

"Sirzechs!" The girl ran over and hugged her brother. "Long time no see huh? How have you been?"

"S-Sera…how…why…" Her brother seemed to be at a loss for words, a rare occasion nowadays.

The girl turned her attention to Rias. "And you…no way! Rias! Oh my goodness look at you," She grabbed Rias's shoulders and smiled. "I haven't seen you since you were what…10? My word you've really grown haven't you?"

"You can't be…" Rias gulped. "Lady Leviathan?"

"And these two must be…" Lady Leviathan played with her chin as she looked to Issei and Asia. "That magic pressure…the Red Dragon Emperor? I see, so you're who Vali's been waiting for."

"S-Sera! Why are you here? When did you get back?" Her brother asked, desperate for answers. "Where's Mas-"

His interrogation was cut short as Sona tapped on the microphone.

"You'll find out soon, Sirzechs," Lady Leviathan smirked.

Her brother joined Lady Leviathan in front of them as Rias felt practically frozen in place.

"P-Prez? Who was that?" Issei whispered.

"S-She's…" Rias cleared her throat.

"She's a former Devil King," Akeno explained. "Lady Serafall Leviathan. She suddenly gave up her position eight years ago and disappeared. There haven't been any sightings of her in a long time…but to think she would appear here…"

"She's also Sona's older sister," Rias said.

"S-She's the President's older sister?" Issei looked on as the speech began.

"My name is Sona Sitri," Sona smiled. "I am the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, and I would like to properly welcome all of you here today. It's a little crowded in here so I'll keep things short. Please use the next few hours to explore the school and join your children in their classes. We make sure that our students are well taken care of and they enjoy their time here. Please, feel free to ask any one of our Student Council members, who will have a yellow tag on their arms, or any faculty member if you require any assistance. Thank you very much."

Rias went through that whole thing just staring at her brother and Lady Leviathan. If she's here…does that mean that big brother Masamune was here as well? She knew that she left with him, alongside Lady Gabriel, but it wasn't until a few years ago that Rias learned why they had left from her brother.

"Sera…" Sirzechs said. "Please…explain…"

Lady Leviathan smiled saddened. "I suppose I owe you one huh…We've retrieved nearly all of the Divine Objects, there's only seven of them left."

"Seven?" Rias asked. "Is one of them here in Kuoh?"

"Well…that's the complicated part," Lady Leviathan scratched her head. "A fallen angel seems to have gotten their hands on it, and is coming here. Munecchi and the others are following her, but he sent me on ahead to make sure that everything was okay."

"I see," Rias noticed how much more happier and relieved her brother seemed. She couldn't help but smile. Aside from the fact that a fallen angel got their hands on a relic, she was happy to know that everyone was coming home.

"How far are-" Rias asked, but a loud explosion caught all of their attentions.

Though most of the students and parents had already left to wander the school, the few who remained were caught off guard and panicked. Sona and the Student Council controlled them while Rias and the others ran outside.

"Well…looks like he's here," Lady Leviathan stepped forward.

In the distance, towards the edge of town, Rias saw smoke rising in the skies. She felt a strong presence coming from there. "Brother!"

"Yeah…" He quickly opened up a magic circle, enveloping Rias, Akeno, Issei, and Asia.

"You sure you wanna follow, Sirzechs?" Lady Leviathan asked. "It could get ugly."

"Of course," her brother smiled.

They followed Lady Leviathan through her magic circle and appeared on top of a rooftop near the edge of the city.

"Prez, what's happening?" Issei asked.

"I…" Rias gulped. She couldn't even properly explain what it was that was happening.

In the air above them were two people. The first was a woman with short black hair in a bob cut, with large black wings and beady, menacing eyes. A fallen angel for sure, but Rias had no idea who the other person was. She wore armor with wings at her waist. She had long silver hair and armed with a spear and a sword. Her magic was intensely powerful, but it didn't feel like an angel or a devil…was she a god?

"Rossweisse!" Lady Leviathan called out, finally arriving. "Keep her busy, they should be here soon."

"For a warship, that thing sure is slow," Rossweisse clicked her tongue.

"Well it's been through a lot of battle already," Lady Leviathan giggled. "Sirzechs, you remember Rossweisse, don't you?'

"L-Lord Odin's bodyguard…" Her brother said. "She's grown…this magic is nothing like it was when she left."

"Odin?" Asia asked.

"Akeno," Rias said. "Keep Issei and Asia safe."

"Understood," Akeno smiled.

"Do your worst, valkyrie," the fallen angels smirked. "With this power, as if I'd lose to the likes of you."

"You talk pretty big," Rossweisse held up her weapons. "For a corpse."

The fallen angel spread her wings, as four more were produced. Unlike the black wings of a fallen angel, these wings were pure white as snow and looked more majestic then angel wings…what was this?

"Artemis! Fire!"

From the four white wings, projectiles shot out that cast a trail of pink. They were homing missiles that locked on to Rossweisse. The valkyrie raced through the skies and managed to take out a few of them, before two came up from behind. Rias was about to cry out when Lady Leviathan shot them down.

"Keep your eyes sharp!"

"My gratitude, Sera," Rossweisse nodded. "My turn."

Rossweisse spread her arms as dozens of magic circles opened up and blasted intensely concentrated magic beams at the fallen angel. Rias watched as the battle went on, one hit after the other, it was as if they were trading blows without bothering to guard.

"The Wings of Icarus," Lady Leviathan sighed. "Apparently they give you a set of wings that also act as projectile weapons produced by the user's own magic."

"I see…" Her brother said. "Should I-"

"Are you kidding?" Lady Leviathan smirked. "The fun's just getting started."

From a distance, a beam of light shot out and clipped a few of the angel's wings.

"W-What!" She gritted her teeth.

"What was that?" Rias asked.

"You're late!" Lady Leviathan shouted.

Rias couldn't believe her eyes as something uncloaked itself in the skies. Flying towards from a hundred feet away was a giant warship flying in the air. Encased in a metallic red with gold trimmings, she could see the wardings and runes that protected the ship. Pairs of wings on the side, easily 10 or 15 cannons off either side and in the front next to a massive sword that seemed to act as a spearhead. The main deck had two flagpoles flying a blank white flag.

"So…" Her brother gulped, impressed and smiling. "You guys got a pirate ship now…"

"Impressed yet?" Lady Leviathan held up a peace sign with her fingers and smirked.

"Sera!" Rossweisse shouted. "Hurry, we have to cut off it's wings so master can take the relic!"

"On it!" Lady Leviathan said. "In any case, you guys just watch. We've come quite a long way since eight years ago."

Rias could only stand still and watch alongside her brother and the others as Lady Leviathan and her team completely dismantled the fallen angel.

Lady Leviathan pierced one of the angel's wings with an ice lance, cutting it off. Rossweisse did the same with another. From the skies, light spears rained down and completely shredded one wing. And from on top of the ship, a blast of intensely hot fire scorched the last wing.

"We did it!" Lady Leviathan flew up and high fived Rossweisse.

"Nice work Sera," Rossweisse smiled. They both looked to the ship. "Master! The relic!"

From the ship, two figures flew out. Rias recognized one of them as the Archangel Gabriel. Eight years ago she left her post in heaven and disappeared, was she with Lady Leviathan and big brother all this time? She was dressed in a white sun dress but had on strange armor parts: a belt, a head piece, two gauntlets and even several rings.

"That took a lot longer than I thought," Gabriel crossed her arms and flew over to Lady Leviathan and Rossweisse.

"For real," The other person sighed. "I had hoped we could catch it earlier but the Galleon's engines are fried. It'll take awhile before I can repair them."

Rias examined the other person. She was easily able to stand her ground with Lady Leviathan and Lady Gabriel judging from this magic that Rias was feeling. It was unlike anything she had felt before…angel or devil. She had long blonde hair that seemed to burn into red at the ends. She wore a wrap around her large breasts and white and red combat pants tucked into boots.

"Brother…" Rias said. "This magic…"

"Yeah," Her brother smirked. "I feel it too."

From the ship came a person with an enormous amount of magic that put the four flying in the skies to complete shame. Where as Lady Leviathan and Lady Gabriel's magic felt powerful…this magic pressure was terrifying. Rias felt her legs begin to tremble as her hands started to get clammy. She looked over to Issei and Asia to see them having even more trouble keeping conscious, Asia already beginning to pass out and Issei carrying her.

Rias gulped as she saw who it was. Standing on a magic circle to join the girls was a man with long black hair and golden amber eyes. He had a childish smile which completely contrasted the immense and terrifying magic pressure he exuded. He wore a white trench coat over a black shirt and pants with boots. His long air was tied back into a ponytail but a few strands hung over his forehead.

"Good job guys," The man flew over to the fallen angel, who had been completely immobilized.

"F-Fuck you," The angel growled at him.

Rias was expecting a fight again, however he just smiled. "May your soul find peace in Elysium."

She watched as he reached into her chest and pulled out a glowing white orb. Rias watched as the fallen angel screamed out in pain, but he didn't stop. Finally, he ripped the orb out of her chest, killing her as her body began to crumble.

"Y-You…monster," The angel said before completely vanishing.

"Tell me something I don't know," The man sighed before holding out the orb. As he extended his hand, it seemed to pass through the air and into something. His hand was completely missing, as if he had passed through a barrier. It created a ripple through the air, like dropping a rock into a sound body of water.

"I-Is that…" Rias gulped.

She looked to her brother for words, but he was completely frozen with a shocked look on his face.

"Rias…" Akeno said, her quickly turning over. "I'm going to take these two home. They're seconds from passing out."

Rias ran over to her two servants and hugged them. "Issei, Asia, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here."

"P…Prez…" Issei said slowly before falling into her chest.

Rias gritted her teeth before looking to Akeno. "Take them home, I'll come by as soon as I can."

Akeno nodded, before teleporting them away through a magic circle. Rias walked back to her brother, as the five of them descended to the rooftop.

It was him, without a doubt. That face, that kind smile, it was big brother Masamune. And yet, why did Rias feel an overwhelming sensation of fear running through her body as she saw him walking towards her. She wanted to move, yet her body was betraying her. Her legs couldn't move, her mind was beginning to grow empty. She had never felt any magic like this, not even from her brother or her father.

She was seconds from passing out, before her brother placed a hand on her shoulder. His smile, seemed to give her a boost in magic. She was able to move, and joined him.

"Sirzechs," Masamune said, looking to him. "Long time no see huh?"

"Masamune…" Her brother said, in a monotone voice.

Something didn't seem right. She was expecting this to turn ugly, before the two quickly ran to each other and embraced. Rias watched, shocked, as the two hugged each other tightly.

"I'm home, brother," Masamune said.

"Welcome home, you idiot." Her brothers parted before smiling at one another. "So I see you've got most of the relics?"

"Yep," Masamune smiled. "Only seven left. It won't be long now."

"Indeed," Her brother sighed.

Rias made eye contact with Masamune, before he walked over to her. "Are you…Rias?"

She gulped, before looking up to him. "Welcome home, big brother."

He was blank of emotions, but suddenly grew bright as a smile grew on his face and his eyes lightened. He placed a hand on her head and looked to her softly. "Sorry I'm late, Rias."

As much as her body felt frozen in his presence, tears begin to fill her eyes. He smiled as he let go and walked back to her brother. "We have a lot to talk about. I've found something interesting."

"I see," Her brother looked over to her. "Rias, why don't you go check on Issei-Kun and Asia."

"R-Right…" Rias activated a magic circle before catching one last glance at Masamune. He was different now…in more ways than one.

**…**

Sirzechs never thought he'd see this apartment full of life again. Over the eight years that Masamune was gone, he and Grayfia would often come over and clean up the place just in case they'd come back. It was a lonely and hopeless eight years. In all that time, there hasn't been any new information on Trihexa or how to stop it, but now that they were home…somehow it felt like everything was going to be alright.

Sirzechs and Masamune sat across from each other on the couch as Sera, Gabriel, and Rossweisse were either in the kitchen or in their rooms.

"I see…" Sirzechs said in a grim tone. "So Kuroka's really…"

"For now anyway," Masamune said. "It was her choice to go and I didn't have the heart to stop her. She's been relaying information back to us whenever we can using a relic I gave her, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about her."

"Knowing Kuroka," Sirzechs leaned back and crossed his legs. "She'll be okay."

"But aside from that," Masamune smirked. "What's this I hear about you agreeing to marry Rias off to some douchebag from the Phoenix family?"

Blushing, Sirzechs maintained his composure. "It was entirely not my decision, at all. Father decided on it with Lord Phoenix, I didn't find out until after that they'd agreed."

"And that boy…" Masamune said, sipping a cup of tea. "I couldn't confirm it for sure, but that boy with Rias, is he really?"

"Undoubtedly," Sirzechs said. "The Red Dragon Emperor's new host. And from what you've told me about Vali, it seems we have more problems on our hands."

"With Kuroka infiltrating the Chaos Brigade, we'll be able to know what they know," Masamune said. "But if these guys are really trying to overthrow Great Red, it means they might be ones who awaken Trihexa."

"I have thought about that already," Sirzechs said. "It's why we've deepened our alliances with other factions. Our connections to the mythologies have strengthened with Lord Odin and Lord Osiris's help."

"Osiris…huh?" Masamune seemed happy for a second.

"So, did you find anything on the Trihexa?" Sirzechs asked. "Anything we couldn't find?"

Masamune played with his hands. "The dawn of a new twilight shall be instigated with seven trumpets. The sins of the wicked shall be the world's undoing, the beast shall wake from it's slumber and devour the world, restarting it anew."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "Seven trumpets?"

"It's from an old book in the Library of London," Masamune explained. "The alpha of the London pack let me explore the library to find as much as I could. Apparently the seven trumpets will signal the end of the world, and unleash the Four Horsemen to prime the Earth for the Trihexa's resurrection."

"The Four Horsemen? The Apocalypse?" Sirzechs asked.

"Seems like it," Masamune said. "The Four Horsemen will rise one by one. Each of them will unleash untold catastrophes onto the world, ending with Death."

Sirzechs knew of the Horsemen. They were Lucifer's most feared soldiers in the Great War, acting as the spearhead of most of his battles. Ever since the war ended, they've been dormant. Though they never signed the peace treaty between the factions, they've been relatively peaceful for eons…to think they'd rise to the Trihexa's call…

"Did you find out any way to stop it's awakening?" Sirzechs asked.

"Unfortunately no," Masamune sighed. "But I found out how to wake it up, as long as we know how it'll be done, we can stop it."

"How?"

"The blood of an immortal," Masamune said. "The spell calls for the blood of a wicked soul who has drowned in despair and has divinity running through his blood. It either means that they have kill a god of creation or…"

"Or they have to kill you," Sirzechs said.

There was a moment of silence…information that Sirzechs hadn't known was revealed to him in the worst way possible. What did this mean for them? What were they going to do? How were they going to approach this problem? Millions of simulations ran through Sirzechs's head, none of them ending any better than the obvious solution.

"You guys are as gloomy as ever."

A magic circle brought forth Ajuka. He smiled at Masamune. "Welcome home, Masamune,"

"Ajuka!" Masamune stood up and gave Ajuka a hug. "Long time huh?"

"I see you've raised your magic pressure," Ajuka smiled. "I overheard your conversation…this will be a problem we have to discuss with the others soon."

"Masamune!" A voice called from upstairs. The girl with blonde hair and red eyes hung from the balcony upstairs. "I need help repairing the Galleon."

"The Galleon?" Ajuka asked. "What's that?"

"And who's she?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to bring back someone new…"

Masamune smiled awkwardly. "Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub…this is Ra, the goddess of the sun and former Pharaoh of Egypt."

Sirzechs looked to Ra with a confused and almost shocked look. "Y-Y-You got an actual goddess…to go with you?"

"Well…it's a long story I guess," Masamune scratched his head.

Ra jumped from the second floor and landed besides them. "Nice to meet you both, I've heard stories of the two strongest Devils. It's an honor."

"No, the honor is ours," Sirzechs and Ajuka bowed.

"You said something about a Galleon?" Ajuka asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ra sighed. "The Galleon is my warship, it sustained heavy damage from our battles across the world and I haven't had a chance to repair it. The engines kind of busted and the core is unstable. I was hoping that-"

"If you'd like," Ajuka said. "I could take a look at it for you. I'm fairly adept at mechanical engineering mixed with magic."

"Really!" Ra's face lit up. "That'd be a big help!"

The two teleported away through a magic circle, leaving Sirzechs alone with Masamune again. He looked to his old friend, having that quirky smile on his face.

"You've changed," Sirzechs said to him. "You don't seem like the same person who left years ago."

"Have I?" Masamune smiled. "I guess this world is growing on me. I got to see many different people, interacted with different races and absorb their culture. The more time I spend in this world, the more I want to protect it. That hasn't changed."

"I suppose you're right," Sirzechs sighed.

From the kitchen, Sera and Rossweisse walked out with a bunch of different dishes. "Dinner time!" Sera smiled.

Gabriel peeked her head from the library and quickly joined them at the dinning table. As Sera and Rossweisse were setting the table, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Sirzechs said.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Rias.

"Am I late?" She asked.

"Not at all," Masamune said loudly. "Come join us for dinner."

They all took their seats around the table and for the first time in eight years, Sirzechs had dinner with everyone again.

**…**

Masamune stood on the veranda outside their apartment. Night had fallen over the city of Kuoh and Sirzechs and Rias had already left. Astrea was still cooped up in her workshop with Ajuka and Gabriel and Rossweisse were already sound asleep in their rooms. As long of a day as it had been, Masamune wasn't the least bit tired. After eight long years, he was finally home with the people he loved. But he began to think about the things he had lost along the way, the journey that got him here.

"Can you at least try to be happy?" Sera popped up from behind him and joined him on the veranda. "We're finally home, be happy."

"Things aren't gonna be the same," He said. "I realized it long ago, but you all had your own lives here. Returning to normal, to how things had been, it's not going to be easy."

"Well of course not," Sera sighed. "But the most we can is try our best. I'm sure Sona hates my guts right now, so I'm going to go see her and see how things turn out from there. Gabriel has to return to Heaven, and not to mention Kuroka…"

Masamune narrowed his eyes. "I hope she's okay…"

"She's a tough cat," Sera smiled and placed a hand on his head. "If she wasn't, she would never have come with us and made the decision to leave."

"But infiltrating the Chaos Brigade? What if something happens and-"

"Don't worry about the ifs ands or buts," Sera smiled and took his hand. "All that matters is that you believe in her, like we believe in you."

Masamune looked out into the city. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now come on, let's get to bed," Sera smiled. "We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sera dragged him back in and as the doors slid closed, he couldn't help but think that things were going to get a lot more complicated before they'd get any better.

**Author's Note - I don't know if you guys really liked this chapter but the next couple of chapters will be on the relationships between the ones who left and the people they left behind. I won't be focusing too much on the main story for awhile, just sprinkling it in here and there. I hope you guys liked this chapter even though I feel like it wasn't my best, but I hope to see you guys again soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Sera stood in front of Kuoh Academy's entrance. She had already dropped by her manor in the Underworld this morning to say hello to her mom and dad. Though they were incredibly happy to see her, it definitely felt different. For one thing, she learned that Sona had moved out and was living with her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. The thought made her smile. To think that little Sona had her own peerage, and to think she had become the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. But the thought also brought her intense sadness. All those years of Sona's life that she had missed…all those moments, something that she'd never be able to get back.

As she wandered around the school, she got many weird looks from the students. Though most of them were of shock, most of the boys were staring at her with hearts in their eyes.

After a few minutes of wandering about and several students helping her, she finally found the Student Council office. Sera felt her heart beating a million times a minute before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

It was a fairly large room, even fitting a coffee table and several bookshelves. There were several people inside, all of the she didn't recognize except for one. At the far end of the room, behind her desk and looking at papers…was Sona. She looked up at her with shock in her eyes…so she really hadn't known she came back.

"H…Hey, Sona," Sera mustered, with a broken smile. "Long time…hasn't it?"

"N…Nee-Sama…" Sona said slowly.

"Nee-Sama?" A boy with short blonde hair asked, looking at her with confusion. He looked back and forth at Sera and Sona until he stared at Sera with open eyes.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Sera asked.

"I…" Sona gulped. "I'm sorry, I'm quite busy right now, maybe-"

She was cut off when the girl next to her, a girl with long black hair and glasses, placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll be in the faculty office talking to the teachers about the school festival," The girl smiled before escorting everyone out of the room.

Without everyone here, the silence practically stabbed at Sera in the heart. The uncomfortable silence of not knowing what to say or how to react. She found the courage to walk over to the couch and sit down, however Sona hadn't made eye contact her at all.

"H-How have you been?" Sera smiled at her.

"I've been fine," Sona said in a completely monotone and empty voice.

Sera didn't want the conversation to die. New topic…new topic…new topic…

"I see you've started your own peerage," Sera said. "Are they all members of the Student Council? They all seem very nice."

"Yes…they are…" Sona said, once again completely void of emotion.

"Sona…" Sera stood up and walked over to her. "Please…I'm really trying here…"

"Trying to do what?" Sona finally looked up at her, looking her in the eyes.

"To connect with you again," Sera said. "I'm your sister."

"Are you?" Sona stood up, looking down and trembling her hands. "My sister would never have left me alone for all those years without so much as a single good-bye. My sister wouldn't have done any of that…she would have…she would have…"

Sera felt like her heart had completely shattered. Her eyes began to water. "Sona…I…" She reached out for her hand, but Sona slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She said.

Sera saw drops of tears land on the desk. Sera had prepared herself for whatever reaction Sona would give…but this…this was too painful.

"I love you, Sona," Sera smiled at her, tears falling from her eyes. "I will always love you, no matter what."

"Please leave…" Sona's fists were trembling.

"I understand…" Sera turned around and walked towards the door. After she closed it, she leaned back against the door and slid down, pulling her knees to her chest.

Sera could hear Sona's cries from outside the door. She closed her eyes and let her emotions run free. Was it really the right thing do, she wondered. To go with Munecchi and not tell Sona the reason why? Her father had told her that Sona doesn't know the truth, that he kept it from her for her own safety…but this hurt much more than she thought.

She pulled at her chest, sniffling her tears away. "Sona…I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry…"

**…**

Gabriel sat at the water fountain outside of the Grand Hall. Heaven was just as she remembered, the beautiful architecture and peaceful atmosphere. Ever since Uriel had gone rogue, Zachariah had been promoted to the position of Archangel. Dulio Gesualdo had finally popped up again in Heaven, though he still doesn't do any work, and Griselda…

Even though she was finally back in her home, it felt different. She felt different, as if she was in a different skin. She felt like she was just passing through rather then finally being home. She had gone to see Michael, but he was away at a conference with the other factions. Raphael was cooped up in his office worrying over Heaven's defenses as usual, and Zachariah was working on the Brave Saint System. She was home, but everyone she knew was away or busy.

"Lady Gabriel?"

She turned around to see Griselda. She was wearing a modified sister's uniform without the cover and instead with a hood. Her long blonde hair was flowing free and her green eyes were surprised. "G-Griselda…"

"You're back!" Griselda dropped her books and charged at her, jumping into her arms to her surprise. "When did you get back? Why didn't you come sooner? I missed you so much!"

"It's good to see you too," Gabriel couldn't help but tear up.

The two sat down by the fountain, looking off into the clouds and catching up. Griselda told Gabriel everything that happened. How Michael had ordered her to dig up any information on the Trihexa. She and Dulio were the only ones in Heaven who knew about the threat, not even the other Archangels knew. Gabriel in return told her about the adventures she went on and the people she met.

"R-Ra? The goddess in Egypt?" Griselda covered her mouth. "She's traveling with you?"

"Yep, all thanks to Masamune and his charm," Gabriel smiled.

"I would love to meet him soon," Griselda said. "Maybe you can introduce me?"

"Y-Yeah…" Gabriel said, immediately regretting agreeing.

"Lady Gabriel? Is something the matter?" Griselda tilted her head.

"It's just…" Gabriel gulped. "Women who meet Masamune…have a tendency to just fall for him. You wouldn't believe the people we met who just end up falling for him. Honestly what is it about him anyway?"

"But that goes for you as well, doesn't it?" Griselda smirked.

Gabriel felt her head explode. "I-I-I-"

Griselda giggled. "Don't worry Lady Gabriel, I told you that I would only devote myself to you, remember?"

The thought brought Gabriel at peace. "Yeah, I remember. Perhaps you can drop my our apartment sometime, I'm sure you two would get along."

"What of the Trihexa?" Griselda asked. "Do you have a plan yet?"

Gabriel shook her head. "We know how the spell works, the spell to awaken it, but knowing how to perform it doesn't guarantee we can stop it. I'm afraid that worst is yet to come…"

"Lady Gabriel, are you busy right now?" Griselda asked.

"N-No, not really. Why?"

"There's this really delicious bakery in Kuoh, would you like to come with me?" Griselda smiled.

"B-But what about…" She looked back at the books that Griselda had dropped earlier.

"Oh don't sweat the small stuff," Griselda stood up and smiled. "We're finally reunited, this calls for celebrations doesn't it?"

"I…" Gabriel found herself smiling. "I suppose so."

"I'll tell Dulio to meet us there," she said. "He's dying to see you again after so long."

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriel smiled and took her Queen's hand.

**…**

Astrea sighed and finally fell on her butt. She looked up at the bottom of the Galleon. The engine was partially damaged, the reactor core was unstable, the stabilizers were off, and not to mention the cannons were completely shot after the last attack to that fallen angel.

"We're nowhere near done yet," Astrea sighed. "Why does this stupid thing have to be so difficult!"

"Now, now," Ajuka Beelzebub smiled. "It's unbecoming of a goddess to throw a tantrum like this."

"Oh shut it," Ra pouted. She sat up and crossed her arms. "If Hephaestus was here, he'd know what to do."

"You and he modified the original sun chariot, right?" Ajuka asked, sitting besides her. "Did he teach you anything about it?"

"He taught me how to reconfigure the engine just in case of emergencies, and also how to stabilize the core, but it was nothing like this before. The core itself a miniature dwarf star that Hephaestus's compressed. We used magic to keep it in place and to direct the energy coming from it to the engine. But the pipes and conductors are damaged…not to mention the core itself is dying."

"A miniature dwarf star, huh?" Ajuka rubbed his chin. "Why don't we just make a new star?"

Astrea stared at the Devil King with confusion. "I can generate a star, yes, but Hephaestus was the one who stabilized it's energy output. I have no idea how to do it."

"Leave that part, to me," He stood up and gave her a hand up. "Generate the biggest star you can, the second you do, I'll stabilize the energy output and shrink it down to the same size as the dwarf star."

"A-Are you sure about this?" Astrea gulped. "We're in a pocket dimension, but this could tear us apart."

"It'll be fine," Ajuka smiled. "I promise."

Astrea gulped. She didn't know if she trusted his magic, but Masamune sure trusts him. "Here goes…" Astrea closed her eyes and began to generate a star. Slowly, a miniature ball of complete energy formed.

"That's it, just like that," Ajuka held out his hands and used magic to contain the energy output, in fact it was even keeping the size of the star to a minimal while maximizing the energy output.

Seconds later, Astrea had generated a fully grown star but Ajuka had miniaturized it's size into something about the size of an orange. Carefully, Astrea floated the orb and placed in the slot. Immediately, the energy from the sun began to direct to the rest of the ship.

"We actually did it," Astrea floated back down in amazement. "Now we gotta give her a few minutes to adjust before we fly her. Thank you, Ajuka."

Ajuka smiled. "Anytime, Lady Ra."

Astrea blushed. "D-Don't call me that, I'm not Ra anymore."

"Apologies," Ajuka said. "Astrea."

Astrea sat back down along the wall of her workshop. With Masamune's help along with Gabriel's architectural skills, they were able to construct a workshop in the parallel pocket dimension that held the relics. Taking a look outside, all she could see was a pure white. As she walked closer to the window, Ajuka joined her.

"W-What is that?" Ajuka asked.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't seen it," Astrea smiled. "That's the Gate of Babylon. It seems as though the pocket dimension that the dwarfs created were connected to a Sacred Gear, in fact I'd bet money that's what they used as a basis for creating it."

Astrea looked to the Gate. A monument of a gate, it was easily 20 feet or taller made entirely of golden and iron with strange engravings along the door frame, a language she couldn't recognize. It honestly amazed her, seeing as she was as old as creation, but a language she couldn't recognize? It was never heard of before.

"The magic coming from it…" Ajuka gulped. "It's incredible."

"Apparently it's supposed to hold an untold amount of treasure," Astrea smiled. "We tried for a few weeks to find a way to open it, but eventually we gave up. But we did learn one thing…"

"Hmm?"

"Masamune was able to learn how to take out relics and weapons in this space, using the premise of the Gates of Babylon," Astrea said. "He can unlock this space at will, eventually making it a pseudo Gate of Babylon itself."

"I see…" Ajuka rubbed his chin. "This is truly amazing. I would never even have thought of creating a parallel pocket dimension like this…those dwarfs are something else huh…"

Astrea smirked. "Come on, we'd better get back to repairing the rest of the Galleon. The cannons and mass are damaged."

**…**

"So you've really traveled all over the world, haven't you?" Masamune watched as RIas smiled at him and set down her tea cup. "I'd love to hear all about it when you're ready to talk."

Masmaune smiled. "It's been a hell of a journey, but I'm happy I'm finally home."

Masamune sat across from Rias in the Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy. In the eight years that he missed, Rias had grown into a third year student at this academy, even starting her own peerage and using the Occult Research Club as a base for her here. Even Sera's sister, Sona, attended this school as the Student Body President.

Sera…he wondered how she was doing. He knew that she was going to talk to Sona today, but he had to imagine it was hard. Unlike Rias, Sona knew nothing about the real reason why they had all left. Rias was told by Sirzechs a few years ago of the reason why, which made things easier when talking to her.

"Would you like more tea, Lord Masamune?" A girl around Rias's age with long black hair and kind purple eyes smiled at him.

"L-Lord? That's a bit too much for me," Masamune said awkwardly. "But I'd love more. Thank you."

"You're the last Campione, brother," Rias said. "It's a high position in this world."

Masamune relaxed his body. "Is it?"

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Since coming to this world, I've done things I'm not proud of," Masamune explained. "Attacking individuals belonging to either of the factions, instigating rebellions and preventing world destruction. I'd assume that I would have caught the attention of someone, but nothing's happened. It worries me somewhat."

"You mean the fallen angels?" Rias asked. "They haven't reached out to you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Which is why I find it weird because every other faction has at least tried to get me on their side, the devils, angels, and various pantheons all over the world. And yet all this time, not a single fallen angel has tried to do so…well except for the one with the Wings of Icarus."

Rias smiled. "Well, let's not mind the small stuff. I'm glad you're back, what will you do from here on out?"

Masamune crossed his arms. "Honestly…I have no idea. The Trihexa should be waking up soon, either by itself or by someone else's hand. We can't ignore that threat, but yet…"

Masamune remembered Uriel's warning from back then. His sins shall be his undoing. What did he mean by that?

"Brother?" Rias asked.

Masamune snapped himself out of it. "I-It's nothing. Anyways, are the rest of your peerage here? I'd love to meet them."

"They're all in class right now, I'm afraid," Rias said. "Aside from Akeno and myself, the second and first years still have to take regular classes."

"Akeno…is she a-"

"I'm afraid so," Rias said. "She's a hybrid, a half fallen angel half devil. I found her at death's doors after the people of her village killed her mother and nearly killed her."

"I see…" Masamune looked to Akeno in the kitchen of the club room. She was happily preparing tea and smiling.

"Um…brother?" Rias asked. "I've noticed from yesterday and today that Kuroka isn't here? Is she going to arrive soon? I was hoping to tell Koneko that her sister had returned."

"Koneko?" Masamune realized she meant Shirone. It made sense that she would change her name, seeing as she was a servant of Felix Naberius. That reputation could be dangerous to her. "Kuroka…she's-"

The doors to the club room opened. Entering were about four people, two of them Masamune recognized from his little skirmish yesterday. A boy with spiky brown hair and a girl with long blonde hair that resembled Gabriel to an extent. Rias had called them…Issei and Asia?

"Ah, good timing," Rias stood up. "Brother, allow me to introduce my peerage to you." Everybody lined up behind her. "This is Hyoudou Issei, my pawn. Asia Argento, my bishop. Kiba Yuuto, my knight. And Koneko, my rook."

Masamune's eyes were shocked to see Shirone again. She had grown up quite a lot since the last time he saw her. She was still on the small side, but her white hair had grown out quite a bit with golden eyes. Though she had a blank expression, it was really her.

Masamune stood up. "I-It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Asa Masamune."

"I-I-It's nice to meet you," Issei said and bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Masamune," The blonde boy, Kiba said. "Lord Sirzechs has told us quite a lot about you."

Masamune blushed. What the hell had Sirzechs told them…

"I-I hope it's nothing too bad," Masamune scratched his head. Just then, he sensed Sera's magic pressure at the school. So she was here after all. "Sorry Rias, but I gotta get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Y-Yes," Rias smiled.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Masamune waved goodbye as he left the club room.

The school was definitely a maze to wander through, various floors and turns and not to mention the amount of stairs. After a few minutes of getting lost, he decided to give up and walk outside, simply just jumping up to the roof.

As he floated in the air, he saw Sera leaning against the railing. She looked up at him with shock in her eyes. "M-Munecchi!"

Masamune landed behind her, smiling and cracked his neck. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be talking to Sona?"

After he joined her on the railing, she explained to him what had happened. He knew that things were going to be rough, but he didn't expect it to be this bad.

"I see…" Masamune said. "What will you do now?"

Sera smiled sadly. "I don't know."

He sighed. "You know…maybe you should have stayed, instead of going with me."

Sera looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I thought about it a long time ago, but maybe you and the others should have stayed," He looked off into the distance of the city. "You'd have a great relationship with Sona, Kuroka would have been there through her sister's life, Gabriel could have become a greater angel, and Rossweisse would have risen through the ranks in Asgard. Sometimes I think that your lives would have been better if you guys had never met me."

"Idiot," Sera playfully punched his face. "Stop making everything about yourself, Munecchi. Sona is my problem, she's my sister and I'll figure out what to do."

Masamune smiled as he placed a hand on her head. "I'll leave it to you then."

**…**

Kuroka stood on the outskirts of Kuoh. She looked around her to see Bikou, Vali, and Arthur. She wanted to run into town and warn Masamune about what's to come, to tell them that he should run away and hide, but…

"Kuroka?" Vali Lucifer said. "Is the spell ready?"

Kuroka grit her teeth. "Yes. I have everything I need."

Bikou raised his staff over his head and rested his hands on them behind his neck. "But it's still strange for you to take orders from that old man so easily, Vali. Feeling okay?"

"Idiot," Arthur fixed his glasses. "This is all so that the Red Dragon Emperor can grow stronger, or rather…"

"That god slayer," Vali narrowed his eyes at the city. "I want to fight him at his best, but it appears as though I can't have that just yet."

"The Red Dragon Emperor, the last Campione," Bikkou walked up to join him. "I wonder how much fun we're gonna have here."

"It doesn't matter," Vali turned around and walked to Kuroka. "Get ready, we'll initiate the plan tonight."

"Roger that," Bikkou smirked.

"Understood," Arthur said.

"Yeah…" Kuroka looked back at the city as the others walked away. _Be careful, Masamune._

**Author's Note - Kind of a short chapter but I hope you guys like it. I'll be introducing Jeanne and another OC soon, but lemme know if you guys want anyone else into Masamune's harem. I tried to find characters that were more like side characters and didn't make a big impact if they were in Masamune's harem instead of Isseis, so let me know. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you guys soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Masamune sat on the couch in their living room, reading a book on ancient prophecies and magic. Ever since finding out about the prophecy of the Trihexa, he's been gathering as much information as he could on it. He rummaged through the London Library for days until he got all the books he needed, asked everybody with even a connection to a connection of a feint connection to the Trihexa. Masamune knew how much trouble they were gonna be in, and now with Kuroka and the Chaos Brigade at their doorstep a day after coming back, things were gonna get heated soon.

He looked around at the apartment. He couldn't help but be impressed at the level of commitment Sirzechs and Grayfia had gone through to pull this off. When they returned, the apartment was completely spotless, not even a single speck of dust was anywhere to be seen. Had they been cleaning this place everyday in the hopes that they would return?

Masamune closed the book and set it on the table, thinking about the years that he had missed, that they had missed. Rias was all grown up, Sirzechs as an Ultimate-Class Devil along with Ajuka, and the Red Dragon Emperor was finally awake. Vali Lucifer was going to be on the move soon, but this was way too soon for him to be comfortable. They had run ins with the Chaos Brigade, specifically the Vali team, but he didn't expect them to make a move so soon.

"Dammit…" Masamune gritted his teeth.

"Master?" Rossweisse poked her head around the corner from the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Masamune got up and walked to the kitchen to join her. "What are you doing?"

Rossweisse swung around and smiled. "I'm preparing dinner for everyone once they return. I know how stressful it's been for everyone to get back to their normal lives, so I hope this at least helps."

Masamune stared at her with open eyes. As expected of Rossweisse the diligent. Through their travels, she was always the one who kept them calm and level headed. Whenever the girls would fight among themselves, Rossweisse was always the one to break them up. Whenever any of them were beginning to go on a rampage or let emotions take over, she'd always be there to set them straight. The peaceful rain that washed away their worries.

He placed a hand on Rossweisse's head and smiled. "Thank you, Rossweisse. It means a lot to me."

She blushed. "I-It's nothing, master…"

"Would you like any help?" He asked. "There's gotta be something I can do to-"

"No, it's okay master," Rossweisse smiled. "I'm just about done. I'll just have to reheat everything once everybody's back."

"Is that so," He was kind of disappointed. He's always wanted to try cooking, but he never really took the time to learn. And since all they've been eating were Rossweisse's home cooking on the Galleon, it was all the push Masamune needed to learn.

"Why don't you wait in the living room for me?" Rossweisse asked. "It's still early out, so once I'm finished we can go into the city and explore."

He smiled. "Sounds good."

Walking back to the living room, he took a look outside through the glass door. It was still off in the distance, but there were definitely storm clouds moving in. Kuroka and the others must be off in that direction, conjuring up some spell. Kuroka hasn't reported in in a few days, which worried him, but he also knew she was a capable girl who could take care of herself. But still…what was this sinking feeling in his chest.

"I'm ready," Rossweisse walked out of the kitchen and took off her apron. She was wearing a sleeveless sweater with a black skirt and stockings. She joined him by the door and looked outside. "Is it going to rain? Maybe I should grab a jacket."

"Here," Masamune took off his coat and tossed it to her. It was his favorite white trench coat with a hoody, but for some reason her face was beet red. "You can use mine. No need to get your clothes wet."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked as he walked to the front door.

"Yeah," He smiled. "C'mon, I wanna see what's changed since we left."

Together, they ventured through the city and saw a lot of brand new things they hadn't seen when they left. There were numerous amounts of all over the skyscrapers broadcasting news or live footage from all the world of current news, street vendors selling new types of food, and plenty of arcades that opened up recently. It felt like they were walking through a candy store, trying out plenty of different things but with Rossweisse around, making sure that they didn't eat too much since she had already made dinner.

After about an hour of wandering about, they took a seat at a park nearby. Rossweisse was happily enjoying a chocolate covered banana while Masamune was happy with his strawberry milkshake. He looked at her and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's not that," He said, rubbing his thumbs on the cup. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to Asgard? Don't you miss it?"

Rossweisse set her banana down. "Of course I do, but I also know that the next time I go back, it'll be when the time's right. Besides, I know that my place is here, by your side and the others. I can't just up and leave you can I?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look at you, master," She smiled. "If I wasn't here with you now, you'd be home alone all by yourself. With Sera with her sister, Gabriel up in Heaven, Astrea in her workshop, and Kuroka on a mission, you'd have no one by your side." She took his hand. "I don't want you to be alone, that's all."

He could feel his hand getting clammy and his face getting red. "Thank you, Rossweisse. I never told you how much I'm grateful for you, have I?"

"Grateful?" She asked.

"You're always there for us, whether it's for combat or just daily life," He smiled. "Sometimes I realize how hard life would be if you weren't around. I'm happy to have you, that's all."

Her face flushed as she quickly let go of his hand and went back to her banana. He smiled and watched her for awhile, before realizing she was looking at something across from them.

"Master? Isn't that…" She pointed to a bakery across the street from them.

Masamune looked to see Gabriel, sitting outside the bakery eating cake and drinking with two people he didn't recognize. One was a girl about Gabriel's size, with the same dress sense and even the same bust size. She wore a modified version of a sister's uniform, but with a hood instead of a veil. She had blonde hair tucked behind the hood with kind blue eyes. Across from the two was a boy with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a beige jacket over a green t-shirt and had a kind of lazy look to him.

"Wasn't she supposed to be in Heaven?" Rossweisse asked.

"Must be taking a break with her friends," Masamune smiled.

"So they're angels?" Rossweisse asked. "I can't sense their magic, they must be suppressing it somehow."

Masamune stood up. "C'mon, we'd better get going. I don't wanna-"

"Masamune!" Gabriel's voice broke through the chatter of the people around them. "Masamune! Rossweisse! Over here!"

Masamune could hear the people around them muttering things under their breath. He began to blush. "Does she always have to be so loud…" Masamune trembled with embarrassment.

Rossweisse smiled. "C'mon, we'd better go join them before she makes a bigger commotion."

Before he knew it, the two were sitting with Gabriel and facing the two angels. Gabriel clung to his arm and smooshed her face against his shoulder, as he began to get weird looks from the other customers and people passing by.

"So you're Asa Masamune," the blonde girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Griselda Quarta, Lady Gabriel's Queen."

"Queen?" He asked, but remembered the devil and angel system of gaining new members through reincarnation. Whereas the devils use a system devised by Ajuka based on the chess system of "pieces", the angels used a 52 "card" system. "I see. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you must be Rossweisse," Griselda smiled. "I've heard stories of you from Asgard."

"A pleasure," Rossweisse bowed her head like a knight.

"Please excuse my friend here," Griselda said. "He's rather…lazy. This is Dulio Gesualdo, an angel in the service of Lord Michael."

Michael? Even he had reincarnated angels in his pocket? Masamune had only met Michael once before when they were in the Vatican, but he never expected a nice guy like that to have reincarnated angels.

"It's nice to meet you," Masamune smiled.

"Cheers," Dulio smiled and held up his cup.

"Can't you show more respect?" Griselda elbowed him. "He's on the same level as Lord Sirzechs or Lady Gabriel."

"What…" Dulio sighed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Masamune."

Masamune blushed, to the giggles of Gabriel and Rossweisse. "It's okay, I don't really like being called a Lord or anything. Just Masamune is fine."

"But still," Griselda smiled. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time. Lady Gabriel has told us much of your adventures. So the incident in London and Paris was really you, I figured as much as but it was still a shock to hear."

Masamune felt a cold chill go down his spine. He remembered the London incident. There was in insurrection with the older werewolves trying to overthrow the current Alpha. They managed to hold them back, but some of the city was destroyed in the crossfire. And Paris…

"It's really nothing," Masamune said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Dulio said, straightening his back and finishing his soda. "The prophecy of the Trihexa…" That got everyone's attention. "I've found something that you'd probably want to know."

Masamune gulped. "What is it?"

"The Bible isn't really a reliable source for the end of the world types of things," Dulio said, resting his cheek on his palm. "It's more like a fantasized collection of stories a bunch of desert dwellers wrote down once God spoke to them. It says that the end of the world, the Apocalypse, will be brought into the world once seven trumpets sound. That part, isn't really fantasy."

Masamune narrowed his eyes. "So it's true then…the Horsemen."

"Horsemen?" Dulio asked. "No, not the Four Horsemen. The seven trumpets will sound and will immediately break one of the seals, releasing the seven deadly sins into the world."

"The seven deadly sins?" Gabriel asked. "Weren't they destroyed a long time ago, with Lucifer?"

"That's not necessarily true," Dulio said. "Lord Michael kept it hidden from almost everybody but himself and God, but I finally got him to break." He smirked. "The seven deadly sins were originally seven incarnations created from the Trihexa. While it's true that the Four Horsemen serve Lucifer, the Trihexa lent it's power to Lucifer by giving him command of the Sins. If it weren't for the Archangels back then, this world would have drowned in that despair."

"So, does that mean that the Sins are coming back?" Masamune asked. "Once the trumpets sound?"

"It's not quite so easy," Griselda said. "In order for the trumpets to sound, a spell must be casted. Since the Trihexa is currently sealed, they cannot take the form of it, therefore a spell must be casted and bound a single soul in which the Sins can use a base for their new forms. And I'm guessing you have a good idea of who that might be…"

Masamune looked off into the sky. The storm clouds were growing and coming closer. "It's me?"

"Bingo," Dulio said. "You're the only person who has the immortality and divinity strong enough to survive the spell. I don't know how it's done or by who or from where, but this spell can be casted regardless of distance. It'll open a magic circle bound you with seven magic circles, each of a different kind and element, and your heart will be split into seven. I think I heard that Uriel said something along the lines of…"

"My sins will be my undoing…" Masamune finished with grimace.

"Exactly," Dulio said. "That's as much information as I can give you right now."

"Is that what you've been doing for eight years?" Griselda asked.

"Yep," Dulio leaned back on his chair. "Lord Michael sent me off on an information gathering mission. I've been scavenging every library or holy ruins all over the world gathering information. Every culture all over the world has some sort of end of the world theory. The Apocalypse, Ragnarok, the Titan War, whatever you wanna call it, this is it. The Sins are sort of…the vanguards. They'll prime the Earth for it's arrival and one by one, the seals will break. Once the last seal is broken, the Trihexa will walk again."

"But why…" Masamune said. "Why would people want to wake the Trihexa? What could they possibly gain from the end of the world?"

"I'm guessing, power," Gabriel said. "They've probably been brainwashed by the Trihexa's influence. Even sealed away, it's magic is too strong. Bits slip through and influence others into doing it's bidding, the people behind this, the Chaos Brigade, are probably nothing more than pawns."

"That's not exactly true," Griselda said. "While the Chaos Brigade's aim is to free the Trihexa, but their main objective is to defeat the Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons."

"So they're going to use the Trihexa to defeat the Great Red…" Masamune rubbed his chin. "Something about this doesn't add up…why would they go through all of this trouble…Who's even leading the Chaos Brigade?"

"Most likely," Griselda said. "Ophis, the Dragon of Infinity."

"Ophis?" Rossweisse asked.

"I've heard that name before," Masamune said.

"She's the being who resided in the Dimension Gap, where the Great Red is," Gabriel said. "Ever since he came in, she's been forced to move out. Her wish is to force Great Red out from the Gap so she can live there again in peace."

"And to do it, she's going to awaken the Trihexa?" Masamune asked. "That's so…couldn't she defeat Great Red herself? She sounds powerful."

"That…I don't know," Dulio said, lacing his fingers together and touching his forehead. "None of this makes sense. Why would they go through all this trouble of awakening the Trihexa? Why would they wait eight years? Why are they acting now…and who else is the Chaos Brigade?"

"It's no use thinking about it now," Griselda sighed. "All we can do is be prepared for when it happens." She stood up and grabbed Dulio by the collar.

"G-Griselda! Let me-"

"We'll be taking our leave now, Lady Gabriel, Masamune-Kun, Rossweisse-San," Griselda smiled. "I do hope we meet again."

"I'll see you later then," Gabriel smiled.

With Griselda smiling and Dulio protesting, the two disappeared with the sound of flapping wings. Masamune was left to think about the information he just gained…the seven deadly sins.

"The Sins…" Gabriel rubbed her chin. "The Chaos Brigade…we really missed a lot while we were gone, haven't we?"

"It can't be helped," Rossweisse crossed her arms. "We've been left out of the loop for eight years while the world went on.

"Let's head home," Masamune stood up. "We've got some research to do on the seven deadly sins."

**…**

Sera sat outside the Student Council Office, once again. Sona and the Student Council have been in there for hours, talking about a festival that's supposed to come up soon and the preparations for it. They were also talking about the Open House the other day and making sure none of the students or parents were injured.

She couldn't believe how mature and grown up Sona had gotten in eight years. She went from an innocent and carefree girl to such a mature and well endowed woman in the time that Sera was gone. She practically hated Sera now…how was she going to fix this? Could she fix this?

"President, I'm gonna head home now," A voice said behind the doors.

"Have a good night, Saji," Sona's voice said.

The doors to the office opened and a boy with spiky blonde hair walked out and looked at her with surprise.

"Is everything okay?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, I'll see everyone tomorrow," Saji smiled and closed the door.

Sera watched as she smiled and took a seat next to her. "Tough night, huh?"

"You're Saji, right? One of Sona's devils?" Sera asked.

"Genshirou Saji," He smiled. "I don't think we've ever met. I'm Sona's pawn." He extended a hand out.

Wiping her tears away, Sera reached out and shook his hand. "Serafall Leviathan."

"Y-You're Lady Leviathan?" Saji got on both knees and faced her. "Pardon my rudeness Lady Leviathan, I had no idea-"

"We met yesterday, didn't we?" Sera smiled. "You were in the office when I came in."

"Oh…I'm sorry my memory isn't exactly accurate," Saji smiled and leaned back against the wall. "Are you here to see the president?"

Sera nodded. "But she has no intention of seeing me. It's like she hates me."

"Hmm…" Saji said. "I don't think she hates you, Lady Leviathan."

"How so?" She asked, looking to him.

He smiled. "The President usually comes off as cold and distant, but that's just because she's a tsundere. You just gotta keep at it until she warms up."

"A tsundere?" Sera asked. "Are you an otaku, Saji-Kun?"

Blushing, he looked away. "Well I wouldn't say an otaku, but I do watch anime and read manga every now and then."

For some reason, speaking with him made things easier and even made her laugh a bit.

"But," Saji relaxed. "There's no way that the president hates you, Lady Leviathan. The vice president told me about the things she says about you, how she missed you and wanted to see you again. I think eventually, she just stopped talking about it because it became too painful."

Sera was silent and listened as he spoke.

"I think ever since you left, she's been too afraid to let anyone else in. Aside from us and Lady Rias's peerage, she doesn't really want anyone in because she's afraid they'll leave again," Saji said. "I think all you can do right now is assure her you're here to stay."

"Assure her?"

"Yep," He smiled. "Though I don't think it'll be as easy as I make it out to be. But you can't give up so easily, nothing worth fighting for is ever easy. Keep at it, Lady Leviathan," Saji stood up and stretched. "I'm sure you two can be sisters again."

"Saji-Kun…" Sera smiled. "I see why you're in her peerage. You're a pretty wise guy, you know?"

Blushing, Saji rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehh? I wouldn't say that…"

The doors to the office opened, and this time a two girls walked out. A girl with long white hair and a girl with brown hair wearing bright stockings.

"Huh? Gen-Chan? I thought you left…" The girl with white hair said.

"Lady Leviathan?" The girl with brown hair said. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Leviathan," Saji said. "Don't give up, okay?"

Sera stood up and faced him. "I won't. Thanks, Saji-Kun."

Smiling, he swung his arms around the girls and forced them away. "C'mon Momo, Ruruko. Let's go home."

"W-What? But that's-"

Sera watched as the three walked away and waved. She looked back to the office but decided that it was getting pretty late. She wanted to go home and relax and see Munecchi and the others.

"Never give up," She pounded her fist in the air and smiled as she left the school and headed home.

**…**

Kuroka stood in an open courtyard in the forests outside of Kuoh. She stood with the rest of the Vali team as the others began to meet up. Tonight was the night they carried out the plan, the ancient spell that was supposed to break the first seal and unleash the Sins. Kuroka knew that she would be one of three mages who would perform the spell, along with Le Fay, but she didn't know who the other person was.

"It's pretty dark, isn't it?" Le Fay grabbed hold of Kuroka's hand.

Le Fay Pendragon was a small yet powerful mage who was a descendant of Morgan Le Fay, along with her brother Arthur who was the descendant of King Arthur himself. She was small, with long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a school girl's uniform with a cape and a large blue pointed hate. She carried with her a broom stick that made Kuroka think of her as a traditional witch.

"We'll be okay, Le Fay," Kuroka squeezed her hand.

"Everybody get ready," Vali said. "They're here."

Kuroka looked ahead as a large magic circle brought forth a lot of people. At the head of them were two girls. One was a woman around Kuroka's age, maybe older, with long flowing blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a standard magician's robe with a hood. Besides her was another girl, blonde with clear blue eyes. She wore a sort of armor that Kuroka had never seen and carried with her a flag pole with the flag wrapped to make it look like a spear. Behind them were about 40-50 magicians and swordsman. They brought militia with them.

"Va-Kun!" The blonde magician ran forward and grabbed Vali into her breasts, which were truly massive. "It's so good to see you again!"

"L-Lavinia…let me go…" Vali said in between breathes.

"I've never seen anyone do that to Vali," Arthur said, straightening his glasses.

"Neither have I…" Kuroka said in awe.

"Oh I forgot," Bikkou said. "You guys have never met her. That is Lavinia Reni, she's a magician from the Magician's Society. She's gonna be the third mage to activate the spell."

Kuroka could feel it now, that powerful and almost knee-shaking magic pressure that came from her.

"Lavinia," The other blonde girl, the one with the flag pole, pulled the magician back. "Don't goof off now, we have a job to do."

"You're always such a party pooper, Jeanne," Lavinia pouted.

Jeanne? What was this power that Kuroka felt from this girl…it didn't feel right. It almost felt ancient, as if a power lost in time. What exactly was she?

Lavinia walked forward towards Kuroka and Le Fay, who hid behind Kuroka. "Are you two the other mages who will perform with me? My, you're such a sexy little thing aren't you…" She peaked around and rubbed Le Fay's head. "My name's Lavinia, it's nice to meet you."

"It's…nice…to meet you too…" Le Fay said.

"Let's get this started," Vali broke off their conversation. "Everybody remember the plan? These three will activate the spell, and immediately after we'll go in and attack. Jeanne," Vali said, looking to the girl. "I'm leaving the Devil King and Archangel to you."

"Understood," Jeanne said.

"Bikkou, you've got the valkyrie. Arthur, you've got the goddess," Vali ordered. "The rest of you here will disperse out and find the daughters of the Gremory and Sitri clans. And don't touch the Red Dragon Emperor or the Campione," Vali said with a smirk. "They're mine."

"Always grabbing the attention for yourself," Kuroka walked forward with Le Fay. "Are you ready Le Fay?"

"Y-Yes," Le Fay said with a stern face and grabbed her broom stick.

"She has a broom stick!" Lavinia shouted. "That's adorable!"

Blushing, Le Fay took her position across from Kuroka. The three formed a triangle and held out their hands. Pouring out loads of magic from all three of them, a magic circle began to form and write itself. Kuroka learned the spell easily. By opening a magic circle here, it'll latch itself onto it's target and the rest of the spell will activate from there.

"Everybody get ready!" Vali ordered.

Just then, an explosion occurred in the heart of the city. In the darkness of night, the plan to unleash the seven deadly sins and break the first Trihexa seal has begun.

**Author's Note - I know my characters aren't great but I'm working on it lol. I'm still pretty new to writing so I don't really know how write characters well, but I hope I can make up for it somehow. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I'm planning on adding Lavinia (as requested), Le Fay, Jeanne, and Griselda to the harem at some point. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**FairyFiction - Noted, I''ll make her the same as Kunou then LOL. **

**15**

"I see you've grown a bit since the last time we spoke. Did you grow out your hair?"

A booming voice shook Masamune up and out of bed, but just as he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in his room. In fact, he wasn't even awake properly. He was in the dream world governed by Great Red. Ferocious flames surrounded him as a trembling roar echoed through the air. He looked up to see the monolith of a dragon staring down at him with a joyous smile.

"Long time no see huh?" Masamune said.

"Indeed. Have you recovered the artifacts?" Great Red asked.

"All but seven," Masamune replied. "We also discovered how the Trihexa will awake. It's only a matter of time now."

"You have no idea of the truth of your words, god slayer," Great Red said. "The day of reckoning has fallen. Be prepared, and be afraid. Be very, afraid."

Those last words seemed to echo as the dragon seemed to fade away. Slowly, he was being pulled back into the real world as he opened his eyes.

Masamune was staring up at his ceiling in darkness. The city was quiet, not a single car or person seemed to be outside. He looked to his right side to see Sera using his arm as a pillow, and Gabriel did the same to his left side. He didn't even realize Sera had come home, she must have snuck in after he fell asleep.

Gently, he stroke Sera's hair. "I hope everything's okay with you and Sona, Sera."

"Everything will be fine," A smile came on her face as she opened her eyes and looked at him. The darkness was cut by the moons light beaming into their room due to the open curtains. Sera wore a skimpy pair of shorts and a sports bra. "Can't sleep either huh?"

"Just…a weird dream," He smiled.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Sera asked. "Rossweisse told me what happened at the bakery when I got home. The seven deadly sins…"

"It'll be a problem," Masamune said. "Seeing as they'll sound the trumpets that signal it's arrival."

"You two worry too much," Gabriel squirmed on his left said and pressed her chest against his side. "We'll be fine, like we always do. Whatever happens, we'll be…" Her words seemed to be lost as she fell back asleep.

"Stupid angel," Sera sighed.

"Forget it," Masamune sighed. "She's had a long day, everyone has. It's nice that we can just sleep and forget…about….it…"

"Munecchi?" Sera asked. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Masamune released himself from Gabriel and Sera's side and sat up, looking at his hands. "Sera…why am I seeing red?'

"Red?" Sera's eyes shot open like saucers as she jumped out of bed and looked outside. "What in the hell?"

Masamune stepped off and joined her, looking out at the moon. What had once been a shining white and brilliant orb in the sky, was now a cracked and blood red ruby. It's crimson light replaced the white light that enveloped the world…or was it just Kuoh?

"Munecchi…" Sera said.

"They've made their move," Masamune said, turning around. "Gabriel, time to get to work."

The archangel sat up slowly and groggy. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Do you two know what time it is? Bloody…hell…" She saw the moon. "Oh my."

The doors to him room bust opened as Rossweisse and Astrea came barging in. Rossweisse was already donned in her battle armor while Astrea had her hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing a white bath robe.

"Powerful magic," Astrea said. "We've been trapped inside the city."

"There's a small army gathered in the woods of Kuoh," Rossweisse informed. "We can't do anything with this barrier in here. It seems as though they've casted a powerful spell that put all the humans in the city to sleep."

"That means Rias and the others should be unaffected," Masamune said. "Rossweisse, contact the Gremory group and have them meet us at Kuoh Academy asap. Astrea, prepare the Galleon for war, don't mind the repairs."

"She's all ready to go," Astrea smirked and licked her lips. "I'm gonna send those bastards back in body bags."

Masamune grinned. "Gabriel, see if you can inform Heaven, or at least Griselda or Dulio."

"Yeahhh," Gabriel said, yawning.

"Sera…" Masamune turned to his most trusted companion. "Go see if your sister's okay. Meet us at Kuoh Academy once you're ready."

"Munecchi…" She grinned. "I'll see you soon."

She was about to open a magic circle for teleport, when another one opened up underneath Masamune's feet. It was large, encompassing his whole body and easily 3 feet in every direction of him. "Get back!" He shouted.

Chains shot out from the circle and bounded his wrists, feet, waist, and even his neck. A sudden charge of electricity ran through the chains and electrocuted him. Masamune shouted in pain.

"Munecchi!"

"Masamune-Kun!"

Rossweisse slashed at the chains, but they wouldn't break. In fact, the attack seemed to repel and push her back. "Damn!"

"Those chains are…" Astrea said. "They're the same as Enkidu, but much older. They're sapping away at his magic."

"What do we do?" Sera asked. "We can't just-"

"Get out of here!" Masamune shouted through the pain. "You know what to do!"

The magic circle underneath him was red, however six more opened up ontop of each other until it covered every inch of his body. Each circle a different color and each seemed more powerful then the last.

"The spell…" Gabriel said. "The spells been activated! Sera, go get your sister and tell the Underworld. Rossweisse, go get Rias and the others, inform Sirzechs Lucifer if you can. Astrea, the Galleon!"

"B-But…" Sera said, conflicted.

"Go!" Masamune shouted one last time.

He watched Gabriel as she raised one hand in the air. Nothing happened at first, except the excruciating pain all over his body. These chains were bypassing Aegis somehow, and was dealing his body direct damage.

He felt an explosion shake the hotel, but then everybody jumped into action. Sera and Astrea each jumped through magic circles and Rossweisse took off through the window towards Rias. Gabriel seemed to stay and tried to deal with the chains.

"I can't break them!" She gritted her teeth.

"T-The spell…" Masamune said.

He winced in pain as he watched Gabriel throw every spell she knew at the magic circles, but it wasn't even budging. There was a protective force field blocking all of it…his Aegis?

"G-Gabriel…Someone…took over…Aegis," Masamune grit his teeth. "O…Outside."

Suddenly, an explosion blew the window open and smoke filled the room. Gabriel jumped forward and prepared for battle, wielding two light spears. Even through the chains and magic circles, Masamune could feel immense magic pressure outside.

"Reveal yourself!" Gabriel shouted.

With a gust of wind, the smoke blew away. Masamune looked to see three people standing outside on the terrace. One of them was Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Overlord. With him was a boy with short blonde hair and glasses, wielding a powerful sword. The other was a girl with long blonde hair, wearing ancient armor and carrying a massive spear…no, flagpole?

"Jeanne," Vali said.

The blonde girl lunged forward and clashed with Gabriel. They were at a standstill, but somehow…she was overpowering Gabriel. What was this magic pressure…he was sensing something holy, an angel?

"Apologies, Lady Gabriel," Jeanne said. "May God forgive me for my sins." She grabbed Gabriel's wrist and dragged her outside the apartment.

"Masamune!" Gabriel shouted as she was flown away.

Masamune grit his teeth as Vali and the blonde boy walked forward. Vali held a finger up to his ear and spoke. "Lavinia, we're ready. Finish the spell."

Enormous amounts of magic poured through the magic circles, splitting them into seven circles circling him. He felt his power, his magic, his life-force draining from him and dealing into those seven circles.

"Let's see you grit those teeth, Asa Masamune," Vali said. "Something like this, shouldn't be able to kill you."

"V-Vali…you-"

"Vali," The blonde boy said.

"I know," Vali smirked. "Go."

The blonde boy disappeared and Masamune was left alone with Vali.

**…**

Sera teleported to Sona's apartment, making it just in time as dozens of soldiers were barging into the complex. They were wearing armor that was magic resistant, with spears and swords endowed with magic. They were prepared to fight magic users…Sona was in danger.

"Out of my way!" Sera whipped her hand as shards of ice flew at the men and knocked them down. She drew massive amounts of demonic energy in order to blast her way through.

She looked up to see an explosion at the top level, near Sona's room. Two people flew out, Sona and her Queen. Sera drew her wings and flew up to join her sister.

"Sona!" Sera cried. "Are you okay? Are you two hurt?'

"Sister…" Sona said. She was emotionally conflicted, but tossed it aside. "What's going on here?"

"The Chaos Brigade," Sera explained. "They're performing a spell to resurrect the most powerful beast in all of creation that God sealed away eons ago. We have to stop them."

"What do we do, Lady Leviathan," Her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, asked.

"We have to go back to the apartment, Munecchi's trapped," Sera said. "Rias should meet us there with Rossweisse."

"But these men…" Tsubaki said.

"We can't just leave them here," Sona said.

"There's been a spell to put the citizens to sleep," Sera explained. "I don't think that the people are their objective."

"Sister!" Sona shouted as something flew towards them.

Sera looked back and caught Gabriel, injured. "Gabriel! Are you okay?" She was bruised, but quickly healing. Who could have injured an Archangel like this? Sera sensed holy magic…it was like an exact copy of Gabriel's magic pressure.

"S-Sera…" Gabriel pointed behind her.

Sera looked to see a girl with long blonde hair, wearing strange armor that seemed familiar to Sera. Her waist guards were floating around her as she raised a long flag pole over her head.

"Raise your weapons, and face me," The girl said. "I am Jeanne D'Arc, the Saint of Orleans."

"A saint?" Sera asked. "Why is a saint trying to end the world?"

"This world is far too cruel," Jeanne declared. "Cruelty and hatred run rapid among humans, once this world is erased, we will create a new one…a fair and kind world where all are loved."

"That's insane…" Sona said.

Gabriel got on her feet and looked up at Jeanne. "You…I remember you."

"It brings me much joy that you remember me, Lady Gabriel," Jeanne bowed her head.

"Gabriel? Who is this? It can't actually be Jeanne D'Arc, can it?" Sera asked.

"It is," Gabriel stood her ground. "She was a powerful mage during her life, and fought bravely for her people. I blessed with her with my protection and granted her some of my power, seeing as she was a Saint. I'd never imagined you'd stoop this low."

"View me as you might, Lady Gabriel," Jeanne said, pointing her spear at them. "But what I do, I do for the people, as I've always done. Let these souls find peace in paradise."

"Sera," Gabriel said, clenching her fists. "This is my fault, that she turned out like this. Let me set this right." Sera watched as her friend trembled.

"You won't have to it alone," Sera stood up and smiled. "I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Sister…" Sona said.

"Tsubaki," Sera said. "Take Sona and meet up with Rias Gremory. Regroup and follow Rossweisse's orders."

"U-Understood, Lady Leviathan," Tsubaki took Sona's hand and quickly flying away.

"Thank you, Sera," Gabriel smiled.

Sera pounded her fist into her palm. "Bring it on, Jeanne D'Arc. Devil King Serafall Leviathan and Archangel Gabriel, accepts your challenge."

"Here I come," Jeanne flew forward with astonishing speed, but Gabriel just as fast met her blade with a light spear.

Sera flew behind her and casted a magic circle above her. "Glacial Freeze!" A blue light shinned from the magic circle, freezing even the moisture in the air. Gabriel quickly jumped back to avoid the attack, however Jeanne seemed unaffected. She slashed with her spear and broke the magic circle.

"W-What?" Sera joined Gabriel's side. "She broke it so easily. You idiot, just how much power did you give her!"

"This isn't my strength," Gabriel said. "Something…Something's tainted her heart, granting her even more magic then before."

"Dammit," Sera clicked her tongue.

Jeanne raised her spear over her head. A large golden magic circles opened up above her and moved behind her. The Saint got in a low stance, preparing herself.

"This sucks," Sera said. "Even with our magic, we can't even do anything."

"We have to end this quickly," Gabriel readied herself. "Masamune needs us."

"You got that right," Sera readied her fists, opening small magic circles on the backs of her hands.

Jeanne dashed towards them, and crossed blades with Gabriel, twisting her body midair and kicking Sera in the chest.

"Not yet!" Sera grabbed a hold of Jeanne's foot and gripped tight, as the magic circles went into effect. Her foot began to freeze over, making it's way up to her knee.

"What?"

"You're mine!" Gabriel appeared above her and jammed two light spears into her back, before kicking her away with tremendous strength.

Sera and Gabriel regrouped, watching as Jeanne got back on her feet. The light spears disappeared, blood spilling over.

"Something isn't right," Sera said.

She watched as the golden magic circle turned into a clock, a grand clock that looked like it belonged in Heaven. It displayed the time, midnight, however the long hand suddenly went back a minute, and Jeanne healed herself as if nothing happened. The spilled blood returned to her body and her foot broke free of the ice.

"That's impossible," Sera said. "Her foot should have been frozen solid, there's no way it could have-"

"Zafkiel," Gabriel said. "The angel with the ability to rewind time. Each one of those numbers on the clock holds a different ability. So that's what they implanted in her."

Sera knew of Zafkiel. She was a powerful angel who fell in battle during the Great War…Sera was the one who defeated her.

"How did the Chaos Brigade get their hands on Zafkiel's spirit?" Sera asked. "Aren't dead angels trapped in Purgatory?"

"They must have a found a way, to break through the gate," Gabriel said. "But there's more…her body…it isn't the original Jeanne. Her spirit seems to be possessing a human."

"What?" Sera looked at Jeanne, who readied herself once again. "So they used a girl's body as a host for the Saint of Orleans, and then implanted a dead angel into it as well. That poor girl…"

"We have to do this," Gabriel stood up, sprouting her twelve wings. "We must!"

"I'm right behind ya," Sera punched her fists together and created magic circles on her fists once again.

"Zafkiel," Jeanne said, getting low. "Aleph." The clock struck 1 o'clock, and Jeanne seemed to jump forward at them with speed that wasn't even defined as fast…it was like she just appeared before them.

She swung her spear at the two, however Sera and Gabriel countered, creating a brilliant explosion.

**…**

Rossweisse stood in the Occult Research Club room, waiting for everyone to gather. So far, only Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, and Toujou Koneko were here. The knight, Kiba Yuuto, was sent to fetch Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento on Rias's orders. Truth be told, Rossweisse didn't know if sending someone out at a time like this was a wise decision, but Rias assured her that Kiba could take care of himself.

She walked by the window and looked out. In the distance, she could see explosions and sense powerful magic coming in the direction of their apartment.

"Master…" Rossweisse said.

"You don't have to worry about big brother," Rias spoke, breaking her from her trance.

"I shouldn't?" She turned to face Rias Gremory.

"Knowing him, he'll be fine," She smiled.

She didn't know if she could believe that at a time like this. "The spell has already been activated…if we don't stop it soon-"

The doors to the club room flew open as Kiba Yuuto returned. With him were Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento, but also Sera's sister, Sona, and another girl.

"Sona!" Rias ran over to her, grabbing her as she fell to the ground. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Sona replied.

"What happened?" Rossweisse asked.

"Sister and Lady Gabriel are fighting someone…Lady Gabriel called her Jeanne D'Arc, the Saint of Orleans," Sona said.

The Saint of Orleans? Joan of Arc? Why was she here…how is she still alive?

"Rossweisse-San," Rias stood up. "What should we do?"

Rossweisse looked around at what she had to work with. The Red Dragon Emperor, the Crimson Ruined Princess, Twilight Healing, Sword Birth, and the Priestess of Lightning, not to mention Sera's sister and her Queen. She thanked Masamune quietly for letting her study the Devils, the information she received from Sirzechs Lucifer proved useful.

"Send word to your brother," Rossweisse said. "Hopefully he can get here in time to help us with this situation. Afterwards, we're going to find the mages who are casting this spell?"

"B-But," Sona said. "Shouldn't we stay and help? I can't just…"

"I know you're frustrated, but there's nothing we can do here," Rossweisse said. "Our best plan of attack, seeing as we have numbers, is to seek out the ones who are casting the spell to put an end to it. Mast…Masamune-Kun will be able to clean up the rest once it's over."

Rias stepped forward and opened a magic. It quickly closed as she turned to them. "I've sent a distress alert to my household, they should be in the city soon."

"Alright," Rossweisse took a deep breath. "Seeing as the terrain around the city is mostly trees, we have to assume they're around here somewhere. They wouldn't risk sending forces in like this if they didn't have back up nearby. We have to find out where the mages are and stop them at once."

"Understood," Rias said.

"Issei-Kun, Akeno-San, Kiba-Kun, Koneko-Chan" Rossweisse said. "You three will be with me in the front lines. Rias, lead the rest as a support squad. We'll go in a block formation. Use scouting magic or send any familiars out if you can."

"Got it," Issei balled his fist. "Let's stop these assholes."

Rossweisse led everyone outside the club room and into the school courtyard, only to be met by a staff being shot at them. "Scatter!" Everyone dispersed back, as a man landed before them.

"Identify yourself!" Rossweisse shouted, drawing her sword.

The man was tall and well built, with short spiky brown hair and a playful smirk on his face. He wore…Chinese armor?

"Bikkou," The man held his staff over his shoulder. "I'm your entertainment tonight, Rossweisse the Valkyrie."

Rossweisse stood her ground and gripped her sword. "As planned, provide support magic and healing if possible."

"Right!" Everyone dispersed and got into formation, with Rossweisse leading the group.

"Out of our way," Rossweisse narrowed her eyes.

"Can't let you do anything reckless now," His staff stretched forward, but Rossweisse blocked it with her sword, pushing her back.

Akeno flew into the air and produced lightning, making Bikkou jump to evade. However Kiba met him at close range and crossed blades with him.

"Not bad," Bikkou smirked. "Don't disappoint me, kid."

"Sorry, I'm just a distraction," Kiba smirked back.

**"BOOST!" **

Rossweisse looked to Issei as his Boosted Gear was activated. An orb of red light gathered in the palm of his hand as he pointed at Bikkou. "Dragon Shot!" Kiba jumped out of the way as Bikkou took the whole force of the attack.

He jumped back and landed on his back, his body and armor were singed. He wiped his mouth and looked up at them, smiling with joy.

"Not bad, not bad at all," He laughed. "I was a bit upset Vali gave me such a boring job, but you lot might change my mind yet. Keep it coming!" He unleashed a massive amount of magic that pushed everyone back. "Make this fun for me!"

**…**

Kuroka stood her ground at her position on the magic circle, holding her hands up as the spell began. All of this felt wrong…extremely wrong, but she couldn't reveal herself. She was the one who decided to do this, to infiltrate the Chaos Brigade as a member of the Vali team. She was dedicated to finding out about the Trihexa, and about the Chaos Brigade's objective. She didn't expect them to make a move this soon after master and the others returned.

She looked to Le Fay to see her legs begin to tremble.

"Le Fay," Kuroka said. "Just a little while longer okay? You can do it."

"My legs…feel like jelly," Le Fay pouted.

"Find your strength, Le Fay Pendragon," Lavinia Reni smiled. "Remember what it is you're fighting for. Keep it in your heart, so that you won't falter."

Those words seemed to give Le Fay an extra boost of confidence, keeping her upright and pouring more magic out. Kuroka couldn't believe her…this woman has such immense and unimaginable magic pressure. She was on par with Sera or Gabriel…maybe even Astrea. Yet she had never heard of her.

"Lavinia," Kuroka said. "Just who are you?"

"Just a singer," Lavinia winked.

Just then, Kuroka felt a disturbance in the magic circle. What was this…it felt familiar.

"We have Aegis under our control," Lavinia said. "Kuroka, cast Aegis around Masamune's body so that no one can get to him."

"B-But…"

"Don't worry," Lavinia suddenly smiled mischieviously. "This way, no one can hurt him."

W-What? What was this…what's her aim? Why was she suddenly helping him? No can hurt him? Was she a double agent as well? If so, why was she so close to Vali? If she was, how long as she been undercover?

Kuroka clicked her tongue, with no other option but to trust Lavinia. Kuroka directed her magic into the circle, casting Aegis around Masamune's body. Through the circle, she could sense that the fighting had begun. That Jeanne girl, she was fighting Sera and Gabriel. Arthur…he was off hunting Astrea. She must be in her workshop, getting the Galleon ready, but with his swords he was sure to find a way to cut through that space. Rossweisee…was with Rias and the Devils? She just came into contact with Bikkou. Vali was still in the apartment with Masamune.

"Kuroka," Lavinia said. "As soon as the spell finishes, close the circle and teleport to Masamune."

"W-What?"

"Take Le Fay with you," Lavinia said, smirking. "You'd better hurry back to your master as soon as possible."

"Y-You knew?" Kuroka asked.

"Of course I knew," Lavinia giggled. "I know all about your adventures gathering the relics, don't worry you can trust me. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why would you go along with the spell?" She asked.

"Because in order to defeat the beast of the Apocalypse, we need to wake it first," Lavinia grinned. "Now concentrate, I imagine this will be quite painful for him, but I hope he forgives us."

Kuroka tossed aside her questions and focused on the spell. _Be safe, master._

**Author's Note - Sorry for the late upload. I've been thinking about making another story based off of Arrow, where Issei's brother returns after five years and incorporating flashbacks and everything. Sounds like a pain but it sounds interesting. Let me know if it's something you guys wanna read or interested in. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried to make Jeanne sort of redeemable but I hope I didn't butcher her character. Hope you guys liked it and I'll see you soon :)**


End file.
